THE LEGEND OF THE JET BLACK DRAGON
by HiddenHill
Summary: The Black Dragon Emperor makes his appearance in the supernatural world and he isn't going to take sh*t from anybody. OC Gets stronger as the story progresses. OC stays human. Writing quality improves as the story goes on. Cover Image at zerochan. net/1421143
1. Chapter 1

**THE LEGEND OF THE JET BLACK DRAGON-CHAPTER ONE-THE SACRED GEAR**

 **Hello everyone. This is the first time I've actually written something like this and so I hope you people enjoy it. This story is going to be centred on the universe of High school DxD and it would have an OC that I have created. I wanted to write this because I want to express my take on the story, with another heavenly dragon in particular. So I will be adding a third dragon emperor into this story its wielder's name would be revealed in the story but as for the dragon himself, his name is Hwoarang he will be the Black Dragon Emperor and also knows as the Rebel dragon. The sacred gear he was sealed in is called STORM SURGE and it has two powers. The first one is called (Surge) and it is the ability to give its wielder a surge of power every ten seconds. The difference between that and the boosted gear's power is that the multiplier of the wielder's power is increased by one each time the ability is used. The second ability of storm surge is called (Defy). This ability can make the wielder defy an opponent's attack or ability every ten seconds in the sacred gear's base form. But defying abilities isn't the limit, it could also defy the existence of certain things depending on the current power of the wielder such as a place or an object. However some things might be too powerful or difficult to defy, and so the wielder would have to gain a lot of surges in power to be able to defy a certain target. For example defying the existence of a dragon king would take the wielder a few surges of power, and once the wielder has just enough power and uses (Defy) the multiplier of the surge ability would drop back to x2. An example of how the (Surge) ability works would be the following- first surge = x2 multiplier, second surge=x3 multiplier and the third surge would be an x4 multiplier of power etc. Hwoarang is the most powerful of the three heavenly dragons however not by much some storm surge users could be defeated by the other two heavenly dragon sacred gears. It all depends on the wielder. I didn't mention this before so I'll mention this now to clarify, the Storm surge is a Longinus class sacred gear and it is a mid-tier. Also the awakening of the sacred gear doesn't just depend on the user's strength but also on the righteousness of the reason the user needs it for. Also, storm surge can also use the transfer ability.**

 **One other thing, in this story I would like to keep my OC who is the wielder o storm surge human. I'm thinking of either pairing him up with someone from Issei's cannon harem or giving him a harem of his own. Let me know what you think. Also, in this story my OC WILL NOT be replacing Issei or any other character. Let me know what you guys think of the first chapter and without further ado let's get on with the story.**

 **I do not own Highschool DxD, only my OC's**

 **{Dragon Talk}**

"Normal speaking"

'Thoughts'

Kuoh Academy

It was in the middle of lunch period in the recently turned co-ed High school of Kuoh. The sun was shining, the birds were singing and as usual, the perverts were peeping. The perverted trio to be precise. The three biggest perverts in the town of Kuoh if not the entire city, were currently engaging in their favourite activity, watching the female members of the kendo club changing in their clubroom. "Nice job Matsuda, this is a very good spot that you've discovered" said a raven haired boy wearing glasses. "I know right? Found it just yesterday" responded the now named Matsuda while lewdly staring into the hole in the wall. "WOULD YOU GUYS GIVE ME A TURN NOW?" screamed another boy just behind them. That boy was Issei Hyodou, the most famous of the perverted trio. He had short brown hair with two locks at the back of his head. "In a minute Issei, we haven't had our turn yet" responded both boys simultaneously.

"Haven't had your turn in what exactly?" said a girl with brown hair who was wearing kendo attire with a look of killing intent in her eyes. "Ummm, we were jus-" "just trying to peep on us that's what" the girl interrupted. "Girls we've got peepers" almost as soon as those words left her mouth the perverted trio was surrounded by an army of wooden sword wielding girls. "Any last words Hyodou?" Please d-don't hurt me. And after that the sounds of screaming accompanied by sharp thuds could be heard throughout the school.

"Who was that boy?" asked the crimson haired third year student Rias Gremory. "I believe his name was Issei Hyodou, why do you ask" responded the raven haired girl known as Akeno Himejima. "I'm just curious that's all". Answered the crimson haired girl as she walked into the shower room.

After school 

Issei could not believe his luck right now. As he was walking home a girl asked him out and a smoking hot girl at that. Yuuma Amano was her name. Issei couldn't wait, he was finally given the chance to get laid. Or so he thought. As he was walking calmly back to his house he dropped his bag right n front of the feet of a teenage boy. The boy had raven black hair and light emerald green eyes with a hint of yellow in between the green part of his eye and the centre of his pupil. He was wearing dark blue jeans, a white t-shirt with a black eastern dragon printed around it and a black leather jacket. He was no older than Issei and had a build slightly more muscular than average but nothing too eye-catching to the boy's look. The boy kneeled down and picked up Issei's bad firmly handing it back to him. "Thank you" Issei said. The boy just nodded and walked on.

The next day homeroom was starting and everyone got to their seats as they saw their teacher walk in the room holding a clipboard under her arm and a pen in her hand. "Good morning class, from today we'll have a new transfer student who will be joining us from Eastern Europe. The class immediately started a discussion about who the new student could be but was silenced when the teacher said "Come in Mr. Dimov and introduce yourself please".

The whole class waited in anticipation until they heard footsteps from outside the room. Shortly after a raven haired boy of average height presented himself and stood in front of the entire class. "Greeting everyone, my name is Xander Dimov and I'll be going to school with you all until college, it's a pleasure to meet you all. The class watched on admiring the transfer student until the teacher told him where to sit and guided him to his seat. 'That guy looks familiar, where have I seen him before?' Issei wondered, until he came to the realisation that that was the boy who picked up his back for him yesterday.

After class Issei decided to go and talk to the boy and find out more about him so when he saw the boy leave for lunch he decided to follow. In the cafeteria he finally saw Xander and so approached him. "Hey you're the guy who I met yesterday next to the bridge, what a coincidence right?" The boy only smiled and nodded. "So how about I show you around the school since you're new here?" Issei continued to which the boy answered sure why not?"

As the two boys were walking outside of the cafeteria with their food they saw the two great ladies of Kuoh, Rias Gremory and Akeno Himejima. The two smiled at Issei who could only return a perverted grin and then looked towards the raven haired boy in curiosity but the boy looked on not paying attention.

"That boy is interesting don't you think?" Rias asked but Akeno only shrugged here shoulders in response. "I'll get someone to keep an eye on him, I have a feeling that he's no ordinary boy" she finished as she and Akeno sat down to eat.

Meanwhile Issei was showing Xander around the entire school showing him all the different club rooms, principal's office and different facilities. After finishing Xander thanked Issei for the tour and the two then started to talk. "I'd love to hang out with you in the weekend too but I kinda have a date sooo" Issei explained almost boastfully while Xander nodded in understanding "ok then I guess I'll see you around next week" Xander said as the two parted ways for their upcoming classes.

Sunday

Issei and Yuuma went to all the different places in the mall from clothes shops to restaurants to ice cream parlours and then clothes hops again until finally thy decided that a nice walk in the park would be a good idea. The two were enjoying themselves and smiling at each other until-"would you die for me?" Issei didn't think he hears right so he asked "come again". "I said would you die for me?" and with that Yuuma suddenly ran in front of Issei and transformed into something unbelievable. She was now in a leather sting bikini kept together by grey metal rings. She had black angel wings which sprouted from her back and a spiked shoulder guard sitting on her right shoulder. Issei gasped in shock, but before he could do anything Yuuma, or Raynare as she now call herself conjured up a light spear and threw it hitting Issei's chest spot on. The boy spat a load of blood from his mouth as he helplessly fell back.

He was about to fall into unconsciousness when he saw a light glowing and to his shock Rias Gremory emerged from it. The glow appeared to be coming from some sort of Red circle on the ground but before Issei could think on it any longer, he blacked out.

A few days later

A few days had passed since the Incident and yet he was actually taking his life as a devil very well, but only one Rias had explained everything to him. In fact he was actually starting to get used to his new life but he still questioned why he had to keep an eye on his new found acquaintance, Xander. Rias then explained how he was the closest thing to a friend that Xander had. But Issei wasn't asking why he was chosen for the mission, he was asking why such mission was issued in the first place. Rias just sighed "we think that he might be a potential threat, I'm sensing that he isn't an ordinary person. I might even get him to join my household, who knows.

Same day **Xander's POV**

It's been a couple of days since I last spoke with Issei. I wasn't seeing him around in class much either so I just assumed he was sick or something. So it came as a surprise to me when he came up to me at lunch today and offeredt5o hang out. Oi didn't have any plans so I decided to take him up on the offer. We talked a little bit and I asked him why he wasn't showing up to classes. He told me that he has been hanging out with the occult research club.

After classes were finished for the day I decided to walk home. Given how nice the day was. Sometimes I like taking the bus but I wouldn't want to miss out on the atmosphere so I opted for the taking my time. As I was walking I was stopped by this girl, she was really, I mean REALLY hot and she started talking to me. "My name is Kayla and I was wondering if you would be my boyfriend" she said in a shy tone. I just smirked on the inside, does she seriously thing I'm stupid, I can see right through that shit. I know that she was just trying to prank my or trick me or something but I just didn't know what she wanted. "Ok how about you cut all of the bullshit and tell me the real reason why you're here and what you want from me". The girl had somewhat of a surprised expression on her face. Man she must really think I'm stupid, I mean look at her she has a perfect face, amazing hair, not to mention that she had curves in all the right places, she was way out of my league.

 **Kalawarmer's point of view**

"Ok how about you cut all of the bullshit and tell me the real reason why you're here and what you want from me". That is what he answered me with. I was shocked, a millions questions and thoughts were going through my head right now, could he have already known why I was here. Oh well no point of hiding it now.

 **General POV**

Kalawarmer's transformed into her fallen angel form revealing her identity. "Ok since the jig is up I might as well clue you in. my real name is Kalawarmer and I've been sent to kill you". The boy just stood before her with a bored expression on his face "I've heard stories of people like you lurking in japan but I didn't really think they were true" the boy exclaimed as he looked at Kalawarmer in mid-flight squinting his eyes "you pull the look off really well, I even can't see the wires" he stated with an impressed expression. Kalawarmer now being taken aback a little bit decided to ask "what wires, what are you talking about?" the boy sighed and just said "look I'm not really into cosplay but I have to admit that your costume impressed me, now can I please leave?" the fallen angel looked back at him in complete awe, her jaw nearly reaching the floor.

 **Kalawarmer's POV**

'THAT LTTLE SHIT THOUGHT THAT I WAS A FUCKING COSPLAYER! HE MADE ME THINK THAT HE FOUND OUT WHO I WAS AND TRICKED MY INTO REVEALING MY IDENTITY TO HIM? AND DOING IT UNKNOWINGLY AT THAT! I HAVE TO KILL HIM NOW'

 **General POV**

Kalawarmer spared no time in conjuring up a light spear sending it flying exactly into the boy's direction, it felt like minutes until she finally heard it. GAAH the boy screamed in pain as he felt his torso getting pierced right in the middle. The boy collapsed with a shocked expression on his face, Kalawarmer now satisfied turned to leave, 'that'll show that little brat not to fuck with me' she thought as she flew away from the scene.

From behind a tree emerged Rias, the next head of the Gremory household and her queen Akeno emerged walking towards the boy while noticing a white magic circle appear close to the boy revealing who raven haired girls, one with short hair and one with long hair and one with short hair. Both were wearing glasses and also donned the Kuoh academy school uniform. Shortly after their arrival the magic circle they appeared to come from disappeared, leaving the four females to confront each other while standing on opposite sides surrounding the now unconscious boy.

Xander was walking through what seemed to be complete blackness it looked like he was closing his eyes as tight as possible even though he knew that they were open. He continued to walk until suddenly- **{Do you want to live?}** said a loud voice seemingly coming out from all directions "who are you? Where am I? WHAT IS THIS?" the boy questioned **. {You are in your own sub consciousness, now answer me, do you want to live?}** Asked the voice. "Yes I do, but who are you?" **{All shall become clear in due time boy, but for now rest, I'll take care of everything}** finished the voice.

"Well well well, if it isn't Sona Sitri, care to explain what you are doing here?" questioned the Crimson haired girl. "I feel inclined to ask the same question Gremory, what are you doing here?" the raven haired girl with short hair shot back. "I am simply here to take this boy in as my newest servant "answered Rias with pure determination in her eyes. "Well in that case I'm sorry to inform you but the only household that this boy is joining is the house of Sitri" The two queens from their respective peerages just looked on as they could not stop this fiery argument for the boy. "You must be crazy if you think that I will allow you to take something of such high potential from me Sona" exclaimed Rias. "What makes you think that I'll simply stand here and allow you to take the newest addition to my peerage with you?" Sona questioned with a fiery look in her eyes. "I shall claim this boy as my servant in the name of the Gremory household" The two heirs just glared at each other not letting the other one anywhere near the boy in between them. "Ara ara, this has gotten a little out of hand wouldn't you agree Tsubaki-san? Akeno asked her fellow queen but Tsubaki just looked on at the fiery dispute.

By now all four girls were continuing to argue over whose household the boy would join until – **{REBEL DRAGON, FINAL SURVIVE}** Boomed the armlet on the boy's left hand shaking the girls out of their argument. What they saw next shocked all of them. The boy suddenly got up on his feet with seemingly no injuries on is body at all and had started to walk away leaving the four girls with their wide eyes and shocked expressions behind him. Words could not escape the girl's mouths at the sight of the boy's sudden movement. The continued to stare at him in awe until he finally walked about 40 metres away from them and vanished in second leaving nothing but a purple and black distortion to trail behind him.

 **So this is it for the first chapter of THE LEGEND OF THE JET BLACK DRAGON. I'm sorry for not mentioning the (Final Survive) ability in the first [A/N] but I forgot so I'm mentioning it now. I would really like to know what you guys think of the first chapter so don't forget to review it! Thanks and I hope you enjoyed.**


	2. Chapter 2

**THE LEGEND OF THE JET BLACK DRAGON- CHAPTER TWO-ALL THE MYTHOLOGIES ARE REAL?**

 **Hey guys hope you enjoyed the first chapter of the story and thank you all for the reviews you guys sent me. They really make me feel like my story is appreciated so keep them coming. Now about chapter length, I was thinking that I should make longer chapters so that you guys could rad more of the story at once, however the larger the chapter, the more time it would take for me to write it. That's why I would like you guys to tell me if you want more frequent and shorter chapters or less frequent but longer chapters. Now that that's done without further ado lets continue with the story.**

 **I do not own Highschool DxD**

 **{Dragon talk}**

"Normal talk"

'Thoughts'

Xander's house

Xander was fast asleep in his room, desperately shaking in an attempt to get back to reality however his dream wasn't keen on letting him out just yet.

Suddenly Xander found himself in a forest, being looked down upon by tall leafless trees. He didn't really know this place but something about it seemed familiar. He decided to follow the guidance of the tree's branches pointing to a nearby mountain range. The boy happily trailed out of the forest with an unexplainable feeling of nostalgia as he was getting closer and closer to the mountain range. As he was slowly started to walk up the least steepest hill he could find with the feeling that there was something important in the other side, he started running. His spontaneous outburst of energy however didn't last long as he was stopped dead in his tracks by the realisation that there was black snow falling all around him. After seeing this, the boy suddenly sped up the hill with the quickest speed he as ever run until he reached the top. What he saw from up there made his eyes wider than they ever were before. At the base of the mountain range lied a village, but not any village, it was a village currently under the merciless destruction of a raging fire, the sound of screaming and cries for help echoing throughout the boy's mind. After seeing this he ran down the hill at what looked like tenfold the speed of when he was running to the top of it. After what seemed like hours he finally managed to reach the base of the mountain range, the screams and cries only intensifying as he got closer. He soon came across a young woman he worried look almost failing to cover up what would usually be a beautiful face. She was a bit shorter than Xander was while having hair the exact same colour as his was only longer and perfectly tidy. She had kind Emerald green eyes filled with panic as she could not hold back tears from pouring down them. "ALEX! ALEX WHERE IS HE? WHERE IS OURT SON?" Cried the woman partially relieved when she saw a tall man emerging from one wooden structure in the process of being consumed by the wild flames. The man was tall, pale and had bright blue eyes that matched his hair. He appeared to be holding a child wrapped up in a blanket, the child was no older than 6 years old and had features almost identical to that of Xander's only in smaller form. After the mother embraced her Xander finally noticed something that didn't notice before, the woman's white jacket was starting to turn read where her upper abdomen was. Xander gasping at the sight quickly rushed toward the family to assist them only to realise that they didn't notice his presence at all.

At this point Xander was screaming for their attention in vain as they didn't for a second look away from their child. Their gaze was broken until the man holding the child started running right towards Xander. Xander braced himself for the impact that never came, looking to see the man run exactly through Xander, fazing completely past him. Xander looked on in shock as the man suddenly stopped running was he knelt down revealing his back, covered in blood.

Xander ran towards the father only to see his unmoving body being desperately nudged by the now fully awake child "DAD, DAD, PLEASE WAKE UP I'M SORRY, I PROMISE I WILL NEVER BE BAD AGAIN, I PROMISE THAT I'LL ALWAYS LISTEN AND BE A GOOD BOY!" cried the boy, but to no avail as lifeless body only responded to the boy's nudging but not his pleading. Xander walked around the two to get a better look at the boy, upon looking closely, Xander was shocked at the boy's appearance 'is that…..me?' were Xander's last thoughts before flames started to consume all that was around him the last thing in view being a long black hair slowly falling down to the ground.

The fire then died down to reveal a void world that was all too familiar, and then suddenly a loud voice erupted. **{We meet again, Xander Dimov}.** "What's going on, where am I? What was that?" asked the boy. **{We are currently in your sub consciousness, just like before. But now I have more time to explain my presence to you}.** The boy responded with silence, signalling for the voice to continue. **{I am Hwoarang, the black dragon emperor and the very same being residing in your left hand}** the boy tried to take a look at his left hand seeing nothing but darkness instead. **{You won't be able to see me now, but you will soon,}** "Why are you here?" Xander responded. **{I was with you the day you were born, you just haven't been able to communicate yet. As a matter of fact you are yet to awaken my full consciousness, but that would all come in due time, for now rest and prepare for what lies ahead}.**

Those were the last words that Xander heard before he jolted awake and being greeted by the familiar sight of his room. 'What a weird dream' he thought as he got up to get ready for school.

Seeing as how he was already late, he spared no time in getting dressed in his uniform and quickly hurried downstairs. His parents were probably at work already so that would explain their absence as they tended to go to work early and come home early. 'Wait till they hear about the dream I had' thought Xander as he slipped his shoes on and began walking to school.

At the front gate he saw Issei walking to school with a red haired girl. He was about to run up to Issei until he saw that they were deep into conversation with a petite blonde girl whom Xander had never seen before walking beside them. Upon seeing this he decided not to interfere as they could have been talking about something very important. After he had gone to homeroom he saw Issei talking to the blonde girl once again before the teacher called her to the front of the class so that she could introduce herself. "hello everyone, my name is Asia Argento, I look forward to going to school with you and making new friends, please take care of me" she said with a smile and a small bow and then finally walked back to her seat. After classes were done and it was time to go for lunch break, Xander decided to finally go talk to Issei and see what's up with him. "Hey Issei, wanna go get lunch together?" asked Xander "sure why not, mind if Asia comes along with us?" replied Issei "sure, why not? The more the merrier" answered Xander.

They started walking to where Asia was and soon enough they were with her. "Hey, my names Xander Dimov, I transferred here a few days ago so we're practically in the same situation, nice to meet you" said Xander kindly "nice to meet you too, I hope we can be friends" Asia replied "I don't see why not, do you want to come with me and Issei to get some lunch?" Xander asked "yes, I was actually getting hungry so that would be nice".

And with that the three left the classroom for the cafeteria as they arrived, Issei and Asia decided to make a quick detour to the table where the Occult research club were sitting, leaving Xander alone to go and get his food. As he was walking in between the tables of the student council and the Occult research club he pretended not to notice the intense stares that everyone was giving him. He felt that their stared were literally piercing at the back of his neck but when the turned around most of them resumed talking, however some of them continued to stare. Xander however paid them no mind as he decided to sit in a empty table by himself so much for getting lunch together' he thought to himself.

Lunch had finished and so Xander decided that it was time to go to his final classes for the day. After what seemed like an entire month he was finally let out to go home along with the rest of his classmates. He saw Issei waiting at the gate so he decided to go talk to him. "Hey Issei, who are you waiting for?" asked the curious raven haired boy. "I was actually waiting for you, I was feeling kinda bored so I decided that it would be better to have someone to talk to on my way home" answered Issei honestly. "Damn, I kind of have to pick up something from the convenience store today. But I don't mind hanging out tomorrow after school if you're free" said Xander calmly. "Yeah, sure, why not? See you there then" and with that the two teens separated.

On his way home from the convenience store, Xander was grinning greedily as he bought himself two kinder chocolate bars, a pack of Haribo's and a fizzy drink. He didn't really mind people knowing that he had a sweet tooth but he tried to hide it whenever he could. As he was walking home he noticed a man stepping out from behind a tree directly blocking his pathway. He had white hair, slightly taller than Xander and very pale, his unpredictable posture slouching as he gazed at Xander with his insane red eyes.

"Hello there, soon to be dead human, my name is Freed Sellzen and I'll be killing you now", said the now insane man as he licked his lips and then charged at Xander with his tongue sticking out.

Xander was beyond shocked, he didn't know what to do, and he hadn't even noticed that he had dropped his bag of candy on the floor. It all felt like slow motion as the now named Freed was charging directly at him, with nothing else to do, Xander focused on what he considered the strongest part or his body he suddenly tensed his left hand out of instinct and then the unthinkable happened. Freed was suddenly blown away by the sheer force emitted from the boy's left hand. Even Xander was confused, until he looked down to see his entire arm except for his hand covered in what seemed like a really hard jet black metal armlet. It had a shining purple gem buried into it.

Freed suddenly got up consumed in rage at his unsuccessful attempt in slashing the boy, how only returned a shocked look. Freed charged at the boy once again "I'LL GET YOU THIS TIME YOU BASTARD!" shouted Freed ready to slice Xander in two as he gripped his blade tightly, Xander got into the best possible stance he could muster and prepared to block the impact with the armlet CLAAAANG. The sound echoed through the area as Xander could see that out of nowhere, stood a boy holding a sword pressing it as hard as he could against Freed. The boy was average height, sporting short blond hair and blue eye. He donned the Kuoh academy school uniform and tense expression on his face. "So the little devil shit came here to rescue his human boyfriend, okay then I'll let you have him for now" Freed said as he withdrew his blade and turned and ran.

The blond quickly dematerialised his sword and turned around smiling. "I guess I came just in time huh?" Chuckled the blond while picking up Xander's bad and handed it back to him. "Uuuuuh yeah, th-thanks for that, I guess" stuttered Xander "and I suppose you would like an explanation about what happened. Follow me" he gestured behind him revealing a red magic circle with a buxom Raven haired girl standing in the middle of it. "Kiba-kun, Rias-sama is expecting you two" she said gently as she smiled at Xander. Xander was still shocked from all of this even he had to admit, she had an amazing body Xander thought to himself. Kiba turned to Xander "By the way my name is Kiba, Kida Yuuto, it's a pleasure to meet you." The raven haired male only nodded in response as he was gestured to follow. He soon stood in the middle of the magic circle with the other two and then found himself in what looked like Kuoh academy.

"Welcome to the Occult Research Club, Xander Dimov" said an unfamiliar voice, coming from a strangely familiar face. She was sitting behind a desk with her aligning. She was Rias Gremory, and it was the first time that she had actually spoken to him. "Umm… thank you" he said in a confused tone. "I asked my servants to look for you and bring you back here once they had found you, you see, we need to explain something to you so please take a seat. The confused boy did as he was instructed and sat don't onto a couth opposite a small girl with short white hair who seemed to be nibbling on a chocolate bar. "But before we get to explaining, I would like to introduce my peerage to you, you are already familiar with Asia, Issei and Kiba so I'll introduce those who you are meeting for the first time, starting with myself" she said with confidence. "My name is Rias Gremory, president of the Occult Research Club. She then pointed to her queen who now stood beside her. "This is Akeno Himejima, vice president of our club". She then looked at the little girl sitting across from Xander. "This is Koneko Tojou" she said finally. Xander smiled at the girl only to receive a disinterested nod as a response.

"Ummm…. what exactly do you mean by peerage?" the boy asked in general curiosity. The crimson haired girl looking as if she anticipated the question replied "Ah yes, we still haven't told you" she said "we are devils" silenced filled the room no one daring to brake it until finally she continued gesturing to the grout who all sprouted black bat like wings. To say that Xander was shocked would be an understatement. He simple couldn't say anything. "I know this might come as a surprise to you, but don't be alarmed, we mean you no harm." She reassured. "Why are you telling me all of this?"

Because you aren't like regular humans Xander, you have something that the entire super natural world is interested in". "The entire supernatural world" he repeated. "Yes, mainly the Angels, Devils and fallen angels, but I'll come back to that in a second" she added. "Now I want to talk about what you have" she said further confusing the boy. "You have something called a sacred gear and very rare one at that, the Longinus class sacred gear Storm Surge, the Longinus's are the thirteen strongest sacred gears ever made of which there are thirteen excluding yours" she said with Xander only nodding at what she said. "Your sacred gear has the Black Dragon Emperor sealed inside of it" she said gesturing to his left hand. The boy looked to see his left hand to notice that the Black Armlet was still there. "That is your sacred gear and it is something that has been astounding the entire supernatural world since the beginning of its existence"

"Now, since you u asked my I'll explain what the supernatural world is and ill begin by saying that all of the mythologies that you have ever heard in your life are real" silence once again filled the room. The boy, even after hearing so much was still shocked from her statement. She just nodded in conclusion "That right, Hercules, Medusa, Thor, all real and so are all of the religious beliefs that humans have, they all reside in the supernatural world in their respective areas". "And you are telling me this because?" the boy said once again as Rias sighed. "I'm getting to that" she answered. "The supernatural world wasn't exactly a peaceful place, long ago the three factions of the Christian religion, the Angels, fallen angels and Devils had a war lasting for thousands of years wiping out most of the populations of the three factions". She said while running her hand through her hair "the war only came to an end when the three factions had to unite to stop an intense fight between the three heavenly dragons for the sake of their survival. Two of these Dragons reside in you and Issei's sacred gears.

"Aaaaand" Xander said in a bored manner allowing Rias to continue. All three factions relied on humans in orders to keep their numbers from falling to a critically low population. The devils in particular reincarnated humans by using the evil pieces system. This gave the reincarnated human the position of a chess piece to serve their master who had reincarnated them, the master taking the positon of king". "You are currently looking at my peerage, my queen, Akeno, my rook, Koneko, my knight, Kiba, my pawn, Issei and my recently acquired bishop Asia". She said taking in a small breath.

"This is nice and all but what does that have to do with me?" he asked getting impatient. "I was wondering of you would like to take the role as my newest servant, specifically my rook?" she said, as if expecting his answer to be obvious. He just stood there and said "what do you people even do anyway?" the answer surprised everyone in the room a little bit, mainly as it came in the form of a question, and a very good one ad that. Rias got prepare to answer and said "Nothing much, all we do is take on the responsibility for this area as Kouh is Devil territory in the human world" after she finished Xander asked "Anything else". "We occasionally hunt for stray devils". She added in a calm tone. "Stray devils?" The teen repeated. "Yes, devils who have killed, or decided to run away from their master"" she told him.

"Don't you ask the stray for the reason that they left?" the boy pointed out. "Why would we, it is a crime to leave your masters side under any circumstance" Rias finished coldly. "I believe you said Kuoh was Devil territory, how so?" by now the entire rom was looking back and forth between Rias and Xander. "And by that you mean?" Rias insisted. "What makes Kuoh devil territory, by the way you describe it, and the devils already have a home in the supernatural world, so why come here?" Xander pressed however Rias didn't have an answer for this one, she was about to retort until she was interrupted mid-thought when a white glowing magi circle appeared in the middle of the room, from it Emerging what looked like to be the entirety of the student council.

"What is the meaning of this Sona" the Gremory heir said with authority. "What authority do you think you have trying to take the Black Dragon Emperor for yourself?" replied Sona showing a stoic yet irritated tone. "Because he is to become my Rook and serve the Gremory household" Rias retorted not paying attention to Xander's growing anger "I don't know what plans you have with him but the only household that the Black Dragon Emperor would be serving is the house of Sitri" she said with an even more stoic tone holding her ground. The crimson haired girl was about to retort once more and claim ownership of the teen when-"ENOUGH" silence quickly spread across the room as all eyes were directed at Xander whose face showed nothing but annoyance and outrage. "WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE BRINGING ME HERE AND JUST TO FIGHT TO DETERMINE WHO'S SLAVE I GET TO BE. IF YOU THINK THAT I'LL SIT HERE AND DO NOTHING AS YOU TELL ME THAT I'LL BE SERVING EITHER OF YOU AS MY "MASTER" THEN YOU'VE GOT IT ALL WRONG. I DON'T GIVE A SHIT ABOUT ANY OF YOUR SPOILED BRAT HOUSEHOLDS, SO LET ME BE. He finished, noticing that all the eyes he could looks at in the room were the widest they could ever be. After calming down he finished saying "You all have some nerve e thinking that I'll just obey whatever command you throw at me like you own me, this is not the supernatural world, this is the human world and that doesn't happen here, so find someone else to be your slave. He was about to leave until he turned to Issei.

"Issei", he called out looking at the brown haired teen who was still somewhat shocked as were all other respective peerage members present. "Ummm… yes" was all he got out before Xander continued "I am not going to hold any of this against you, my only problems are the pair princesses over here who think they own me. So as far as I'm concerned you are still my friend, but if you don't feel the same way then that's fine by me I'll be going now". He said in a more confident tone as he left the room leaving the devils inside to look at each other in confusion and surprise.

 **Well that's it for the second chapter guys! Let me know what you all think about it with a review for the story. Especially on how you guys feel about Xander reacting to the outrageous claims that he will be serving one of the households. Also, I'm thinking of skipping most of the stuff between now and the Riser arc to the point when Xander meets him so that we could get straight into Xander's first official run-in with the supernatural world so let me know your opinions on that as well. Once again I hope that you are enjoying this story so far and hope to see you all again soon.**

 **One more thing, I would really like to hear some of your pairing suggestions for Xander as I do intend for him to be paired with one of the girls.**


	3. chapter 3

**THE LEGEND OF THE JET BLACK DRAGON-CHAPTER 3-RATING GAMES AND DRAGONS**

 **Hey guys, back with another chapter for you all, sorry this one took a little longer to right but I was kinda busy with some other stuff. Also there was a mistake in the last chapter at the end of my [A/N] where I said that I would be paring Xander up with one of the girls, that isn't true, I plan to have most of the girls like him. I'm still going give Issei some as well so don't worry. Once again thank you so much for reading this story I really appreciate the reviews I get for it so keep them coming, not just on pairings though, if you have a suggestion on where I should take the story don't hesitate to tell me. Hope you all enjoy the story, now without further ado, let's get on with the story**

 **I do not own Highschool DxD**

 **{Dragon talk}**

"Normal talk"

'Thoughts"

Two weeks later

It had been two weeks since the entire argument about which household Xander would be joining. After storming out, Xander couldn't help but wonder about how the supernatural world works. 'Do they really have the nerve to make someone their servant, without considering their opinion?'

He decided not to ponder on it any longer, as the matter had been resolved already. During the two weeks that followed him storming out if the room, both the student council and the occult research had made apologies to him for their behaviour towards him and the way that they unintentionally pressured him. Which he accepted, and with that they began building their relationship anew. To everyone's surprise Xander even agreed to join the occult research club!

As he was walking to school he came across Issei and the Rest of the ORC. He greeted them and walked with them to school. Rias Akeno seemed to be discussing something important so Xander decided not to pry on the matter.

After they had reached school they went to their classrooms in their own separate ways. Classes were boring though and not much was going on. That was at least until it was time for the school members to go home after the lessons.

Xander was walking home when he suddenly felt a strange presence its power could be felt even at a distance but faintly. Xander couldn't explain it but he was drawn to that power.

After walking for what seemed like hours he finally stumbled upon something that looked like an abandoned building. It was already dark so Xander decided to take out his sacred gear in case something attacked him. And sure enough his prediction came true, as he was walking into the building he could smell the faint smell of blood around the air. After walking deep enough, he finally noticed the lower part of a body uncovered by the shadows. It was completely naked with a huge rack that was barely hidden buy the darkness. Xander didn't know what to think, should he be turned on or creeped out by the fact that he was alone, in a deserted building, far away where no-one would find them, with a naked woman hiding in the shadows. He decided to opt for the creeped out feeling when he saw the rest of her body come out of the shadow. What he saw was like torture to the eyes. The woman looked like an abomination and like nothing else.

Suddenly she leaped at him only for him to dodge a strike clearly aimed at his head. 'She must be one of those stray devils that Rias told me about. She said that they turn into monsters, but deep down inside there must be a reason why she would leave her master' after thinking about this he suddenly had an idea. He immediately ran out the exit expecting her to follow, after she went straight for him Xander put his left hand out and parried her claw. **{Defy}**. That was all that was heard for a few seconds, and then suddenly the monster in front of him started to slowly form into a humanoid form. She looked at the boy before slowly putting her hand out of his. "What happened, where am I, who are you?" the woman asked. "My name is Xander Dimov, and I just freed you from your curse, you must be a stray devil." He answered "Oh no please don't kill me!, I had to run away or my master would've"-"shhhh" it's okay now, he shushed her. "I'm not here to hurt you, in fact t quite the opposite" he continued. "What do you mean" she asked. "I think I might be able to reverse the effect of the curse and free you from all the people trying to hunt you down" he said with a soft smile "REALLY!" she exclaimed. "But how?" "Okay, this is just a theory and it might not work but it's still worth a shot" he said as he stuck hi lefts arm out. "If you're a devil then show me your wings" he requested, the woman nodding slowly as she showed her two bat like wings and spun around. "Okay now give me your hand" she did as he said letting his hard armlet touch her soft hand.

 **{Defy!}**

There was a faint glow coming from the two of them, and suddenly the girl's wings began to disappear. She looked at herself and turned around "what did you do?" she asked being amazed that she couldn't summon her wings any more. "long story, point is, you're not a devil anymore, meaning you're not a stray, meaning that you are free now so you won't be hunted down, I'm pretty sure that I have taken you off of your hunter's radar now so rest easy and enjoy your life" he said once again with his soft smile. The girl was stunned, and after a second immediately ran up and hugged Xander. He just looked in awe, eyes wide at the fact he was pressed against here…assets completely standing there fully clothed when she was fully naked. He couldn't help but notice his trousers tightening and so immediately pushed her off lightly "THANK YOU SO MUCH, words cannot express my gratitude." She said in tears of joy as she hugged him again. "Don't sweat it" he replied laughing nervously.

Rias and the ORC were walking out of their teleportation circle to an abandoned building just as they were about to enter to hunt down the stray devil that was supposed to be in there they felt the signal of energy disappear. "What the" Rias said as she widened her eyes at the sight of the person emerging from the building. She saw Xander walking out with a bored look on his face barely acknowledging their presence.

"What are you doing here Xander" she asked in a tone mixed with being stoic and curious. "I felt something was here and when it came to attack me I defended myself, luckily I was able to take care of it" he said with a disinterested look. "I would have preferred that you let us handle it but I must say I'm very impressed Xander" Rias said with a small smile. And with that they all left. They decided to walk together to their way home. Everyone was just talking with each other Rias, Issei and Asia about devil stuff Kiba walking with Akeno discussing Xander's abilities and just him in general and upfront were Koneko and Xander talking about candy.

Xander's Room

Xander was struggling to go to sleep, he was still pondering about what that ex stray was going to do with the rest of her life now that she has been set free as a human again. He was lucky that the ORC came right after they parted ways otherwise things might have gotten ugly. Still, he couldn't help but wonder why he was drawn to her energy. Still even the fact that he managed to handle the situation on his own just proves how far he was coming in terms of strength for the past few weeks that he was training his sacred gear. He was rally showing improvement which meant he was one step closer to awakening Hwoarang's conscience. The mystical dragon had only visited him in his dreams twice before and he really needed to get some answers so he could finally understand the whole situation he is in and what Hwoarang meant by "what lies ahead". He decided to stop pondering about it and go to sleep 'doubt I'll be ready for what lies ahead if I'm tired' he thought as he drifted off into dreamless sleep.

Kuoh academy

It was a usual boring day at Kuoh academy, not much was going on, just the usual classes and the boring teachers. There was one thing Xander had to do though, Rias had asked him to collect some files for the occult research club from the Student council room. Xander didn't really have a problem with that but he couldn't help but wonder 'can't they just get someone else from the student council to deliver this?'

As he was on his way to the occult research club room, Xander could hear the sounds of shouting coming from the room "I'M NOT MARRYING YOU RISER!" was all that Xander heard before the response "for the last time Rias, Riser bears the reputation of the house of house of phenex, smirching our good name is unacceptable "the voice an unknown an added. Xander was so confused right now, he didn't exactly know if he should come in or not, he decided to knock on the door, if he was told to go in he would, if he was told not to , he wouldn't.

THUD, THUD, THUD

Was heard from outside the door, 'thank goodness, I don't know who's behind that door, but anything to stall Riser should be good' rias thought before answering with a little enthusiasm. The door opened slowly to reveal a raven haired boy of average high holding an envelope. 'Anyone but him, oh why did it have to be Xander of all people' Rias mentally facepalmed as all hope was now drained. "I came to give you the document from the student council, Rias" the raven- haired boy said without acknowledging the tall blonde man in a suit standing just a few feet to the left of him. Thank you Xander you could put them on my desk" she said with a forced smile.

"Is that one of your low-borns Rias?" Asked the tall man. "No Riser, he isn't a member of my peerage" Rias answered. The blonde man now wore a confused look on his face as he was thinking. He saw the boy of average height leave until he said "oh, then he must be a member of lady Sitri's peerage correct?" the tall man once again added, only for rias to shake her head in response. Now the man was more than confused. "Then which servant is he?" Riser asked seeing the boy about to leave the room not even sparing a glance at their conversation. "He's not a servant of anyone Riser, he's not even a devil, he's human" Rias finally answered much to Riser's shock. This was the point where the entire ORC was walking in the room from a different door to which Xander came through and all had surprised looks on their faces. They saw Rias, Xander, a tall blonde man and a shorter buxom woman with grey hair and a maid's outfit standing by the man in blonde hair.

"Are you just going to ignore Riser Phenex lowly human?" demanded Riser facing the raven haired boy now about to leave the room. "If I remember correctly, this is the first time you have addressed me, so no, I was not ignoring you" returned the boy who turned around to reveal a slightly agitated look. "Show some Respect human, you have the honour to be standing before one of the heirs to the Phenex household, Riser Phenex, high class devil and fiancé to Rias Gremory. The other members of the OCR, had wide eyes because of the words that just left his mouth, but they didn't say a word, they were just wondering how Xander would react to this and so looked at him in bated breath and anticipation in the direction of the raven haired teen.

"Dear goodness, there's no way, YOU ARE THEE RISER PHENEX?" the boy exclaimed much to everyone's surprise at the thought of Xander knowing who Riser Phenex was shocking them to the core. Riser was among some of the most surprised but he pushed his shock with a smirk on his face which didn't last for long when he heard the next thing the boy said. "I am truly sorry, your excellence it appears that I wasn't able to notice you because all the fucks I didn't give about your stupid name of household were covering my ears and eyes." Xander said in a sarcastic apologetic tone. If all present in the room had their eyes wide before, they were wider than dinner plates now, but most of them could barely contain their laughter at Xander's words. Even Rias and Grayfia were struggling not to smile.

But all of the comedy quickly went out of the room quickly as Riser became consumed by a flaming Aura, "why you, KNOW YOUR PLACE YOU INSIGNIFICANT HUMAN!" Riser yelled as he launched a fireball the size of a wrecking ball directly at Xander. **{Defy}**

The entire room stood in awe at the sight in front of them, Riser and Grayfia being especially surprised. That seemingly weak human just made that fireball disappear in a matter of seconds. They all stared at the boy, now wearing a black armlet around his left forearm with a purple gem in it. "Lord Riser, lord Sirzechs has instructed me not to allow any violence between you or anyone present at this meeting, regardless of who they are." Grayfia said to Riser. "Very well but I expect this human to be punished severely after I take my leave for his disrespect towards my name." Riser returned with a raging glare towards the Raven haired boy. "Oh and one more, thing lord Phenex" said Grayfia turning back to Riser. "And what could that be, Miss Grayfia?" asked Riser

"Due to the fact that we have failed to reach a conclusion on you and Lady Rias's marriage, I am afraid that by the order of lord Sirzechs, we shall have to settle this mater via a rating game". Finished Grayfia, "But what mater is there to settle, Lady Rias would be marrying me in due time, I thought that that matter had already been resolved" questioned a now more than agitated Phenex. "Yes but Lady Rias has yet to formally agree to your proposal so we cannot just leave things as they are now, therefore your peerages would have to compete in order for this affair to be settled. The winner decides if the marriage progresses of not.

"Very well, but I can't imagine that that is all of my dear bride's peerage?" questioned Riser. "And what if it is" asker Rias a little annoyed at Riser's remark Riser simply laughed, saying "but my beloved I have all fifteen of my pieces, you couldn't really expect to win against thee Riser Phenex without even acquiring a full set" he said as he snapped his fingers before a glowing red magic circle appeared before the rooms occupants. "Behold Riser Phenex's peerage". The magic circle faded away to reveal fifteen girls standing behind Riser.

Issei and Xander being amazed that most of them are smoking hot. "Rias, why is your servant looking at me and weeping?" Riser asked. Rias sighed "because his dream is to have a harem" answered Rias. "Oh, in that case, Yubelluna, come forward" the green haired buxom woman wearing revealing clothing now named as Yubelluna stepped forward. As she got closer to Riser they started to kiss much to Rias's and Xander's disgust. Riser then pulled away from the kiss and started groping Yubelluna by her breast.

Rias and her peerage stared in awe; Xander continued to look on in disgust, unknowing whether it was because he wasn't in Riser's place or because he had the nerve to do this sort of thing in front of his so called fiancé. Issei had had enough, he summoned his boosted gear and charged at Riser only to be jabbed in the gut by girl holding a staff. After the impact Issei was rendered unconscious. Following this Rias told Grayfia to inform Sirzechs that she accepts the Rating game. And with that Riser, his peerage and Grayfia took their leave, but not before Riser spared once last Glare at Xander.

Before Xander excused himself he was stopped when Rias said "Xander, you have no idea how much your interference in this means to me. If I can repay you in any way please tell me" Rias said looking at Xander as if she was just saved by a nobleman from a ferocious dragon, which was quite the irony considering that she was saved by a dragon from a ferocious nobleman. "Nah, it's cool, but who is this Riser Phenex guy anyway?" Xander let his curiosity reach the OCR's ears.

"Riser Phenex is third in line to the title of head of the house of Phenex, once of the three surviving pillars of devil Royalty from the Great War. There's the house of Gremory, the house of Sitri and the house of Phenex." She finished "I don't mean to impose on your affairs but in my opinion you are way too good to marry that douche, regardless of his stupid family name" said Xander "thanks Xander but I'm afraid there's not much of a choice, you see, this decision was made by my family" Rias sighed. "Well sucks to be you, now if you'll excuse me" Xander said with only a shred of sympathy as he was about to leave the room until "hold it Xander" he heard Rias say and he knew her tone spelled trouble for hi. "When a rating game is issued both teams are given a preparation period of ten days" she said with a smug smile on her face. 'Oh this isn't good' Xander thought. "Well, have fun" he said and made haste for the door until he felt his hand being grabbed by a soft, gently one.

He turned around to see Rias with a wider smile showing even more smugness. I was thinking of making good use of our preparation period and I have decided to make it a trip, but then I thought that as we are going to train, why don't we just make it a club activity?" Rias said in a happy tone. 'Fuck, I don't like where this is going' Xander thought to himself "which means that you'll be going as well as a member of the ORC" she said retaining her smile with a small wink. 'FUUUUUUUUCK' was all he could think and his face showed it too. Rias only widened her smiled at the sight of the boy's annoyance and pulled him so she could so her lips were millimetres away from his ear "oh well, sucks to be you!" she whispered with great satisfaction

After which she left the room, happy with her little revenge but also blushing a little at how playful she felt looking back on her actions.

Xander just stood there stunned showing wide eyes and a jaw wider than the distance between the sky and the earth.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHH!"

 **There you go guys another chapter, this took me a little bit longer to make because I was kinda busy but I'm glad I was able to make it nonetheless. I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, so please let me know if you did. Anyways I've been asked by some of the reviews to make a clear and detailed description of Xander's powers and their limitation's, so here they are.**

 **[Powers]**

 **(Surge)**

 **This is ability to multiply the power of the wielder of (Storm Surge). The multiplier starts off with doubling the user's power, but after every time the user's power is multiplied, the multiplier's number increases by one. in the sacred gears base form, the surge ability can be used once every ten seconds, however in balance breaker, the ability doesn't have a time limit.**

 **(Defy)**

 **This is ability to defy almost anything within reality, as long as it is weaker than the user of storm surge. Xander would have to surge a significant amount of times to defy the existence a dragon king for example. Defy could also be used as a method to cancel out an attack, ability or anything or the existence of places and people.**

 **(Transfer)**

 **This is the ability to give the power of the wielder of Storm Surge onto someone else.**

 **(Final survive)**

 **This is the ability immediately grants the power to completely restore any damage done to the wielder of Storm Surge as long as the wielder's body isn't destroyed completely. There are two forms of final survive, active and passive. Active final survive heals the wounds of the wielder and grants him all the power of the sacred gear that the wielder could handle without dying instantly. Passive final survive only heals the wounds that the wielder has if he has been killed. Think of this ability as ability that the wielder could develop over time, much like Vali's half dimension.**

 **[Limitations]**

 **(Surge)**

 **The limitation to this ability is that even when in balance breaker, the wielder can only be granted as much power as their body can handle, they would need to train their body in order to handle more power. However this process could take a long period of time Xander can handle about half as much surges and Issei can boosts, but in the end that would mean that Xander still winds up with more power.**

 **(Defy)**

 **This limitation is that the wielder of Storm Surge can't defy a person of attack that is stronger than the wielder out of existence. Also, using the defy ability would reset the multiplier of the surge ability according how much power it takes to defy the wielder's target. The ability also can't be used on multiple targets at once.**

 **(Transfer)**

 **This limitation is that the multiplier of the wielder's surge ability is reset according to how much power the Wielder of Storm Surge decides to give to their target. Also, storm surge won't give a target more power than it could handle.**

 **(Final survive)**

 **The limitation's to this ability is that no matter if it is used in passive or active mode, final survive has to have its user recover their life force completely before the ability could be used again. And recharging the user's life-force could only happen through rest and nothing else. If the wielder somehow attains their life force in an unnatural way instead of resting then the ability won't work until all the user's life force is gathered fully by means of resting. Also final survive won't work on self-inflicted damage. This means that if Xander kills himself he will die out right. Final survive also can't be triggered by friendly fire or is the attacker attacks the user solely for the purpose of drawing out the ability.**

 **Also in final survive, if it is active then the user would lose their sanity until they successfully defeat their opponent or run out of energy. After the ability is over, the user of Storm Surge would collapse and fall into a state in which they can't be woken from until at least half of their life force is recharged. Final survive is a survival mechanism for the wielder of Storm surge and so would only work in a worst case scenario. The last limitation to this ability is that the wielder has no control of it whatsoever.**

 **Well that's it for Storm Surge's abilities and limitations, thank you so much for reading this chapter and an extra special thanks if you made all the way here. See you guys next time and don't forget to leave a review. I am especially interested in what you guys think about who should be in Xander's harem. And also PM me if you have more questions about Storm Surge's abilities.**

 **Once again thank you all so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed**


	4. Chapter 4

**THE LEGEND OF THE JET BLACK DRAGON-CHAPTER-4-PREPARATIONS**

 **Hey guys, another chapter is finally out and I hope you enjoy this one, thank you so much for continuing to read this story and taking interest in it and I would once again ask you to leave a revue about this chapter. Tell me what do you like, what you dislike and who should be in Xander's Harem. That's all from me for now and without further ado, let get on with the story.**

 **I do not own Highschool DxD**

Gremory estate in the human realm

Sigh-"why am I even here again" Xander questioned with a sigh as he sat one of the couches on the Gremory estate. "Because, we need help in training for our match against Riser, Xander", Rias answered as if it was supposed to be the most obvious thing in the world for Xander. "What do I care about that it's true that this Riser guy is total dickface but why do I have to help you guys, what in it for me?" Xander continued. "How about this, if you help us with our training to the best of your ability, I will let you join me, Akeno, Asia and Koneko for a bath sometime in this trip" Rias said with a wink.

"I'm not much of a peeper, but being allowed kinda ruins the excitement if you ask me, so no, got anything else that would interest me?" Xander responded with a deadpan expression, expecting the Heir to the Gremory name to be out of things to offer. "Ok Xander, you drive a hard bargain but I have something that would interest you." She said in her normal voice this time before continuing "my father is on the schoolboard, if you promise to help us I'm sure he would gladly allow you an entire weeks' vacation from school, you can choose the date and time as long as it's not during any exams." She finished.

"That's fine and all but I barely know anything about my own sacred gear to begin with, so far I only know the basics of how to use it even with all the crazy training I've been going through" he answered. "Well, I'm sure there's some way that you can help us, you might even get to learn basic magic".

After this the boys and girls went to go change in their separate changing rooms to start some practice. Rias was curious about how far Xander had gotten with his powers so he put him up against Kiba in a sparring match.

"So I'm allowed to use my sacred gear for this?" Xander questioned only for Rias to respond with a yes. "Ok then, let's do it" Xander summoned the black armlet around his hand and became to surge as Kiba took his fighting stance.

Kiba charged at Xander only for Xander to catch his sword with his right hand with ease. After that Kiba managed to Kick Xander in the chest and so forced him to let go of his wooden sword. Kiba once again started charging in swinging with vast precise strikes. Xander dodged most of them but occasionally had to block. Suddenly Kiba made use of his trait as a knight being speed and quickly vanished before Xander. The raven haired boy looked around for his opponent only for the blonde to stop right behind him, he was about to deliver a really painful downwards strike to Xander's shoulder.

However Xander just caught the wooden sword without even turning around. **{Defy}** announced his sacred hear as its gem glowed slightly and suddenly Kiba saw his sword vanish into thin air. Now having to resort to hand to hand combat, Kiba took a step back only to charge right back at Xander and punch him with a magic infused fist, not enough to kill a human but enough to do damage none the less.

Xander just stood there, counting down in his head '3, 2, 1… NOW' He thought as he lifted his left arm up **{surge}** announced the armlet as Xander finished charging up what looked like an energy laser the size of a ping pong ball glowing purple on the outside but white in the middle. The energy then quickly disappeared from his hand to leave a confused Kiba.

'Yes!, he took the bait' thought Xander as he quickly charged at Kiba and swept his legs successful knocking the blonde on the floor and then getting on top of him restraining the blonde's right arm behind his back with his own and pointing his left palm with the little orb of energy in the middle of it straight to Kiba's head.

"Alright, that's enough" announced Rias, after which Xander promptly got off of Kiba and heled him up. "Nice going man, I didn't expect that" praised Kiba as Xander just rubbed the back f his head sheepishly. They might not know it but Xander was a sucker for compliments. "Yes, good work indeed Xander. Thank you" Rias smiled as she joined Kiba praising the raven haired teen. But now it was time for Issei's training.

"OW OW OW OW OW, I GIVE, I GIVE" cried Issei as he found himself in yet another one of Koneko's locks" Koneko finally released her grip on Issei as he started gasping for air that finally bestowed his lungs. "Focus your attack at the centre of your enemy, this gives them a harder time when dodging" Koneko advised. 'Man this sucks, I wonder how Xander's training is going' Issei though as he was resting on the grass.

Xander was now out with Akeno, picking ingredients from the Gremory's garden. "Why are we doing this again" Xander gave a bored questioning look to Akeno who only smiled at him and said "I told you, it's for your magic training". "Fine but I doubt I'm gonna learn magic through picking up vegetab-aahhh" was all he could get out before finding himself with Akeno on top of him as they were on the ground.

"Sorry Xan-kun, I tripped" she said as she was getting up she saw a growing bulge in Xander's trousers. "Oooh my, it appears I've stumbled onto a nice mushroom" she said in a teasing voice "and it looks just Ripe for the picking ~" she added, stroking the bulge. Xander just stared in shock as Akeno started to stroke the bulge in his trousers much to Xander's shock. "I think I might just keep this one for myself" she said playfully before starting to giggle. 'Am I dead, or hallucinating, WHAT'S GOING ON!' was the only thing going through Xander's head right now.

"Cough, Cough"

Both turned to the direction of the noise to see Rias with a tick mark on her head "Ara ara, hello Rias" Greeted Akeno cheerfully" while all Xander could get out was gasp in surprise.

"Hello Akeno, mind telling me what you're doing with Xander, because it doesn't look like picking vegetables to me" she scolded Akeno as she gestured for her to get up. "Sorry, Xan-kun, it looks like we will have to play some other time, she said in her usual cheery voice.

After that Akeno took her leave leaving Rias alone with Xander. "Rias" Xander said in a tone mixed between creepy and cheerful. Rias finally losing the tick mark on her forehead "yes Xander" she responded wondering what the raven haired teen was going to ask. "there are a number of goal that I've set myself to achieve before I graduate from Highschool, AND GETTING COCKBLOCKED BY AS A VIRGIN BY SOME DEVIL PRINCESS ISNT ONE OF THEM!" she shouted comically as Rias only smirked. "Oh don't worry about that, she was just teasing you" she replied much to Xander's annoyance.

One week later

Xander found himself in a black void world, however for the first time he's been here de didn't feel scared, and he knew what it was. **{Partner, can you hear me?}.** Hwoarang's voice was one strength and wisdom, Xander knowing this voice responded "Yes Hwoarang, I can, is there something wrong?" questioned the boy who for the first time could actually see his own body in that void, it was as if with every visit in here, the void got less and less dark.

 **{For now, all seems to be fine, however I wanted to inform you that you are one step closer to awakening my conscience to its full extent}** answered Hwoarang, with a little hint of pride to his voice. **{This is all thanks to the training you are going through, I look forward to meeting my new partner in person} finished** the dragon.

"Well ok then I'll admit that I'm really curious to see what you looks like" admitted the boy only for Hwoarang to chuckle a little **{if we are being technical you have already seen me, in the form of that armlet on your left hand, however if you wish to see me in the form I had before I was sealed then you should get strong enough to see through this void, only then will you be able to grasp my image prior to my sealing.}**

"I understand that Hwoarang, but I have a question, how did you get sealed in this anyway" **{I was sealed long ago, by the being that humans have come to know as God.}** he answered. "But why?" Xander pressed the question. **{Long ago the three factions known as the Devils, Angels and Fallen Angels had a war. We dragons saw no reason to take part in such foolish conflict, and so battled with each other for the purpose for improvement}** continued Hwoarang.

 **{But at one point, the war between the three factions was conflicting with own battle prompting us, the three heavenly dragons to interfere}** "The three Heavenly Dragons?" repeated Xander. **{That is correct, I and my two rivals Ddraig and Albion. We fought countless battles against each other as all three of us sought after opponents worthy enough to battle}.**

 **{I have told you all I called you for, rest well now partner}** Said Hwoarang as the void began to disappear and reality began to set in again "Ok thank you Hwoarang" said Xander as he suddenly opened his eyes to reveal the unlit setting of his bedroom.

'I need some water' he though as he went downstairs to the kitchen to pour himself a glass. As he was returning to his bedroom from the first floor, he saw a Crimson haired girl in a very see through nightgown descend the stairs. "Oh, hey Rias, I was just down here getting some water, what are you doing up?" Xander asked as the girl walked down the stairs to face him.

"I was studying tactics for our upcoming match, I need to be prepared for it, I have to win at all costs." She said with slight determination in her voice. "Oh, I see, so what have you found out?" the boy asked curiously. "Well so far I've found out that we really need to do our best in order to win this. Riser's track record of rating game wins and losses is 8 to 2". Rias said to Xander as he put his hand up to his chin in thought. "Well that's just a 4 to 1 win ratio so he probably won his first rating game, so I don't know why you wouldn't be able to do the same." Xander said in an attempt to cheer her up only for her to release a sigh in response "don't be fooled by his track record, those two matches he lost was in order to honour his opponent because he was competing against his family, he lost on purpose".

"Wow, that sucks" Xander said in understanding only for Rias to explain further "his ability is the same as the ability of the beast his family is named after, immortality" said Rias. "Whoa, how is that fair, no scratch that, how is it even possible?" asked an astonished Xander. "I don't know, it just is" responded Rias "this has been the key to his success in the rating games so far, I mean how are you supposed to lose if your immortal?" asked Rias rhetorically.

"Why do you even have to marry that assface anyway, nothing personal but you can do a lot better" Xander told her only for Rias to explain. "It's an agreement that my father set up, infarct the reason why we are deciding this matter via a rating game is because they expect me to lose." Rias finished.

"Rating game huh? More like rigging game is you ask me" Xander said and made Arias chuckle slightly. "The proposal was to the heiress of the house off Gremory, because of my title I'm not ever recognised as Rias". She said.

She began to walk on the marble parapet that she was previously sitting on. "The house of Gremory will always come before me, I've learned to adjust to it, don't get me wrong, I'm proud of my title"- she was about to continue but Xander interrupted her.

"You shouldn't be" was all Xander said and Rias just turned to him with a look of surprise, she was about to retort at the comment but Xander continued. "Any family who would force their daughter to go through something like this does not deserve her, you shouldn't be proud of being born into a high class family that's just pure luck, you should be proud of all of the good things you have accomplished on your own" Rias was at a loss for words, she didn't know if she should feel offended by Xander's comment or to agree. She was stuck between being Rias and being the heiress of Gremory and didn't know who she should respond as.

Xander continued "not everyone sees you as the heiress of Gremory, I see you as Rias, the president of the school club that I'm in and the person who I'll be supporting in this rating game". Said Xander "I guess you could say that its one benefit of having a human as a friend, I see you for who you are". He finished. Rias couldn't say anything, she could only smile at the thought of having someone who wasn't at all concerned by her status of her family.

Xander then felt two soft lips press against his check and looked to she Rias walk past him after giving him a kiss. She turned around and said "thank you Xander, you really made me feel better today" as she left. Xander only stood there dumbfounded, not only because of the kiss but also because Rias failed to notice that as she was walking past him, her very (and when I say very I MEAN VERY) thin nightgown had brushed past Xander's shoulder at Rias's chest area.

'Destination-Gentleman's folder, autosave complete' Xander thought as he walked back into the house by himself.

Last day of training

Everyone was sitting on the table listening to Rias's battle plan with great attention "The house of Phenex has no respect for us let's give them a taste of how string the house of Gremory truly is, they shall receive no mercy from us." She finished as all of the members of her peerage nodded in response. Rias then glanced at the corner of the room seeing the Raven haired boy with emerald eyes who was leaning against one of the marble pillars holding the roof up.

Xander was deep in thought and Rias saw that, she decided to ignore it for the time being because of the situation she was in and the coordination's she had to give to her peerage for the rating game.

Xander's POV

I couldn't stop thinking about what Hwoarang said to me, would I really be able to find it, and what if I fail, I only have a week before I have to go back to school and that week is only guaranteed if Rias wins, dammit. i have to find it all costs. By the way Hwoarang said it to me it sounded very serious.

( _Flashback one night ago_ )

"So what did you want to speak to me about this time, Hwoarang" asked Xander now encased in the eternal void inside his head waiting for the voice of Hwoarang to answer him. **{I have called you here once again to discuss something important}** answered Hwoarang before continuing **{I regards a sacred artefact, one with you must possess at all costs} Hwoarang** said.

"What artefact?" questioned Xander with curiosity. The dragon in the void waited for a second before answering **{It is the dark dragon blade, Urien. If you wish to live to your full potential as the black dragon emperor, the sword must be in your possession} f** inished Hwoarang. "How will some blade help me, if I need a sword couldn't I just get any?" Xander questioned, Only for Hwoarang to continue explaining its value.

 **{That sword isn't like any other, boy. That sword has been connected to me and this sacred gear by extension. Long ago, when me and my two rivals, Ddraig and Albion were interrupted by the three factions, we lashed out at them destroying most of the remainder of their population, that was until our bodies were destroyed}** Xander just stood there in amazement at the dragon's words and he hadn't even finished yet, the whole fact about the three factions and the dragons was becoming all too real for him, but he shook it off and resumed his attention to the dragon who continued.

 **{However, upon my body's destruction, they noticed that my bones had special qualities, qualities that could give unimaginable powers to its wielders. With those bones the four devil kings and God decided to make an artefact, a sword to be used to slay someone even with the strength of the four original Satans combined}** Xander only marvelled as the dragon went on to say **{That sword, now known as the dark dragon blade Urien, is something that all the partners before me have had to possess in order to reach the true potential of the Black dragon emperor, however most have failed.}**

 **{The sword was lost for many millennia until the seven hosts that I was with before you managed to get a hind at its location, however, birth after birth and death after death, the lifetime of my last host grew short and so in the end they all died, one after another before being able to get a grasp on Urien's powers powers}** he paused for a moment before continuing **{That cycle might have finally reached its end, with your lifetime, up until now every Black Dragon Emperor except for the first two who wielded it before it got lost has been this close to finding it, thanks to the efforts of your predecessors I have finally been able to find where it roughly is.}**

 **{By finding the sword and merging it with your soul, you would be granted longevity and power beyond that of any devil. Train and combine that power with the full potential of the power you wield now with this sacred gear and you would reach the level of power that potentially rivals that of the infinite dragon god itself}** Hwoarang finally finished allowing Xander to process all the information given to him. "So when shall I start searching for it?" asked Xander to which the dragon simply responded **{when the time comes I shall tell you, but until then you should focus on unlocking my full consciousness first.}** answered Hwoarang as the void around Xander started to disappear once again revealing his unlit bedroom.

 _End of flashback_

As he was leaning against the pillar in thought Rias come up to him with half worried and half happy look "is everything ok Xander" she asked "yeah, everything's just fine, good luck with the Rating game tomorrow" he said as he walked up to his room to retiree for the night. Rias only watched him with a questioning look on her face before she shrugged it off and decided to go upstairs for some sleep herself.

 **Well, that's it for this chapter five. I hope you like the bonding moments between Xander and Akeno and Rias. The next chapter will be the rating game between Rias and Riser, which Xander WILL NOT be participating in, just to clear things up. Also, for those of you who are curious about how the sword Xander tries to find looks, it's the exact same as the Dark dragon blade from the video game 'Ninja Gaiden Sigma' also if anyone of you is interested, here's a quick character bio for Xander. Once again I really hope you enjoyed and please leave a review or two for me, I love reading them and they really motivate me to get a chapter done.**

 **Name: Xander Alex Dimov**

 **Age: 18**

 **Hair colour: Raven black**

 **Eye colour: Emerald Green**

 **Build: average at the start of the story but gets more muscular as he trains**

 **Hobbies: Ball sports, training with his sacred gear, reading, gaming.**

 **Likes: Candy, children, Angels, peace, attractive women**

 **Dislikes: violence (especially towards the innocent), how devils treat humans and devil society, boredom, unfairness, work**

 **Fun facts: he is a bit of a closet pervert, hates when people are belittled especially on the grounds of something they can't change, he likes to make puns of other people's names, especially devil names (much to the devil's annoyance but for the laughter of anyone else who hears it), makes jokes frequently.**

 **Personality: laid back, caring, funny, charismatic, lazy, perverted, very moral**

 **That's it for his bio guys, I might include the members of his Harem next chapter but I won't if they don't get decided by then, or I might not do it at all so that I don't spoil anything.**


	5. Chapter 5

**THE LEGENT OF THE JET BLACK DRAGON-CHAPTER 5-CHECK-MATE**

 **Hello again guys, this chapter will finally cover the long awaited rating game between Rias and Raiser. It has come to my attention that I have made certain spelling mistakes in my last few chapters for which I apologise, one example would be spelling Raiser's name as "Riser". Hopefully I won't make quite as much spelling mistakes in this chapter and the charters to come but if I do, please excuse them.**

 **That being said I also have another announcement, I will be starting my second story!. My second story would be based on the "Infinite Stratos" series so if you are a fan of that please check it out when it comes out, still haven't decided on a name though, but believe me, it is like NOTHING you have ever seen before.**

 **One last thing before we commence with the story, every day when I go onto my account I'm like a kid at Christmas waiting to see a new revue, but so far I haven't seen any and even when there are some they are usually really short. This is why I want to ask you dear readers if it isn't much trouble, to send reviews which are more frequent or at least longer than one sentence, it really helps to motivate me and I love reading them.**

 **Hope you've all enjoyed the story so far, and without further ado, let's get on with it.**

 **I do not own Highschool DxD**

 **Kuoh academy**

It was the day of the rating game and all the occult research members including Xander were in their club room relaxing before their big game, which Xander wasn't participating in of course. Koneko was putting on here MMA gloves, Akeno and Rias were drinking tea while Kiba and Issei were sitting down on the couches. Xander however, as if in thought was once again, was leaning against a wall on the other side of the room looking out though the window.

"Xander, is everything ok? You've been leaning against that wall with that serious look on your face for quite some time now" Rias pointed out, focusing the ORC's entire attention ion the raven haired teen. "I'm fine Rias, really, I just hope that you guys win this." He said with a reassuring smile. "Don't worry Xander, we'll kick ass out there" exclaimed an enthusiastic Issei.

"Glad to hear it Issei, oh and Koneko" se said to the white haired girl's attention before he finished" when this is all over there will be a massive bag of candy waiting in the clubroom for you and me to share" he said smiling at her, she could only smile and nod her head at him.

"It's good that our fearless leader isn't worried about the game" stated Issei confidently. Upon saying those words, the door to the ORC opened to reveal two raven haired girls, one with a buxom figure and long flowing hair and one with a petite figure with a bob cut. "Sorry if I'm interrupting" said the petite girl as she walked towards the group, sparing a quick glance at Xander.

"No, please come on in Sona" answered Rias. The now named Sona and the girl behind her proceeded to the club members gathered for the rating game. "So how come you guys are here" asked a curious Issei. To which rias responded "there's going to be a live broadcast of the competition so family member could watch, Sona is here to help out with that".

"And besides, it's her firs rating game, I wouldn't miss something like that for anything" added Sona who then cast another quick glance at Xander, who was looking out the window with a thoughtful expression once again. "Xander, Sona is also here to take you to the student council room, you will be able to watch our rating game from there". She said getting the boy's attention, who only gave a glance at Sona and nodded.

Just then a grey magic circle appeared in the middle of the room, and from it emerged the grey haired woman in a maid outfit who Xander saw with Raiser eleven days ago. "It's almost time, I hope you're ready for this my lady". She then added "in a few moments you will be transported to the battlefield"

"I'll take Xander to the broadcasting room of the student council, please follow me" she said turning to Xander who just nodded and followed her. After reaching the student council room, Xander sat down on the couch in form of what looked like an image portal displaying the outside grounds of the school. "This is a live image of the rating game battlefield, it is in a different dimension from here so don't get it confused with the actual school" Sona explained in a stoic tone.

The previously mentioned buxom raven haired girl came into the room "I don't believe I have introduced myself to you, my name is Tsubaki Shinra, it is a pleasure to meet you." She said as she bowed down. "Xander Dimov, nice to meet you too" Xander returned with a smile which surprised both her and Sona since they still expected him to be agitated from their last encounter.

"Would you like some tea" Tsubaki asked somewhat eagerly. "No thank you I'm fine, so who do you guys think is going to win?" asked Xander.

"I'm not sure, Raiser seems to have an advantage in numbers ad experience, but there's still no telling what could happen." Answered Sona before adding "oh, and one more thing, in the name of the Sitri household, I would like to sincerely apologise for the way I acted when we first met, I got carried away arguing with Rias" Sona finished only to look at the boy who was giving her a warm smile which both surprised and relieved her.

"Don't sweat it, I'm the one who should be sorry for shouting out all of those rude things, I should have acted in this way, I guess I was a little surprised. I hope we can be friends from now on" he finished as he looked at them awaiting their responses. They looked at each other before nodding happily at him. Later they turned their attention to the image portal showing the battlefield.

"Tsubaki, give us a view of Riser's base" requested Sona to which her queen complied and whirled her hand around changing the image in the portal as if changing channels on a television. Soon the image changed to an image of a blonde man sitting on a desk surrounded by young women. "What's up with this guy? They are in the middle of a battle and he's just sitting there relaxing". Xander pointed out. "I guess he's that confident that he's going to win" Replied Sona.

"It's a little unfair that Rias, has less team members, why can't some of Raiser's team sit the game out to make it fair?" asked Xander awaiting a reply "you can't exactly measure how strong each team member is, so there's bound to be an imbalance somewhere, changing the situation could make the referee liable for taking responsivity if the king with excess pieces sitting out emerges as a loser.

"Those rating games look so fun, it's a shame that I can't participate, I'd love to fight strong opponents but becoming a devil won't be worth it" said Xander. "Not to pry but why exactly are you so adamant on remaining human?" Sona asked with curiosity. "Call it an evil piece or a servant, to me its slavery either way if you have to obey the king no matter what, and I'm nobody's slave" answered Xander.

"I see, but we of the house of Sitri and even Rias's household would never treat those who serve us a slaves, as soon as one become a member of our household they are like family to us" Sona stated with pride as Xander just stared a Raiser through the image portal. "Yeah well what if someone isn't as lucky as to have you guys as their master, what if they get some misogynistic creep like that guy" he said pointing at Raiser. The heir to the house of Sitri just sighed saying "I can only, agree with you on that account, there are occasionally devils who decide to abuse their high class and positions within our society for their own whims" said Sona in an agreeing manner.

Suddenly the image portal showed what looked like Kuoh academy's gym with Issei and Koneko emerging from one side to meet three girls on the other. Two of the girls were twins with green hair and wore matching gym uniforms while wielding chainsaws. As for the third girl, she was an average heighted girl with a voluptuous figure and wearing what looked like a more revealing version of ancient Chinese woman's attire. Then, another girl emerged and landed from seemingly nowhere on the ground right beside the girl in Chinese attire. The new arrival had blue hair tied up and going in different ways. What she wore looked like a martial arts uniform with a white shirt tied up with a red bow under a red wide sleeved shirt of the same material. The girl also appeared to be wielding a staff with two white balls at each end.

"So the battle's finally starting, i can't wait to see Issei in action" said Xander. "Is Issei's performance the main aspect of the game you are interested in?" asked Sona to which Xander replied "sure, we are rival sacred gears after all, it would be really unfortunate if he showed me up without me knowing" he said o Sona who just looked at him with interest. "I see, so how are you with your sacred gear?" asked Sona, and as if on que, Xander summoned a black armlet with a purple gem at his forearm and showed it to Sona.

Sona inspected his gear for some time and finally stated "so this is the sacred gear Storm Surge, one of the thirteen Longinus, and the vessel in which the Black Dragon emperor resides in". "Yeah, in the flesh, well…in the metal technically" he said earning a small chuckle from Sona and a smile from Tsubaki.

"So have you done any training with it yet?" asked Sona. "Yeah, because of the stupid Occult Research Club training trip, I've been busting my ass training with this thing, but its paid off, now I can get at least Nine power-ups in" finished Xander. The three teens sat there and decided to watch the next part of the rating game in silence; they saw Issei and Koneko emerge from the gym after defeating three of Raiser's paws and one rook.

'Damn and I was just looking forward to seeing that hottie Chun-Li lookalike in action' Xander thought as he continued to watch the image portal which was now showing Kiba's battle with another swordsman. The battle started dragging on for a while so Sona decided to restart her conversations with Xander from where it left off.

"So Xander, do you have any plans on what you are going to do with your sacred gear now that you know of the supernatural world?" asked Sona directing her attentions to Xander who only turned to her and answered "yeah, after this Rating game Rias told me that I could go on a one week vacation and I think I might spend it looking for this Legenda-"

But that was all Xander could get out before collapsing on the ground much to Sona and Tsubaki's shock.

 **Xander's POV**

I was just about to tell Sona about my plans to look for Urien but then suddenly I felt a indescribably sharp pain on my left arm where my armlet was and before I knew it, the image of Sona who was sitting in front of me became blurred. I collapsed with my view of Sona and Tsubaki rushing to my immobile body slowly deteriorating, the last thing I heard was my name being screamed out before I as encased in familiar darkness.

 **General POV**

"XANDER!" exclaimed both of the girls in unison as they rushed to his unmoving body, they checked for a hear beat and were relieved that it was stable, he appeared to be in fine physical shape so they were yet to discover why he had fainted.

Suddenly Xander found himself in the black void that he was becoming used to and he knew exactly where he was and what he was speaking to. "What's the big idea Hwoarang, I was in the middle of a conversation" asked the boy with hair almost as dark as the void itself. **{DON'T YOU REALISE WHAT YOU WERE GOING TO TELL HER, you cannot let any of them know you are looking for Urien}** Hwoarang almost screamed, startling the boy a little. "But why, why would they have a problem with me looking for a sword?" asked Xander to which Hwoarang sighed **{They are devils, and so far they have seen you reject a position in one of their ranks, frankly speaking they consider you a potential threat and so would probably have problems with you realising that potential, you were lucky I managed to bring you here in time}** Hwoarang finished as he let Xander take in all of the information. "So what you're telling me is that they don't want me to become powerful?" Xander questioned to which the dragon responded **{I can't be sure, but I do know that devils aren't exactly keen on the existence of beings who are stronger than them and refuse an alliance}** Hwoarang said before sighing **{Look, just don't mention Urien to them until you actually acquire it, they also wouldn't want you to have it since combining it with this sacred gear would give the wielder the status of a God, and Gods can't be reincarnated into anything so they'll be missing a chance to add you to their ranks.}**

 **{On another note, congratulations on your improvement with training, with your current strength you should be able to disperse this void so that we could meet face to face, it's your call}** praised Hwoarang to which the teen replied "Awesome, I'll give it a try" and surely enough after saying that, the boy focused his energy in the direction of his surroundings and began dispersing the void. After he was done, he opened his eyes to see that a massive Jet Black western dragon was revealed to him. The dragon was about 70 metres tall at least and had his dark magenta coloured eyes focused directly onto the boy before him. **{So this is what you look like, well then, good to finally meet you partner, it also appears that you have been able to finally unlock my consciousness to its full extent, well done.}** The massive dragon said as he looked at the boy who was just staring back at him in amazement. **{I suppose, that's all there is to this meeting, if there is anything more that you need just speak to me through your sacred gear, bye for now}** And after hearing those words, Xander found himself back in the Student council's room lying down on a couch with his head supported by a pillow.

He turned his head slightly to look at the petite girl with a bob cut staring back at him with concern "Xander, are you all right? What happened?" asked Sona with obvious concern in her voice. Xander bust blinked twice and let his surroundings sink in and finally said "yeah I'm fine, just got a little dizzy that's all" he said smiling at her. He then stood up and looked around before he asked "How long was I out anyway?" looking at Sona.

"Just a couple of minutes, you really gave us a scare you know." Said Sona with her stoic voice "Oh, I'm sorry about that, but I'm fine now so let's just watch the game okay?" said Xander as he smiled sheepishly, with Sona nodding at his suggestion. And so the three teens resumed watching the rating game in silence.

 **Rating game battlefield**

So far the Gremory household were actually doing a good job, so far they managed to take out three pawns and a rook, courtesy of Akeno blowing up the gym. Now it was time for Kiba to make his move as he started to take on thee of Raiser's pawns.

"Hate to burst your bubble because you're totally my type, but we have you outnumbered blondie". Said one of the paws who saw Kiba advancing to them "Oh, well let's just see about that then" responded Kiba.

Shortly after that, the three paws were laying on the floor unconscious, before they were enveloped by a bright blue light that made them disappear along with it, "Three of Lord Raiser's Pawns, retired" said a voice sounding from everywhere, it was Grayfia's voice, Xander heard that she would be announcing the game.

Now to the most current events in the game, Akeno decided to take on Raiser's queen Yubelluna in a fierce battle as Kiba and Issei were ready to make their next move. They ran outside calling out for the enemy fighters to come at them until a strong wind blew dust until it revealed a girl with brown hair with a bandage around her head clag in grey and green armour. "I am a knight in the service of Lord Raiser, prepare to fight" she said as she drew her sword and enveloped it in flames and ponting it at Kiba.

"I am Kiba Yuuto, a knight in the service of Rias Gremory, I shall be you opponent" Kiba responded drawing his own sword and getting in a stance, soon the two knights went at it and clashed, their speed was beyond that of almost any human, almost. The only thing that was visible to the naked eye from the battle of the two knights would be the occasional orange sparks emitted from their swords as they clashed with one another.

Meanwhile, Issei found himself surrounded by the rest of Raiser's peerage as they were all coming close to him. Suddenly Issei found himself being approached by a girl with reddish brown hair and some locks coloured in black the girl approached him before speaking up "I am, Isabella and I am a Rook in the service of Lord Raiser. Prepare to fight pawn of Rias Gremory" she shouted the last part as she charged at him, Issei swiftly avoided before asking "HOLD ON A MINUTE WHATS WRONG WITH HAT CHICK WHY IS SHE NOT FIGHTING?" He screamed comically pointing at a short girl with a petite build who only scoffed "I am just here to watch, I have no intention of actually fighting you, however I must say that Lady Rias has the worst taste in men, seeing how she picked you to be in here peerage" she said in a snobby tone which Issei didn't like.

"Well if you're not fighting then why are you here" asked Issei to which the previously mentioned Isabella started throwing punches at him while explaining "She has no intention of fighting because she is actually Lady Ravel Phenex, a member of the Phenex household but also Lord Riser's little sister" she explained to which Issei gave a surprised look "SHE'S HIS SISTER! That guy must be a total freak" 'although I get why he would want her in his harem sister or not' he thought after hearing Isabella explain the reason why she is in her brother's peerage.

Soo the fighting resumed until Issei decided to pull out the ultimate perversion technique "DRESS BREAK" he shouted as he snapped his fingers and suddenly Isabella's garments were torn to shreds earning Issei a scream from her before he blasted her with red energy which in turn made her body glow with bright blue light signifying here retirement from the battle. All of the girls were just looking on in shock "Wow, what a vulgar technique, this is perversion at its toughest" said the night battling Kiba the latter could only bow apologetically for his fellow servant's perverted behaviour much to Issei's annoyance.

Soon after that, a girl with long raven hair tied up in a ponytail and wielding a sword charged at Issei only for him to avoid a few strikes before crushing the sword with his gauntlet and kicking her away "Red Dragon Emperor if you could hear me now respond to what I'm feeling b giving me your power" after that a " **boost** " was heard. "More, I need more, I ask you to fully connect with my emotions, BOOSTED GEEEAAAARR!" shouted Issei, lifting up his gauntlet in the air. **[Dragon Booster, SECOND LIBERATION!]** Boomed the sacred gear as a green aura spiralled around Issei and sky rocketed into the sky.

 **Student council broadcasting room**

"Impressive, so boosted gear is finally evolving" said Xander with somewhat pride in his voice and then spared a quick glance at the girl who Issei kicked away before evolving his boosted gear. 'So now that fried chicken has Ibuki now! How many street fighter characters is he gonna get?' Xander thought to himself before turning to Sona. "I think they have a much better chance of winning now" added Xander who only got a small nod from a focused Sona as a response.

 **Rating game battlefield**

"Kiba, unleash your Swordbirth with all your power!" yelled Issei to which Kiba complied with "SWORD BIRTH!" he shouted as he stabbed his sword into the ground sending a blue wave of light to Issei who in turn punched the ground with his gauntlet **[Transfer]** boomed the gauntlet as a green insignia of a dragon flew up into the air from the gem of Issei's gauntlet and suddenly, from the ground emerged what looked like thousands of swords as once hitting the remainder of Raiser's peerage except for himself and his queen.

"Two of Lord Raiser's pawns, two of his knights, and one of his bishops, retired" announced Grayfia from the broadcast room.

 **Student council broadcast room**

"Somehow he managed to enhance the knight's ability with the boosted gear". Said Tsubaki to which Sona responded "A new power granted to him by the Red Dragon Emperor". Xander just watched on as he saw Akeno fall from the sky, battered and bruised from her battle with Yubelluna.

"Lady Rias, One queen, retired" said Grayfia through the broadcast. Xander noticed this and gritted his teeth. He then noticed another explosion happening and saw Kiba being enveloped in a familiar bright blue light.

 **Rating game battlefield**

"Lady Rias, one knight, retired" announced Grayfia's voice once again. "Kiba's gone now" Rias exclaimed as she looked on at Raiser who appeared before her.

"You might as well resign, darling" spoke an arrogant voice by the name of Raiser. "RESIGN THIS!" Rias shouted as she managed to land a magical attack on Raiser's face but to no avail. "You don't get it yet, do you?" "What a lovely bishop you have, refuse to resign and she and your precious pawn will only get hurt" said Raiser

Two members of Raiser's peerage were watching from the sidelines "took you long enough, Yubelluna" said Ravel to which the bomb queen responded "their queen was every bit as strong as we heard she was, believe it or not I had to use these in order to win.

"Hey what is that?" asked Issei. "Tears of the phoenix, our family's hidden treasure, they heal all injuries in a matter of seconds". Bragged Ravel "And how is that fair?" asked Issei "oh, take a chillaxative, we're only allowed to use then twice per game and you have twilight healing so I don't understand what you're getting so worked up about" retorted Ravel.

Issei then rushed to the rooftop where Rias and Asia were holding their own against the likes of Raiser. "Promotion to queen" Said Issei as he began ascending the stairs. Meanwhile Rias and Asia were there desperately trying to block all of Raiser's magic attacks until finally Issei emerged from a window and climbed up the roof (even though he has wings but oh well, whatever) and came to assist Rias.

After short exchange of words between Rias and Riser their battle resumed with Yubelluna flying up high and raining down an explosion of Issei and Asia which the former managed to protect the latter from. However Asia was still unconscious.

Issei then charged at Raiser boosting a couple of times before **[Passed** ] said the red gauntlet silently as Issei fell off of the side of the building, nearly reaching the ground.

From the student council broadcasting room Sona noted "unlike any of the other sacred gears, the Boosted Gear and Storm Surge both have a way of taxing the user's physical strength without warning"

Issei tried to get up but only managed to cough up blood, until he finally rose albeit struggling. Rias now enraged at her pawns conditions lashed out magical attacks at Raiser tearing both of his arms off, but he just effortlessly regenerated them to their usual form. "Just admit defeat my love, Raiser won't think any less of you" asked Raiser. They then turned their attention to Issei who was now standing.

Raiser decided that he had enough with Issei and so started attacking him, kneeing g him and punching him until he finally lifted the boy up by his shirt collar and summoned a fire in his free hand. "RAISER, what do you think you are doing?" shouted a distraught Rias. "I'm finishing this loser off, besides all deaths during rating games are considered accidents." Raiser was finally about to make the fireball connect with Issei's faced until.

"RISER PLEASE STOP LET HIM GO" shouted Rias as she hurried into Raiser's arms much to Issei's and Raiser's surprise. Rias then looked up at him with tears in her eyes and said "I resign okay, I resign, please just leave Issei alone" said Rias softly as the match was concluded.

"Lady Rias's resignation is recognises, Lord Riser phenex is the winner of the game" concluded Grayfia through the broad cast.

 **Student council broadcasting room**

Tsubaki and Sona's eyes were wide in shock 'did she just…resign?' was the common thought between the king and queen. However Xander's expression was indifferent, to b honest he didn't really care about the outcome of the match, sure he would support Rias a friend and club mate but in the end it was none of his concern who she was going to get married to, perhaps he was a little pissed that Raiser's arrogant self was getting what he wanted but that was wall, in Xander's mind if Rias decided to believe she was entitled to her own slave to use as how she pleased then she should expect some karma.

"Well then, I'll be off, thank you for allowing me to watch this with you" said Xander as he excused himself from the room.

 **Well guys this is it for chapter 5, I hope you enjoyed and allow me to apologise for the terrible way I conveyed the rating game, I'm not really good at describing fights so please forgive me, that aside I hope you still enjoyed this chapter and please remember to drop a review once you finished reading it, once again thank you all for reading and I will see you guys next time.**

 **Bye for now!**


	6. Chapter 6

**THE LEGEND OF THE JET BLACK DRAGON-CHAPTER 6-PHEONIX VS DRAGON**

 **So, this is going to be another long awaited chapter in which the black dragon emperor finally takes on the spoilt brat of the house of Phenex. Not really much else to say at the moment except to ask you guys to give me more reviews or PM's, they can literally be about anything in this story so don't hesitate to post them as they are a great motivation for me. And now without further ado, let's get on with the story.**

 **I do not own Highschool DxD**

 **{Hwoarang}**

 **[Ddraig]**

"Normal talk"

'Thoughts'

 **Issei's house/flashback**

Issei had finally found out how to communicate with the dragon spirit inside of him, and the timing couldn't have been better since he needed advice on how to crash the wedding between Rias and Raiser. The dragon known as Ddraig simply couldn't give any advice to Issei because Ddraig's host was simply too weak at the moment, there was nothing he could do to stop Raiser from marrying Rias, which totally pissed him off to the core. But it's not like Issei wasn't going to try, he was her pawn after all, it was his job to make sure that Rias comes back safe and sound and marrying Raiser might conflict with that job.

Luckily for him, it turned out that his master's brother was also in favour of him crashing the wedding and so it made it much easier knowing he had some support, as minor as it was the feeling of someone having your back was reassuring. Not only that, but without the help of Rias's brother, Sirzechs, it might not have been possible to even get to the party in the first place, it was in the underworld after all. As Issei was still thinking of was how he could free Rias, a magic circle made its way onto Issei's floor and out of it came none other than the strongest queen, Grayfia. She talked to Issei for a bit about how she found him different to all of the devils she had ever met before giving him a portal flyer with a message "If you want my sister back Issei you better be prepared to fight" is what Grayfia passed onto Issei from her king.

Issei was well aware of the consequences, but he didn't care, all he knew was that he had to get Rias back at all costs. And that was exactly what he was going to do, there was no way he was letting the likes of Raiser force his King into a marriage that she didn't want.

 **Underworld-present time**

Now, standing before the gates of the wedding, Issei was fully prepared to throw a beatdown on that fried chicken, which started off with some of the guards getting launched inside the wedding hall through the front door. The entire hall gasped in shock as Issei ran into the wedding hall filled to the brim with nobles celebrating the merging of the Gremory and Phenex clans.

"Who do you think you are boy?" asked Raiser with what sounded like the most arrogant tone he could muster. "I am Issei Hyodou and I'm here to take Rias Gremory back where she belongs, even if I have to do that by force" he said in between breaths as the hall gasped again. "CEASE HIM!" ordered Raiser as guards began surrounding him. Kiba, Akeno and Koneko took this as their que to get involved and began assisting Issei with the guards.

"Is this you're doing?" asked one devil "Lord Raiser what is the meaning if this?" asked another, only for those questions to be answered by none other than Sirzechs himself, their king. "It's just a little entertainment I prepared, Raiser" he said turning to the groom "I watched your last rating game and to be frank, I was a little disappointed by your performance, I mean for an experienced king to be nearly beaten by an opponent who was playing their first rating game?" he then looked at the crowd and then back again at Raiser "I thought that you deserve to redeem yourself after such an underwhelming score, since it could have been you just having a bad day out there, so I called upon this boy to give you a challenge, what do you think?" he said hoping to hit a nerve in Raiser's pride.

"I believe it's the end result that counts my lord" said Raiser in an irritated tone as Sirzechs was preparing to respond "besides we don't have a celebration like this every day, this party could use some flare, I think" the Red haired man then turned his head over to Issei "you there, they say you are one who possesses the power of the dragon and I for one would like to see it"

Raiser then looked at Issei and smirked "I see, you want a fight, well then far be it from me to refuse a challenge, how about it boy, shall we duel, Dragon vs Phoenix?" Asked the blonde groom "Bring it on Raiser!" answered Issei with determination in his eyes.

 **Battlefield dimension**

The setting was chilling to say the least, with a crimson sky looking down upon the two devils as they preparing to fight. Around them were giant sculptures of chess pieces surrounding the two combatants. Grayfia would be overseeing this game as a commentator and referee. She breathed in a sigh of hope before speaking up so that all present in the battleground and in the wedding hall could hear. "Remember the terms of this battle, in the case of Lord Raiser's victory, he shall be granted Lady Rias's hand in marriage, and in the case of Issei Hyoudou's victory, this marriage shall be cancelled, are both combatants satisfied with the terms of the battle?" she asked and both combatants agreed.

"Very well then, the time limit to this fight would be twenty minutes, if a victor doesn't emerge by then, the victory would automatically be assigned to the one who was challenged, is that clear?" once again the fighters nodded. "Very well then, you may begin" announced Grayfia, after which Raiser immediately sprouted his flaming wings and directed his full force at the boy in front of him, Only for Issei to dodge.

A few boosts later and Issei threw two glowing orbs of energy at Raiser who in turn dodged with the mobility of his flaming wings. 'Damn this guy is a lot more stubborn than I thought, this might be even harder than I expected' Issei thought as he blocked an attack from Raiser with his gauntlet. Issei Responded by charging up with two boosts and unleashing all of his power at Raiser, but Raiser on the other hand, as if to show off his "Superiority" to the spectators, just floated and let the attack hit him, regenerating instantly with his power of immortality. The crowd just looked on.

By now half of the time left until the battle ends was left and the crowd were all watching in amazement the displayed amount of skill in battle by both combatants, it was clear that Issei had been training a lot recently and his attacks and blocks showed it, but he was reaching his limit. He decided to try one more basic attack in order to win against Raiser an if he failed he would have to use the secret weapon that he had brought.

After three short minutes, Issei decided that it was time and he finally unleashed the item he had brought with himself just in case, but not before transferring all of his energy into it, it was holy water and the time to use it couldn't have been better as Issei was on the verge of losing since Raiser was picking his entire body up by the collar of his dress shirt.

Finally he opened the flask with his mouth gathering the only strength left with him after Raiser's infinite attacks just so that he could raise his arm high enough to pour water on the high class nobleman standing before him. And it worked, as Raiser let go of the exhausted Issei in order to tend to his face which was full of burning Irritation from the water. The two combatants now lying on the floor, one exhausted almost to the point that he would pass out and the other one lying on the floor grasping his face in pain.

Suddenly, the broadcast of a similar stoic voice was heard all around. "Twenty seconds remaining in the match" she said with a tone which did a magnificent job of hiding her sympathy for Rias now that her marriage with Raiser was all but guaranteed. And then finally the countdown came "five…four…three…two…and one. Winner of the battle by default is Lord Raiser Phenex" Grayfia said with slight worry in her voice, she had gone into marriage with actual love and wished for Rias to do the same.

The hall started chattering amongst themselves as the two combatants were brought back from the battleground. Raiser had completely recovered from all of the damage done by Issei, however Issei didn't fare so well, he was in a state of near exhaustion but still had enough energy to walk slowly. The ORC and Rias were all around Issei tending to his wounds and trying to make him feel better. "You fought well Issei, as your king I am really proud of you" Rias said with tears built up in her eyes, tears of sadness that all hope of her marriage being cancelled were now lost.

Raiser had a smug smile on his face until he overheard what some of the guests were saying "Can you believe that Lord Phenex nearly lost to a mere low-class?" said one guest only for another to respond "Yeah, and if it wasn't bad enough he only won by default". These comments made a tick mark appear on Raiser's forehead as his ego wouldn't allow him to be compared to a mere low class. He also saw that Sirzechs was frowning slightly so he decided to win the public over again by suggesting something that surprised everyone, but mostly the ORC.

The unintended Irony was that Raiser was definitely playing with fire now; there was no way for him not to win the public over, by challenging the Black Dragon Emperor. Raiser raised his voice and finally said "ladies and gentlemen, I hope you have enjoyed this little demonstration of a friendly battle between me and Mr. Hyoudou, if you are still unsatisfied with the battle then fear not, for Raiser has yet another person to challenge for your entertainment. And that person is no other than the Black Dragon Emperor!" after the last three words left his mouth the entire room erupted into gossip and talk of this Black Dragon Emperor.

Sirzechs was intrigued but more than that he was thankful that for whatever reason, Raiser would act on his own arrogance and give his sister another chance to escape that marriage even if it was unintentional, he didn't know who this Black Dragon Emperor was but as long as he saved his sister from that marriage then he was good in his book. "And where would we be ab le to find this black dragon emperor you speak of?" asked Sirzechs as Raiser pointed at Issei and said "I believe that my bride is acquainted with him, if she could call upon him or summon him here I would be more than happy to fight once again for Lady Rias's hand in marriage" said Raiser in his cocky tone before looking at the ORC for confirmation.

Issei was hooked on the idea since it meant that Rias had once last chance to escape marriage but was Xander really strong enough to take on Raiser? Rias was about to refuse the offer but it was too late as Issei had already told Raiser that Xander would fight him and so after telling Grayfia where to find Xander, she left to collect him.

 **Xander's house**

Xander was still up, training to become stronger and to evolve. After walking out of the student council Clubroom during the end of the rating game between Raiser and Rias he tried summoning his sacred gear, but when he did it wasn't just an armlet this time, it was now a black gauntlet which fully covered his left arm from the elbow to the tips of his fingers which were now covered in claws. He wanted storm surge to evolve again so that he could take on anything that was thrown his way.

Just as he was about to go to sleep after his workout a magic circle appeared on his floor with a familiar buxom woman emerging from it. "Greetings Mr Xander Dimov, I have been sent by Lady Rias to collect you as you have been challenged to a duel by Lord Raiser, do you accept his challenge?" she asked in a stoic tone only for Xander to Reply "Oh, the fried chicken wants a piece of this? Alright then bring me to him" he answered in a confident tone. It would be payback time for that fireball attack Raiser pulled in the ORC's clubroom.

Shortly after they both arrived to their destination and were greeted by what seemed like a million pairs of eyes fixed onto the boy who emerged with the strongest queen. He then walked forward and demanded "So which one of you stuck-ups summoned me here?" Asked Xander in a slightly irritated manner, even though he had come by his own choice he didn't like being disturbed late at night.

"I did, and I am terribly sorry to inconvenience you, but there has been a challenge issued against you by lord Raiser and since you are here it means you have accepted it" said a man unfamiliar to Xander; he looked a lot like Rias. The same hair, same eyes, Xander was sure that they were related. Just as he was thinking that he heard a familiar voice "Please stop this at once Raiser, I'll let the wedding continue, just please send him back!" cried out a worried Rias Gremory but Raiser was too immersed by his own ego to back down now.

"Lady Rias, Raiser is yet to prove himself worthy enough for your hand in marriage, taking it without deserving it would dishonour my family would it not? And besides Mr… aaaaahh…the black dragon emperor could hold his own isn't that right?" he said, while gesturing at Xander who only nodded in Response. "But this time I would like to make the battle more interesting" said Raiser as he started grinning ear to ear. "What do you propose?" asked Sirzechs. "Oh nothing special, only that in this time we fight to the death!" said an exited Raiser much to the shock of everyone around him.

Rias had had enough, she was never going to let anything happen to Xander, she didn't know it yet but he was perhaps the only person who truly understood her, and he wasn't even a supernatural being, just a human who did nothing wrong, she didn't care if she had to marry Raiser ten times over but she wouldn't let Xander die. "THIS IS AN OUTRAGE, brother please tell Raiser that such a thing is unacceptable" pleaded Rias with all her might, but Sirzechs wouldn't budge. "If the challenged agrees to the terms of the battle then I see no problem for it to commence" said Sirzechs.

He looked at Xander's direction and got a nod from the raven haired teen, indicating his agreement to the so far established terms of the fight. "Black Dragon Emperor, if you emerge from this battle as the victor what would you like as a reward?" asked the red haired man only for a guest to speak up "that's preposterous, a reward for a mere human?" shouted the guest as Sirzechs retorted "Your king has spoken, I have brought this boy here to fight and so I must compensate him for his troubles". "So tell me, what you would like as a reward?" asked the red haired man. And Xander replied "well for starters, I heard that your father is on the Kuoh academy schoolboard, so I would like him to grant me two weeks off, secondly, I would like for this marriage to be cancelled, and thirdly" he paused as a grin crept its way across his face "I'd like for Raiser Phenex to be demoted to a mid-class devil if I win" he said with great satisfaction.

The entire room was shocked and their expressions showed it, this lowly human had just been called here and he was already asking for a nobleman to be demoted, what arrogance. Was what most of the guests thought. But Sirzechs saw this as a perfect opportunity to use reverse psychology and so said to Raiser "Lord Raiser, those terms do appear quite risky, if you choose not to fight it would be understandable" said the Maou who hoped that Raiser would get cocky in this time out of all times which he did.

"Not to worry my Lord, Raiser is confident in his abilities and would not let his family down" answered the blonde and so the two were transported to the same battleground as the previous battle. However all the damage to the area had been repaired.

So now the two men stood facing each other and then a voice being broadcasted everywhere said "do both combatants agree with the terms of the battle" and she got a nod from both fighters. "Very well, there shall be no time limit placed on this battle as the two fighters would be fighting to the death, you may begin when Ready" finished the voice as the carnage began.

And so the battle commenced with Raiser immediately sprouting his flaming wings in a show-off manner. Now, ready to avenge the humiliation that Xander put him through, he brought out two fireballs on top of each of his hands, each of them being the size of four beach balls, Raiser then combined those two balls of fire into one massive fireball and shot it straight at Xander. However, Xander was already on his fifth surge and it would take about ten seconds to hit because of its size and it was about to but then the sixth surge came in, and with that power, Xander was able to defy the fireball out of existence.

That was a lucky strike as some would call it, but now Raiser was still full of energy while Xander's surge counter was reset. Xander decided to wait for about thirty seconds to at least gain some energy to fend off small attacks.

However this time Raiser wasn't planning on a magical attack but rather swooped down like an eagle and landed a punch right at Xander's face, much to Xander's surprise but then- **{Surge}** boomed the gauntlet and so Xander fired a bolt of lightning at Raiser which hit him dead on, however Raiser didn't even flinch at that, he simply took the hit and regenerated his body.

"You see boy, THE MOMENT THAT YOU AGREED TO A FIGHT TO THE DEATH WAS THE VERY MOMENT YOU SEALED YOUR FATE, HOW DO YOU EXPECT TO WIN A FIGHT TO THE DEATH WHEN YOU'RE OPPONENT IS IMMORTAL?" shouted Raiser at Xander in a voice mixed with pride and rage. Xander just smirked, he had a plan to beat Raiser from the very beginning, even with his immortality and it was now time to set this plan in motion.

Back in the wedding hall, Rias was watching on with great worry, she could never forgive herself if something happened to Xander. Sure he was difficult to handle sometimes as she didn't have the right to order him around like her servants, but she still cared deeply for him and yet she was still conflicted at what she wanted her relationship with him to be. She continued to watch on to see Xander preparing an attack for Raiser but suddenly screams of agony could be heard and if someone in the wedding hall wasn't focused on the fight before they were definitely focused on it now and what they saw nearly made them vomit.

It was the sight of Xander, getting impaled in the torso by a flaming hand behind him, a hand belonging to Raiser Phenex, Xander coughed up blood and was going to fall to the floor if not for the hand through his chest forcing him to stand, Raiser then powered up a fire ball the size of a beach ball with his free hand and shot it directly at Xander's back at point blank range.

The room fell silent for a moment until "NOOOOOOOOOO" screamed Rias at the top of her lungs, tears now falling down on her face that she couldn't hold back, the ORC was barely faring any better, Issei had his fists clenched in rage "THAT BASTARD" Issei shouted and the other members of the ORC could only share the sentiment. Akeno also had tears running down her face but not as much as Rias, Koneko was just looking down, it's true she was sad but she was mainly frustrated that she didn't get to know him any better.

They all turned to the large image portal in the wedding hall on the ceiling to see Raiser standing next to Xander's corpse before looking up in satisfaction and saying "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, THE BLACK DRAGON EMPEROR HAS BEEN SLAIN!" He shouted out with what seemed like the most arrogant voice in the history of arrogant voices. He was about to fly away to resume the wedding but-

 **{Rebel Dragon, Final Survive OVER-SURGE}** boomed the boy's gauntlet and before anyone knew it he was on his feet and a dark violet aura started spiralling around him and reached deep into the sky, it later dispersed to reveal the sight of Xander wearing what looked like Black dragon-like armour with purple gems on his arms and knees and one large gem on his chest. The helmet of the armour had three silver tusks , two on both sides of the face and one going onto the centre of the top of his head .The armour had piercing eyes of the same colour as it's gems staring directly into Raiser with the intent to kill.

"What's this, A SCALE MAIL?" demanded raiser getting up since he got knocked over by Xander's intense spiralling aura. Xander, now clad in his scale mail flew up and powered up.

 **{Surge}** was what could be heard from the gem in Xander's left arm and it said it about ten times before Xander swooped down and punched Raiser in the face sending him flying directly into one of the giant chess piece statues. After that Xander finally spoke up "Ok Raiser, let's see how good you are without that immortality of yours" and so the armour lifted up its left hand **{Defy}.**

Raiser now started to grasp his face in pain "what is this? Why am I not regenerating?" demanded Raiser as he stood up albeit shaking and in pain. "Oh what's the matter, the big bad bird can't do shit when its Immortality is defied?" asked Xander mockingly as he powered up again. "You what? YOU DEFIED MY IMMORTALITY?" Raiser screamed.

 **{Surge}**

"Alright time to finish this"

 **{Surge}**

"These past weeks I've barely done anything but train like crazy"

 **{Surge}**

"Now you devils get to see the true might and power of a human"

 **{Surge}**

"just look at you arrogant self, you thought you were the shit and so decided to look down upon everyone, even members of your own race"

 **{Surge}**

"Now it's finally time for the consequences, here's a new move I've been practicing" said Xander as blue lighting started generating at his feet before going up his entire body becoming thicker and bigger until it finally reached his left hand now pointed at Raiser "KARMA CHARGER" Xander he shouted as he sent bolts of lightning directly at Raiser sending him flying directly into the giant statue of a Knight.

The Dragon-like armour then broke into a what seemed like thousands of pieces and let Xander onto the ground with his black gauntlet still out. Xander started walking towards the unconscious Raiser ready to deliver the final blow but then-

"NOOOOO, STOP IT" cried an unfamiliar voice as a blonde girl with hair made up in a pair of drills flew down between Xander and Raiser with her flaming wings and arms out in a protective manner. "This match is done, you win ok, don't hurt him" exclaimed the girl but Xander continued to walk.

"Alright then, let this be a lesson to you fried chickens, don't fuck with me" he said grinning in a satisfied tone. The girl before him only gasped at his words and unintentionally blushed for some reason.

"This match is concluded, the winner is Xander Dimov" said Grayfia's voice over the broadcast.

 **Wedding hall**

Rias was just watching on with glistening eyes, a smile on her face "he did it" she said in a soft voice "he actually did it…for me" she said as more tears of joy began to flow down her face. She now knew what kind of relationship she wanted with Xander.

The ORC was just cheering for Xander's victory but that victory was short lived as through the image portal they saw Xander alone in the battleground with his legs shaking with fatigue coughing up blood before collapsing on the floor with his gauntlet disappearing.

"XANDER!" they all cried simultaneously.

 **Aaaaaaaand that concludes Xander's battle with Raiser Phenex, I hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Let me know how I did in decribing the fight between Raiser and Xander. Also about the {Final Survive} in this chapter, let me explain it before you all start getting confused.**

 **The OVER-SURGE part is just Xander's counterpart to Issei's over booster and I decided that adding it to final survive would be cool. Some of you may wonder how Xander could talk under the effects of final survive since the user is meant to lose control so I'll explain. Xander was basically running on his sacred gear's autopilot, he couldn't control what his body was doing but he was still conscious and knew what was going on, he just had no control over it, this is why Xander was able to talk and even announce his Karma Charger move. I'll probably explain the details to that move in the next chapter. Also in this story, Issei doesn't give his arm to Ddraig.**

 **Thank you all so much for reading, please review or PM me to tell me how I did!**

 **Bye for now!**


	7. Chapter 7

**THE LEGEND OF THE JET BLACK DRAGON-CHAPTER 7-A BLAST FROM THE PAST**

 **Not much to say in this [A/N] except to encourage you guys to continue to review my story and PM me. Thank you all for continuing to read my story and I really hope that you enjoy. I also want to say that in these next few chapters which will be covering season 2 of the anime I would be straying away from canon a little bit in the sense that Xander would go off to try and find Urien. And now without further ado, let's get on with the story.**

 **I do not own Highschool DxD**

 **{Hwoarang}**

 **[Ddraig]**

"Normal talk"

'Thoughts'

 **Two weeks after the fight with Raiser**

Xander found himself in front of a gigantic dragon that was looking down at him, the dragon having its familiar Jet black scales and the same purple eyes that Xander was familiar with, it was Hwoarang. But why has he summoned Xander here?

 **{So I'm guessing you're still wondering why I summoned you here instead of talking to you through the gauntlet, let me explain.}** The raven hared boy just nodded in focus without saying a word. **{There is something that you need to know, regarding your parents, the truth is you are not related by blood}** those words pierced through Xander's chest like a knife. 'What does he mean we're not related by blood, what's that all about?' he thought as he continued to listen albeit shaken up a little by Hwoarang's statement.

Hwoarang sighted and continued **{long ago, in a small village in a region that those in the human world would refer to as Eastern Europe you were born, you lived a happy life with your two parents and big brother but that all changed when you turned six years old, but rather than telling you from this point on, I'd rather show you}** said the dragon as the place that Xander was in slowly vanished to reveal Xander to be in the middle of a mountain range, coverer almost completely in snow with a purple sky, Hwoarang was nowhere to be seen.

"Hwoarang, where did you go?" shouted Xander until he heard Hwoarang's voice seemingly from nowhere **{I am here, just look above you}** responded Hwoarang as Xander looked up to see the purple sky **{we are still in your mind right now but this is the village that you were born in, look behind you}** Xander complied and looked behind him to a village, seemingly normal until black smoke erupted from somewhere in the middle of a village.

Xander ran to where the source of the smoke was only to see a young man, with shoulder length raven hair and blue eyes look back at Xander in a menacing way, the man conjured up a fire ball in his hand and charged at Xander who tried to summon storm surge but to no avail. Xander braced himself for impact only for the man to faze directly past Xander and throw the fireball at a building nearby, engulfing it in flames immediately.

'Hang on, I've been here before, I remember this place' though Xander as he then saw the man look around to see a woman holding a child run into a nearby building. Xander and unfortunately the man followed suit. Once they got into the house, the man kicking down the door in while Xander just walked through the wall, they saw a crying child hiding behind his mother and father who were standing between the man and the child.

"Rivus, I'm begging you, please don't do this!" cried and pleaded the mother but to no avail as the now named Rivus threw a bolt of fire hitting the woman directly in the abdomen. She ran outside in the hope of easing her burns with the snow outside leaving the father there to protect the boy. Xander could barely watch, he just looked at the boy. They had the same eyes, the same face, the same expression on their faces, there was no doubt, that boy…was Xander.

But before the realisation sank in, Rivus sent a flame that directly attacked the father who quickly grabbed his son who was now unconscious with shock into his arms. He then ran outside where his wife was. As he got there Xander and Rivus went after them. "Alex, I won't make it, run with Xander as far away as you can!" the mother said while coughing up blood and collapsing on the floor, her body now motionless.

The father, now named Alex just held the boy and ran as fast as he could. But in time his injuries and his fatigue soon caught up with him and so he collapsed shortly, leaving the boy to wake up in his father's arms.

The boy was begging his father to wake up thinking that he done something wrong and that his parents were being taken away from him as punishment but to no avail and soon he looked up to see his big brother walking up to him, a psychotic grin on his face and both his hands ignited with fire. He launched the fire in his hands at the younger version of Xander as the older one watched on.

The little Xander braced himself braced himself for impact the same instinctive way as the older one did earlier but once again nothing came. This time Xander could see someone had intercepted the attack. It was a man wearing an exorcist uniform with crosses decorating it. He had blonde hair and green eyes but the most distinctive features were the ten angelic wings he had sprouted on his back.

"Leave him be, that boy is innocent" said the angel "Oh, and who might you be?" replied Rivus in an irritated tone "my name is Dulio and I am an angel in the service of Lord Michael, and I won't let you harm this child" said the angel. "You should really mind your own business, fine I'll let you keep him, for now" Rivus said before being consumed by flames then vanishing along with them. All that was left was one of Rivus's hairs falling to the floor slowly. The angel just looked at the cowering boy in pity and put a finger two his forehead "an innocent child like you doesn't deserve to have such horrible memories" is the last thing the older Xander heard before being transported back into the dimension where he was with Hwoarang.

 **{So you see now this is what happened to you, have you ever wondered why you can't remember anything before the age of six, it's because that angel erased your memory so you would have the chance of growing up as a normal child. He later took you to an orphanage where you were adopted by your current parents. After that your parents decided to move to what you humans know as England and start a new life there with you, I'm sorry you had to find out this way}** said Hwoarang with a tone of pity on his voice as Xander stood there shocked.

But being as mentally strong as he was he decided to just breathe, relax and take it all in. finally as he was taking one last deep breath he woke up to the sight of his bedroom. His hand roamed the bedsheet until it touched something round and soft, he squeezed it and heard a soft moan coming from just inches next to him. He rubbed his eyes and looked to find a naked Rias Gremory on his bed.

He just watched on while his hand was still touching her "assets" without him even noticing. Rias finally woke up. "Good morning Xander what time is it?" she asked casually "DON'T GOOD MORNING ME YOU CRAZY WOMAN WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN BED WITH ME!" demanded Xander as Rias explained. "Well, after you defeated Raiser you collapsed to the ground, when we tried to wake you up you wouldn't budge until now; you were unconscious for nearly two weeks. Luckily your parents seemed to be out of town for the first week but when they came home to see you and me in bed together I naturally had to give them an explanation.

Xander only looked at her with a slight tick mark forming on his forehead and asked "and what exactly did you tell them?" he asked "I told them that we were dating of course, what other explanation would fit the circumstance?" she asked as if her actions were normal. "YOU WHA-mmmff" Xander's eyes were wide; Rias had wrapped her arms around his neck and buried his face into her chest. "I'm so glad you're okay, you had me so worried when you collapsed like that, I don't know what I would've done if you were gone" she said with tears building up in her eyes.

"Um, thanks" was all he could say in a muffled voice as he pulled away 'wow, I didn't realise how much she cared about me, and I'm not even a devil'.

"You were kinda suffocating me thought"

'THAT WAS AWESOME!'

"So we should stop now"

'PLEASE DO IT AGAIN!'

His words and thoughts were conflicted but he brushed it off as he heared his mother shout from downstairs "Rias dear, has Xander woken up yet?" asked Xander's adopted mother 'Rias dear?' Xander repeated in his mind. "Yes mother, we'll join you for breakfast shortly" 'MOTHER!' Xander once again repeated.

After that the two just got dressed in their school uniforms and headed downstairs for breakfast, apparently Rias had made herself at home while Xander was out, but hey, based on the sight he woke up to this morning Xander wasn't complaining, though he wasn't sure if releasing his inner pervert would be a good option.

"Mother, is it okay if we do club activities in here today?" asked Rias to which the middle aged woman replied "Of course dear, just make yourselves at home"

And so, after school every member of the occult research club was in Xander's room, the devils were going over their contracts as Xander was just patiently waiting for them to start their actual club activities. And they were about to until- "Oh, hello guys, I hope I'm not intruding but I thought that bringing in some of Xander's childhood pictures would help inspire the insult research club" she said with a warm smile. 'So close yet so far' Xander thought as Kiba spoke up trying to suppress his laughter "yes ma'am I believe that those pictures would definitely help us to generate some good insults" he said that last part looking at Xander mockingly much to Xander's dismay.

'Wait hold on a second, if they aren't my real parents then how do they have pictures of me as a child? The angel must have saved them to help them pretend like they were my real parents'.

His thought was broken by all of the girls except Koneko squealing in joy as they found him absolutely adorable "Aaaaawww look at him, he's just perfect" Akeno said "I know right so adorable it's just too much" said Rias with glistening eyes.

All of those sentiments continued until Kiba asked Xander "Hey Xander, where if this picture from?" he asked pointing to a picture showing Xander at probably the age of nine with a cute blonde girl at about the same age sitting next to him. But Kiba's attention was on the sword behind them. "Oh, this from way back when I used to live in England, that girl was my best friend at the time, her name was Irina. Xander responded but he knew that something was bothering Kiba.

"What is it man you look bummed" asked Xander but Kiba said "don't worry, it's just that the sword in the picture…is a holy sword" answered Kiba, Xander had heard about holy swords and their properties from Hwoarang.

After club activities were finished everyone went their own separate ways. Most of the ORC went home but Issei had a contract with some rich guy. Rias also had some work to do in the actual Occult Research Club and so she went there.

Xander decided that it would be best for him to get some training in, at this point his growth in muscle was becoming apparent and he was a little bit proud of that. It even added more tone to his face and it made him look a lot more handsome. Since finding out about his sacred gear, Xander decided that he should train non-stop to hone his abilities, his new goal was to unlock his balance breaker which Hwoarang was telling him about earlier in the day.

 **2 hours later**

The entire Occult Research Club except Issei and Xander were gathered in what looked like an abandoned building. They were expecting Issei so they were a little surprised to see Xander approaching them. "Xander, what are you doing here" asked Rias as Xander said "I sensed a weird energy signal trailing from this place, I'm guessing it's a stray devil since you guys are here as well, I was hoping that I would get to take it down alone but oh well".

"Well Xander just relax, punishing it is our responsibility" she said just as Issei was arriving but then Xander said "Well that's all well and good for you but my responsibly is to give it another chance" said Xander much to everyone's surprise. "what do you mean" Rias asked "I mean exactly what I said, this is the human world so you can't just go around killing things when you like" he took a breath and continued "you claim that stray devils have run away from their master, but have you ever just stopped and asked yourself why they did it, hasn't it ever gone through your head that maybe their master was abusive or in the wrong?"

He finished and everyone but Rias held their heads in though, what Xander said was actually making sense, "regardless of why they have done so, they have chosen to run away to execute their own selfish desires and for that they deserve to pay with their lives" Rias said which angered Xander "BULLSHIT, they are living things too you know, how dare you treat other living things this way, just because they used to be humans and you consider us inferior you decide that you can treat us as you please?" but then Rias retorted "humans consider other lifeforms inferior too you know, why do you think that humans have pets?" but then Xander responded "Maybe so but at least when a pet dog runs away a human wont hunt it down until they kill it, that would just be savagery and its exactly what you are doing" Xander exclaimed.

At this point everyone even Rias as starting to catch on to what Xander was saying, he was actually right. Xander then started to speak in a much softer tone than before "Hey Rias" he said as he faced the crimson haired woman "what is it?" she asked. "Remember when you were at that wedding hall and you were about to get married to that jerk Raiser, do you remember how you felt? You felt helpless didn't you? I bet deep down inside you were begging that someone would come to free you from him, well someone did, I freed you Rias. I freed you because I didn't want you to suffer, because I knew that there would be no way out for you once you got married to him".

He paused for a moment and he saw that Rias was now starting to build up tears in her eyes but he didn't care anymore, this time he was putting his foot down and he wasn't dealing with any more of this high class devil bullshit and then he said "well imagine how the devil inside that building must feel right now, if you got married to Raiser wouldn't you want to run away? Rias, you are a great master to your servants and I'm sure that they would never think about running away from you, but not every high class devil in the underworld is as nice and kind as you are and that's why their servants want to run away".

"Remember when I interrupted your conversation with Raiser in the ORC club room remember how he ordered his queen to come forward, do you remember those disgusting things he did to her, she played along but I'm sure she was hating every second of it".

Rias's eyes widened as she remembered something that happened a week after Xander's fight with Raiser while Xander was still unconscious, Raiser's entire peerage except for his sister had shown up to Xander's front door, all of them wearing some of the happiest faces she had ever seen. It turns out that they had all come there to thank Xander for freeing them from Raiser, apparently after Raiser lost he was demoted to a mid-class devil and so had his evil pieces taken away from him.

After the memory Rias finally broke down and started to cry, she didn't know what to feel, she felt like this monster that had killed innocent people, all of those people that she had hunted down along with her peerage never even got to explain their actions. "Fine Xander, you win" she said in between sobs but what she didn't expect was to be hugged by the very same person that was just arguing with her.

Her eyes widened at the touch and she stopped crying almost immediately. Xander started to stroke her long flowing crimson hair which seemed to calm here down "there there, it's all okay, none of this is your fault, I know you were just acting on the beliefs you were brought up with as a child, I just said all those things to open your eyes so don't cry, nobody will hold anything against you so consider yourself forgiven".

She once again widened her eyes in shock "Xander" she muttered his name as he pulled out of the hug with a warm smile "Don't worry Rias, everything is Ok, Just please let me do what I need to do" said Xander and Rias nodded. Xander then started walking towards the building and as he did Rias could only think about that hug, he was being so kind even to someone who killed strays without a second thought, and he even forgave her so easily, he really is a great man and her feelings for him were now growing by the second.

Xander was now in front of the building 'any moment now' he fought and sure enough the doors burst open to reveal a monster that had a spider's body and a human's abdomen and head. She went straight for Xander who summoned his gauntlet, she tried to stomp on him with one of her sharp legs but Xander caught it with ease **{Defy}** boomed the gauntlet and the creature in front of him was now enveloped in light and then it dispersed it revealed a beautiful woman who looked at her hands in confusion and then at Xander

"It's ok, I'm not here to hurt you just hold on" he said with a warm smile as he put his gauntlet on her shoulder **{Defy}** it boomed again but this time seemingly nothing happened. "Now try to get your wings out" she tried to comply but couldn't, they were no longer there. "Well then it worked, congratulations you are no longer a devil so no one will hunt you anymore" he said with his signature smile.

She could only release a gasp of joy and she immediately hugged him "thank you so much, you don't know how much this means to me" she said as she started crying. Rias and everyone else could only watch with admiration as Xander saw her off to begin her life as a human anew.

After that everyone went their own separate ways with Xander and Rias leaving together because apparently she lives with him now.

Kiba on the other hand walked alone through the streets and saw a sigh that surprised him "Please... Help me!" said the voice of a pries collapsing right in front of him.

"Well well well if it isn't the playboy of the underworld" said a psychotic voice as its owner emerged from behind a corner of the building, but Kiba recognised his long white hair and psychotic expression.

"Freed Sellzen!"

 **Well that's it for chapter 7 guys! As you could tell it was very eventful with Xander's past and all that so I hope you enjoyed it and before you ask me, No, I'm not going to pull a Susuke and Itachi on you guys by making Xander's brother secretly a good guy, he is pure evil. That said I hope you enjoyed and let me know what you guys think about Xander's past with a review or a PM.**

 **See you guys next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

**THE LEGEND OF THE JET BLACK DRAGON-CHAPTER 8-HOLY SWORDS AND CANDY**

 **Hey guys, long time no see, I'm sorry for not updating in a while but I've been a bit busy and will probably continue to be that way until sometime as I have exams but I'll try to update when I can. Apart from that I want two thank the two people who each gave me SEVEN FREAKING REVIEWS! THAT'S 14 IN TOTAL AND IN A SINGLE DAY NO LESS.**

 **You guys are amazing and thank you so much for all of your reviews dear readers, reviews and PM's are the very thing I look forward to seeing when log onto my account so please keep them coming! Anyways, that's enough of that and without further ado, let's get on with the story.**

 **I do no own Highschool DxD**

 **Xander's house**

Xander and Rias have just finished walking home and they were lucky to be home now as it had just started Raining. Xander was still thinking about Kiba's Reaction to the picture Xander showed him of Him and that Irina girl.

"Hey Rias, can I ask you something?" asked Xander earning Rias's attention "sure Xander, what is it?" she responded. Xander just got the album out and showed her the picture of him and Irina sitting together on a couch with a holy sword mounted on the wall behind them. "Kiba started acting strange since he saw this picture, could you tell me why he was so freaked because of some holy sword, I mean I know they are dangerous to devils but it's just a picture and no one else seemed to be affected by it." Rias sighed and gestured for Xander to sit down on the bed beside her.

"Kiba was part of what was known as the holy sword project, it was designed to give people who lacked the natural ability to wield holy swords the ability to do it". She said as Xander patiently listened. "That experiment was deemed a failure by the church and so the kids had to be disposed of so that there wouldn't be any witnesses" she said making Xander's eyes widen a little but then return back to a stern expression.

"So they rounded up the kids and tried to kill then, I'm guessing Kiba was the only one who escaped somehow." Guessed Xander slightly to Rias's surprise as he wasn't given a lot of information to work with to get those details. "Precisely, he was able to escape the facility but then his body finally gave in to his injuries, that is when I gave him a place in my peerage" she finished leaving Xander in thought.

"So now I see, that image must've triggered some of his bad memories" he said as Rias nodded in agreement. Xander then gave a thoughtful expression once again "Come to think of it, I used to go to church with Irina and her family when we were little, I was religious but not as much as her family was." He said.

"I never knew you were religious, how come you didn't tell us earlier?" asked Rias. "I thought that having a Christian in the base of operations of a devil wouldn't really sit well with you guys. So I decided to keep my religion to myself" he said looking at her wondering what she was going to say "It's completely ok for you to be here Xander, we all value your company" she said with a smile 'especially me' she thought.

"Well that's that, time for bed" she said while undressing. "H-hey! Why are you doing that in my room? You have a home don't you?" Asked a furiously blushing Xander "of course but sleeping alone at home won't be as good as sleeping here with you" she said as if she was saying something completely normal.

'She can't be serious can she?' Xander thought. "Well whatever, I have to catch a few Zs so do me a favour and undress after I fall asleep, you know, so I don't spend all night freaking out" he said. "That's fine by me" she said a little cheerfully.

And so Xander went to sleep semi-peacefully with Rias on his desk taking care of some paperwork.

 **Meanwhile**

Kiba was recklessly lashing out with his sword against Freed Sellzen, however to no avail, Freed now wielded an Excalibur and so Kiba was out of his depth this time. They continued to mutually send sparks around what looked like a three foot radius from the pace of their swords clashing. "That's not gonna work kiddo, AHAHAHAHA!" said Freed in his maniacal tone as one of his slashes managed to cut Kiba in the shoulder.

"AAAAAAHHH" Kiba knelt down in pain, grasping his shoulder as Freed was charging at him for the finishing blow but suddenly a small golden magic circle appeared next to his ear. "Oh shit" he exclaimed as he dodged a horizontal slash from Kiba "I'm sorry to cut this short but someone more important is calling, THAT'S ALL FOLKES!" he said in his maniacal voice once again before launching a device that emitted blinding light to the surrounding area.

Kiba just stood there, letting the rain drip down his face.

 **Next morning**

Xander was twisting and turning around in his bed, the dream of his parents being killed by his brother haunted him to no ends. Rias could see that Xander was clearly distressed in the dream he was having. She didn't know whether to wake him up or not ad so opted to hug him and bury his face in her chest, which was naked of course since she never slept with clothes.

Xander seemed to calm down a once Rias hugged him, he found comfort in those soft mounds of flesh but he wasn't about to admit it, heck he wasn't even conscious to even notice that Rias was hugging him.

But then he awoke and boy was it an awakening, for both of his heads. 'Man, getting up is the second hardest thing in the morning' he thought as he noticed something he missed before! Rias was in bed with him again but she had woken up before him. "Good morning sleepy head, rough dream?" she asked kindly but Xander only responded, "It was nothing, don't worry about it" with a warm smile.

Xander couldn't help but look at her body, who wouldn't? But it was cut off when Rias said, "I'll go downstairs and start breakfast ok?" and with that she promptly left after getting dressed. After she left, a small Violet light appeared on Xander's forearm.

 **{Yo, Xander, I need to warn you about something}**.Announced the light. "Sure Hwoarang what is it?" asked the boy **{I'm sensing a strong spiritual signal from nearby and It's not letting me sleep, I just wanted you to tell you that you need to be careful}** said the dragon as Xander got off of the bed and started getting dressed himself. "Are you sure it isn't Rias, she's been living with me for a week and some change so it might just be her" Xander asked but the dragon just responded **{If you are talking about those devil friends of yours I could barely then sense them now}** stated Hwoarang. "Wait, so does that mean it's an enemy?"

 **{Maybe, who knows. All that matters is that you have to be ready for whatever comes your way, we have already established that Ddraig is hosted by your friend Issei, but I'm not too sure on the white one's whereabouts. Also, I hope you haven't forgotten about Urien because I do think it is in your best interest to find it before the white one comes or it may spell trouble for you}**. Concluded the dragon as Xander sighed "so when am I even supposed to start looking for this Urien thing anyway"? Asked the Raven-haired boy as he was about to open his door.

 **{It will be very very soon, yes, the time has nearly come for you to set out to find it, I look forward to having a third host with the status and power of a God}** said Hwoarang"wait, what do you mean a God?" asked Xander once again **{Gods are beings with power almost unrivalled by almost all other beings, in fact there have only been three instances when a being that wasn't a god was one of the ten strongest creatures in existence, and the three of us were sealed in sacred gears}** finished Hwoarang, but those words left Xander shocked "YOU WERE ONE OF THE TOP TEN! OH MAN THIS IS AWESOME, I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW THERE IS A LIST" exclaimed Xander in pure joy. **{Yes that's correct and with the status of a God you could reach that kind of power as well}** 'Man, I can't wait to get my hands on that Urien thing, whatever it is it must be awesome' thought Xander now clad in his school uniform.

 **{If you successfully attain Urien, you will be my third host to do so and it would also mean that all of the struggling of my previous seven hosts would not be in vain}** Xander payed more attention now as he felt a story coming.

 **{After the death of my second host, the sword was lost and all of the other hosts after him spent their entire lives trying to find it. The first two hosts I had both managed to wield it and became Gods, however the first one got too obsessed with his own power, and so died as a result of his pursuit of it. The second host, not wanting the other Black Dragon Emperors after him to make the same mistake, sealed the sword away and then erased my memory of its location, he then made a prophecy that the next Black Dragon Emperor to find it would be worthy to wield it to the end of their days}** Hwoarang finally finished letting Xander speak.

"SO then does that mean that I'm the guy from his prophecy?" asked the boy. **{We would only be able to find out if you get the sword or not so be patient}** the boy only nodded in response. **{With any luck you would show the seven previous possessors who failed to attain it that their efforts to find its location weren't at all pointless}**

"Yeah, can't wait" said and exited Xander. "Oh and by the way, can you believe that Rias was actually sleeping naked with me? Who would have thought that I would ever be even within a five foot radius to a babe of her calibre?" asked Xander **{well naturally the dragon powers that you now possess are guaranteed to attract a lot of people in your life, most would want to fight with you but some would find it charming, especially the females}** finished Hwoarang with his explanation.

'I don't know what I done to deserve this but Hwoarang my man, thank you' Xander though with comical tears of joy flowing down his face. "I didn't even know you had that kind of power, this is so awesome"

 **{Well of course, all of the men I've lived inside were surrounded by lustful women Gods or not, I was there in case you forgot}** exclaimed Hwoarang in a bored tone.

 **Kuoh academy- same time**

Sona and Tsubaki were walking through the school entrance until Tsubaki noticed two individuals clad in what looked like priests clothes standing outside the gate of the school. "Sona look" Tsubaki said and gestured to Sona as she focused on the individuals and a large cross shaped object sheaved on the back of one of the individuals "The Holy sword" Sona exclaimed.

 **Occult Research Clubroom**

The Occult Research Club safe for Kiba and Akeno were sitting down on the couches after Issei and Asia had cleaned the floor. Rias had asked Xander to do it as well but he was not about to mop the floor of some stupid old building he didn't care about. And plus they can't force him to do it, if Rias did anything to piss Xander off he Could just leave the ORC, and Rias wasn't taking any chances With Xander not being part of them, it had the risk of him joining the student council. Even without that, Rias had grown to have a soft spot for Xander and so wouldn't want to make him do something he didn't want to.

Suddenly the topic of Kiba came up because Issei wasn't aware of Kiba's past. After Rias briefed him in on it the room fell silent. Th silence was then broken by non-other than Sona Sitri and Tsubaki Shinra who were guided into the Occult Research Club's Room by Akeno.

"Thank you for having us" said Sona politely looking at Rias. "The student council president and vice president, but why?" asked Issei to which Akeno responded "they said they had something urgent to discuss with you". And with that Sona stepped forward addressing Rias "would you mind coming to my house right away please, Rias". Sona then paused and continued with her Request "This isn't something you would want to discuss in front of a lot of people" She finished. Rias then remarked "It must be a very complicated situation" to which Sona responded with a nod.

 **After school**

Issei, Xander, Koneko and Asia were all walking home from school and they were discussing the Kiba situation but now they had to walk their separate ways leaving Xander to cross the Road with Koneko and Issei to walk straight home with Asia.

As Xander and Koneko were walking together Xander turned to Koneko "Hey Koneko, I just remembered, I never really kept up with my promise to share that big bag of candy with you did I?" this surprised Koneko a little so she widened her Eyes and looked at him "there is a convenience store that has the best chocolate and sour candy just up ahead and I just got my full allowance today, so what do you say, would you like to go with me" he asked with a warm smile making Koneko gasp in joy as an exited smile made its way across her cheeks "Really?" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, a promise is a promise" Xander said with a smile and so Koneko accompanied him to the store. They then bought one of the biggest stashes of candy anyone has ever seen until Xander's allowance was reduced to nothing but a few yen.

They then sat down together and started to enjoy it. Koneko ate a really sour one and she made the most adorable face prompting Xander to smile at her 'I'm so glad to see her smile like that' he thought as he pictured Koneko smiling out of excitement when Xander made her the offer to take her to the convenience store. 'When we usually talk she always has that monotone voice and expressionless face that makes me feel like something is troubling her, she should be able to smile like that all the time' he thought.

 **Sona's house**

The two Kings and their respective queens were walking into the large steam room prepared for Sona Sitri's personal use. The four Ladies sat down as naked as they day they were born and began to discuss matters.

"Thank you for coming, now onto the matter at hand" Sona said preparing what she was going to say next. "It was this morning, two people from the church contacted me" She continued until Akeno asked "contacted how?" with Rias also pressing the question "It's been a while since they came to this town, did they tell you what they wanted?" she asked.

Sona then responded "they did, they said they wanted to speak with you and that it was urgent". Rias then repeated "they want to speak with me? Why would they want that?" she said and paused before continuing "what did you say?" asked Rias. Sona then said "I accepted their request and told them where they could find you, they will be paying you a visit tomorrow after school" she then paused and said "there's one other thing you need to know" Sona said but Tsubaki finished her sentence for her "Not only were they members of the church but they were also carrying Holy swords".

They were now just sitting there letting the sweat drip down their perfect skin, until Akeno raised the question "should we have Xander-kun in the meeting as well?" the three other beauties present suddenly looked up in surprise at the mention of Xander's name until Sona said "I'll advise that you should have him there, having a human present would be a good Idea in case he is needed to diffuse a satiation between you and the visitors".

Rias thought for a minute until she said "But Xander is a Christian so he might side with them in the meeting so he might just be a liability" this made the other three even more surprised "He's a Christian?" Sona repeated and Tsubaki theorised "Well that would explain why he's so adamant on staying human".

Sona then said "Rias, why haven't you told me that he was a Christian, we share this territory and so it is your duty to inform me of these kinds of things" said the short haired girl addressing the girl with long flowing red hair "I assure you Sona, I only found out last night myself" she said calming Sona down.

'Last night?' Akeno thought to herself "Oh, that's right, you and Xander-kun live together now, don't you?" Akeno stated forcing Sona and Tsubaki's jaws to drop to the floor "YOU'RE LIVING WITH HIM?" the two all but screamed at the red headed girl. "Rias, I demand to know what your relationship is with Xander Dimov. Sona said in a commanding manner.

"I don't know, it's…complicated" Rias said to her fellow king with s small blush. Making her Rival sigh "Look Rias, I know that he freed you from your arranged marriage with Raiser, but he's still a human, what would your brother say?" Sona asked Rias.

"I don't care about that Sona, Xander is someone who is really close to me and I won't let anyone take him away from me" she said proudly. After that they decided to change the topic from her relationship with Xander to Xander himself.

"He is a very interesting character to say the least" Tsubaki spoke up making Sona agree with her, "Yes he does seem to have potential that comes with being the Black Dragon Emperor, he even defeated Raiser Phenex" they all nodded, they hadn't really thought about it but Xander was actually very powerful.

 **Xander's house**

Xander had just gotten home and he was taking off his shoes, he then decided to walk into the living room for one of the biggest surprises in his life.

Next to his mother were sitting two beautiful girls clad in white robes with golden crosses. One of them had blue hair with two green locks of hair that was only long enough for it to reach the top of her neck. The other girl had blonde hair made up in two twin tails with bright purple eyes sparkling with energy. It was her eyes that mesmerized him and made Xander remember who she is.

"IRINA!"

Xander exclaimed in surprise at how different she looked, she was really cute before but now she was smoking hot. She had a voluptuous figure and a welcoming smile on her face. "Hello Xander it's so good to see you, we should catch up". The blonde then gestured to her accomplice "I am Xenovia Quarta, nice to meet you" said the bluenette in a stoic tone.

Xander then looked at his mother for an explanation and as if she read his mind she said "Well I was on my way here from the supermarket when I noticed something that made me doubt my eyes, it was sweet little Irina and her charming friend" she said with a friendly smile before she continued "I know how close the two of you were so I thought it would be a great opportunity for you two to catch up so I invited them here".

"Aww come on Xander don't act so stiff" said Xander's mother.

'My actions won't be the only thing that'll get stiff with these two around' Xander thought to himself as he sat down across them.

 **Well there you have it guys, the eighth chapter of the story, apologies that it took longer to write than expected and even greater apologies that I'll be going on a short hiatus so that I finish some exams so wish me luck with that. And don't worry, I plan to take this story even past season four of the anime when it comes out so make sure you keep reading.**

 **Also even though I don't write this story every day, I always log onto my account to check for PM's and Reviews that you guys might have given me so continue to PM me and Review the story. Now I will take the time to answer a guest review since I can't do it via PM.**

 **Q: "How did Xander turn a devil back to a human?"**

 **A: He defied the existence of the evil pieces inside of the individual.**

 **However he can also simply defy the fact that the individual became a devil turning them back to their original race in the process. However that takes more concentration and it only works for devils that have been reincarnated. This is because if someone was born a devil it would mean that defying the fact that they are a devil is defying their existence since there isn't a process to reverse. So it is much easier to just defy the existence of an evil piece.**

 **Well that's all from me for this chapter, thank you guys so much for reading and please continue to PM and Review.**

 **See you guys next time!**


	9. Chapter 9

**THE LEGEND OF THE JET BLACK DRAGON-CHAPTER 9-THE COMMON GOAL**

 **So, I am still in the middle of exams but I really wanted to get this arc out of the way and writing this chapter would take me once step closer to that goal. I would also like to say that I have got BIG, and I really do mean BIG plans for this story. I have figured it out all the way through season three. And can I just say that I can't believe that the fourth season is actually here, I can't wait till all the episodes were released! And now without further ado let's get on with the story**

 **I do not own Highschool DxD**

 **{Hwoarang}**

 **[Ddraig]**

"Normal talk"

'Thoughts'

 **ORC Club room**

To put it simply, Irina was surprised that she met two childhood friends from totally different parts of her life in one room; the surprise was multiplied by the fact that the room was a devil's headquarters.

The entire ORC was in the room; even Xander was there with a bored expression on his face, he was really happy to see Irina but what was she doing there? That was the question both Xander and Issei had on their minds.

Xenovia started off the meeting

"Thank you for agreeing to speak us today, my name is Xenovia" she said in a monotone voice much like Koneko's but only more mature.

"And I'm Irina Shidou" the contrast in their tones were apparent one being stoic with an expressionless face and one being cheerful with a beautiful smile.

"It's fascinating to me that followers of God would want to meet with a Devil" Rias said with a small smile looking at the two.

"It does seem random, here's the deal. There are six Holy Swords that we can account for and three of them are still with the church, but we happen to know that the other three were stolen by fallen angels". Irina finished widening the eyes of the ORC save for Xander who still wore a bored expression.

"These are some of the ones we have left" Said the blue haired girl as she lifter her sword up "they were made from Excalibur" she finished.

Irina was sparing glances at Xander from time to time, behind her cheerful exterior she was practically in tears inside, she though that her childhood friend from back in England had become a devil little did she know she had nothing to worry about, at least for Xander.

Xenovia once again started speaking "This is my weapon; it's called the sword of destruction" She said again with her monotone voice.

"And here's the one that I have here, it's known as the holy sword of Mimicry" Irina said as she lifted up the part of the robe that was covering her left upper arm to reveal what looked like a white armlet made out of rope neatly tied up on her upper left arm.

"Well, what is it that you would for us to do for you today?" Rias asked with a slightly smug smile, Xander didn't like the expression on her face, he knew that her smile was nothing more than a façade, Xander knew that she didn't want to be here right now talking to the people she considered an enemy.

Xenovia looked Rias dead in the eyes and said "Stay completely out of it; this is between us and the fallen Angels, let's keep it simple shall we? We don't need the devils in this town to intervene.

The ORC felt the rise in tension like a light breeze getting stronger and stronger, by the time the talk was finished it would probably be on par with the force of a hurricane and what Rias said next just pressed it forward.

"That sounds like an accusation, are you afraid that we'll side with the fallen Angels and prevent you from obtaining the holy swords". She said with an intimidating grin.

"We know for devils a Holy sword is a detestable thing, wouldn't it make more sense for you to support the fallen Angels?" Rias's eyes changed from a gentle blue to a deep intimidating Crimson as soon as she heard that. This further escalated the tension between the two opposing sides. This didn't go unnoticed by Xander and he had to admit that he felt somewhat uncomfortable in the presence of people with such short temper.

Xenovia waited a little and then continued "If that is true we'll have no choice but to annihilate you, even though you are the great devils sister" she finished coldly.

Xander decided that it was his turn to weigh in here; he was asked to attend this meeting with them by Rias for fuck knows why and now they were talking about annihilation? This isn't how Rias described the way the meeting would go.

"Ok hold on a second, from what I was told this was supposed to be a peaceful meeting, so why are you making threats about annihilation? Let's just talk this out and go our separate ways because to be honest I don't know why I'm even here. I give fuck all if you start slicing each other's throats once I leave but don't do it in my presence". Xander said in an unexpectedly cold tone, everyone in the room except for Xenovia was looking at him in surprise, even Rias who was ready to escalate things just a minute ago was looking at him in surprise.

Rias looked at Xenovia with the smile she had in the beginning of the meeting, the tension between them now gone "If you have already figured me out then let me tell you something, I would never side with the fallen Angels under any circumstance or do anything else that would besmirch the name the Gremory household or my brother".

Xenovia grinned at that and said "It's enough for me just to hear that, I was only relaying the thoughts of headquarters, and I honestly didn't think that the little sister of Lucifer would really be that stupid". She said and even though the last part was ant needed, it didn't stir up any more tension which made Xander and the rest of the ORC relax a little bit.

"Good to know, then I hope you understand that I would not be providing any help to your side either" she said in a calm tone waiting for Xenovia's answer.

"Of course, I trust that we shall prevail if you do no intervene in anything that we do in this town" she said before standing up waiting for Irina to do the same.

"Ummm, Xander would you mind talking to me, in private?" Irina said with uncertainty detectable in her voice.

"Why not? I'm pretty sure the room across this one is empty let's go there" he said pointing to the door. Xander went to the door followed by Irina and opened the door for her allowing her to step through first and then followed her to the other room.

"Ok what's up" Xander asked and was shocked to see Irina starting to shed tears, her cheerful exterior completely erased from her face.

"Xander… how could you? She said in between sobs before she continued. "How could you let yourself be reborn as an evil devil?" She asked sobbing uncontrollable thinking that she had lost one of her childhood friends- well both of them actually.

"What are you talking about, I'm not a devil Irina, I mean come on I have the same faith that you have, I'd never give that up for anything". Xander said with a calming tone to his voice but Irina was more confused.

"Wha… what do you mean you're not a devil, you're with Rias Gremory, aren't you part of her peerage?" she asked him. Xander just laughed at the question.

"Me, a servant? Hahahahah, in her dreams, like I'll ever fall as low as to serve someone as a slave, but I understand your confusion so let me explain". He said gesturing her to sit down, she did and he did the same, by then she had stopped crying, but she hadn't yet wiped the tears off of her face.

"I was walking home one day when a fallen Angel suddenly appeared and killed me, I don't remember much after that but somehow my sacred gear saved me and the next think I know I was in my bedroom". He took a moment to look at her face still with tears on it and wide eyes at what happened to him.

"Yeah I know, I find it hard to believe it myself. After that Rias asked for me to be called into the Occult Research Club room. She offered me a place in her peerage but I declined, they acted so obnoxious and full of themselves, but then I got to know them better and they turned out to be cool, I'll never become a devil but I don't mind hanging out with them". Xander finally finished. Irina was at a loss for words.

"So… you'll remain a human?" she said with a big glint of hope in her eye.

"I will, and I still have my faith in God, if anything it's even stronger now that you came here, I felt like even though we were so far away from each other when I moved here, it brought me closer to you" he said with a warn genuine smile as he approached her.

"How do I know you're not just saying that?" she said, the tears threatening to come back again. But Xander simply walked towards her and to her surprise he undid her robe and put it down behind her revealing her well-endowed figure with perfect curves.

"Wha…what are you..?" is all she could get out before Xander took the cross that she wore around her neck and taking it gently into his hand.

"See, if I were a devil that cross would've hurt me for sure, if that isn't enough to convince you, I'll let you cut me with your holy sword, if I don't take damage beyond a simple cut then it'll convince you right?" he said giving Irina a warm smile, she just looked at him feeling her lip tremble slightly, she couldn't hold it in any longer and so the waterworks started again.

"No… its fine, I knew it…I should have known better that you wouldn't just abandon the faith we shared… I'm sorry that I was doubtful of yo-" Irina couldn't finish the last word as she was pulled into a tight embrace by Xander who gently rubbed her back calming her down.

"Its fine, it's all okay, there's no need to cry" he said as he finally released her from the hug wiping her tears away. She had finally stopped crying. She looked at Xander with a smile and he returned it but then his smile fell.

"Irina" he said in a totally different tone than before.

"What is it?" she asked curiously.

"There's something that I want you to know about me, I only found out recently myself and I haven't told anyone yet, I found out from Hwoarang, the dragon in my sacred gear". The way in which he said it made her smile fall as well, but whatever it was, as long as he wasn't a devil she would be prepared to handle it.

"My mom and dad… they aren't my real parents…I'm adopted" he said with slight hesitation in his voice and Irina picked up on that but couldn't say anything, she was in shock, she had seen his parents before and they were really nice people, their families would go to church together.

"Your… your real parents…what happened to them?" she gulped as she asked him that, she was the only one close enough for him to share this with right now.

 **5 Minutes later**

Xander had explained everything to Irina from his entire family and village being massacred to him having a brother to him being saved on the brink of death by an Angel to him being adopted and moving to England with his new found family, even Hwoarang had to appear and confirm it for Irina. After that the two finally got up and walked back to the Occult Research Club room where Xenovia was waiting for Irina.

As the two walked into the room they were both met with curious faces probably wondering what they had discussed, Irina soon returned to her cheerful personality and when they finally departed Irina turned around and blew a kiss at Xander who made a catching gesture in response and brought it to his heart making Irina blush a little bit. This didn't go unnoticed by Rias who felt a pang of jealousy reach her.

But Rias was too busy to think about that as she thought about what Xenovia had said to her during the time Xander and Irina were alone in that room.

'Kokabiel, so he's the one who took the swords'. She though that as she saw the ORC's members off to their separate ways.

 **The next day**

Saji walking to a café nearby the school, he was asked to come by Issei and Xander who had decided that they need to help retrieve or destroy the Holy Swords. For Kiba's sake, for some reason Kiba decided to just up and leave last night, no one had seen him since. As a friend, Issei wanted to help Kiba get his revenge, meanwhile Xander was concerned about Irina's wellbeing, he wasn't going to let her get hurt, especially because she was the only person close enough to him at the moment for him to share his past with.

After a few minutes they finally saw the blonde boy walking up to their table and so the talks began.

 **2 minutes later**

"Hell no, are you serious?" a wide eyed Saji asked getting up from his seat.

"As a five hour boner dude" Issei returned as Xander just sighed

"It's not like we're doing this on a whim, securing those Excaliburs would be beneficial to all of us" Xander said in an attempt to convince Saji.

"What's in it for you? You're a human so I don't exactly see how this helps you" Saji questioned, suspicious of Xander's intentions.

Xander just sighed and turned towards Saji "Look, it's not like you guys wouldn't ask for my help if I wasn't her right now, and plus I'm more prone to helping the my friends than anything, those swords are in the wrong hands right now and we can't allow that fact to stay that way" Xander said with a serious look in his eye, awaiting Saji's response.

"Your insane Hyoudou, do you understand that both our presidents would punish us for this, we're gonna get murdered for sure, I mean you have Rias who's strict but reasonable but I have Sona man, she's just overboard on punishing us!" Saji said, fear clearly evident in his voice.

"I'm sorry man, but no, no way, I'm out" Saji said as he began to walk he noticed that his footsteps weren't bringing him anywhere. He then noticed Koneko holding him by his shirt. And so seeing that there's no way out of this, Saji reluctantly sat down with Issei, Koneko and Xander to discuss their plan.

Soon they got up and started searching for the two girls, which wasn't really all that hard since two people in peculiar robes standing in the middle of town in even the most populated areas tend to strand out a bit.

 **Ten minutes later**

Xenovia and Irina were going through plate after plate of food, like wild animals that hadn't eaten in a week.

"Mmmmn…so delicious…wouldn't you agree? This is heaven" Xenovia declared while stuffing herself full of rice before moving on to a bowl of noodles.

'Damn even with bodies like that, those girls can eat' Xander though as he tried peeking under Irina's robe, he couldn't help it, he figured just sleeping with one naked babe every night wasn't enough.

This didn't last long however, soon they finished their meal and began scolding themselves a little for accepting food from a devil, Praying to God that they would be forgiven sending a huge bolt of pain through the heads of Issei, Saji and Koneko.

Xander sighed and looked at the two girls in an annoyed tone "Ugh fine if it's really all that much trouble to you accepting help from them I'll take care of the bill, that way you'd be accepting the help of a human, so pipe down already".

"Yaaay" Irina squealed in delight as Xenovia just nodded

"So anyway, you wouldm't just buy us food out of good will would you, what's the deal?" Xenovia asked suspicious of their motives. But Xander quickly responded with an expressionless face.

"We want to help you destroy the Excaliburs" Xander said dead serious.

"What?" Xenovia questioned in an even more suspicious manner.

 **One boring explanation later**

"I see, then I won't mind if you helped to take down one of the Excaliburs" Xenovia said much to Irina's surprise.

"What? Xenovia we can't" Irina objected but to no avail, her partner was set on the idea.

Xenovia looked at her chestnut haired partner and said "You know who we're up against, Kokabiel is dangerous. It would be impossible to defeat him on our own, plus I heard that a stray priest was working with him as well" Xenovia finished and Irina had to admit that was true, but either way they knew the risks that the mission held before they took it on, they would happily die for their noble cause, but it's not like Xander was going to allow that knowing the danger that Irina and her partner would be putting themselves through.

Irina finally sighed and agreed, she wasn't sure herself on how their mission would come out, she didn't want to admit it but deep down she knew they needed help, plus it would also be a way for her and Xander to spend more time together, even though they would be fighting together, she blushed slightly at the thought of Xander saving her from the hands of Kokabiel, she knew that if it came to that he would be there to protect her because that's the kind of person that she knew Xander to be.

 **Kuoh Park**

By the fountain the two agents of the church along with the devils and Xander were trying to talk Kiba into joining their mission. Kiba understood all of their motives but he was still disappointed in the fact that Holy sword wielders would actively seek out Excalibur's destruction. He openly said that to the two exorcists but Xenovia retorted by calling him a stray and offering to execute him. Kiba responded by grabbing the hilt of his sword ready for battle but Xander and Issei managed to diffuse the situation and put them back on peaceful terms- if you can call it that.

The blue haired girl decided to ease the tension by sympathising with Kiba's past with the holy sword project and mentioned that the person responsible, Valper Galilei, was punished by excommunication. She also mentioned the likeliness of Valper being involved with the mission. This was enough to convince Kiba that he should go with them, his desire for revenge was practically pouring out of him.

Soon the two beauties of the church took their leave allowing for the ORC's part of the squad to Iron out the details and motives of the mission. This incurred Kiba to share his past with the Holy sword project and how he met Rias for the first time.

After hearing about Kiba's past Saji finally agreed to offer his fullest support to Issei, although Issei didn't understand much of his agreement due to him crying comical tears.

 **Sitri estate**

Rias and Sona were enjoying a relaxing session in the sauna allowing their bodies to rest in the relaxing heat.

"What, Kiba did" The raven haired heiress asked

"Do you think…did I make a mistake?" a worried Rias asked her voice full of uncertainty.

"He is still part of your house right?" Sona asked.

"Of course, he might be seeking revenge but I know he'll never leave me like that" Rias declared.

"The Gremory family is famous for its strong bond between its members, I have no doubt that he will stay with you". Sona said reassuringly to Rias and it seemed to do the trick, Rias smiled, thanking her.

They sat there in peace enjoying the Sauna to its full extent until a white magic circle appeared on each of their laps, holograms of their respective queens emerging from them.

"We're sorry for the intrusion" Akeno said in a serious manner.

"Thank you both for all of your hard work today" Rias said with a smile.

"It's getting pretty late isn't it what's going on?" Sona asked with curiosity

Tsubaki sighed before saying "The situation is quite grave" with a serious tone. Sona and Rias just looked at each other.

 **Abandoned church**

The entire group was gathered there now and were ready for the mission Issei just had to call his contract off and they'd be ready to go.

Issei finally hung up the phone nodding at the group who all returned it.

"Now that we're all ready, shall we begin?" Xenovia asked.

 **Well that's it for this chapter guys. I'm sorry that it might be a little boring and uneventful but the truth is that I've been thinking a lot about how the story would go up ahead and I must admit I'm pretty damn proud of myself for what I have come up with, I can't wait to show you guys. Not only that but I have exams as you all know so that's why I might have skipped some cannon parts in order to save time. I still hope you enjoyed this chapter at least a little bit and I'll see you guys next time! Don't forget to PM and Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**THE LEGEND OF THE JET BLACK DRAGON-CHAPTER 10-THE CHESTNUT AND THE RAVEN**

 **Not much to say for this chapter's [A/N] except to tell you how exited I am to put my big plans for this story in motion. However that won't happen until I get to cover the story between seasons' two and three. But the good thing is that in season two Xander would finally venture out for Urien and stray off cannon a little bit to add something fresh to this story. That said I humbly ask you to give me as many reviews and PM's as possible and I hope you enjoy my story, and without further ado, let's get on with it.**

 **I do not own Highschool DxD**

 **{Hwoarang}**

 **[Ddraig]**

"Normal talk"

'Thoughts'

Xander had finally finished adjusting to the priest uniform he was given as a disguise, along with Koneko, Issei, Kiba and Saji who all wore the standard black cloaks with Orange and Golden buttons and accents going down the middle.

Irina and Xenovia were wearing their usual white cloaks that contrasted those worn by the boys and Koneko. They were about to set out for the mission until Xenovia said something directed at Xander and Issei.

"Oh, before we go I must warn you two, as thanks for taking care of us I shall let you know" she paused before looking between Xander and Issei and continuing "that the White Dragon Emperor has awakened". She said in a serious tone as Xander and Issei let that sink in.

'I have a feeling that I'll be getting a lot busier than usual because of this white dragon dude' Xander thought to himself before nodding to Irina and Xenovia in conformation that he was ready to begin the mission.

"Okay that said, we need to split up, Irina and I will cover the west part of town while you guys head east" she recapped and so the group proceeded to fan out into two groups.

As the group of boys and Koneko were walking down a street an idea made its way to Kiba's mind. He suddenly stopped signalling for the group to come to a halt.

"Guys, I have an idea where we could look for them" he stated with a tiny hint of excitement in his voice, it could easily be told that the desire for vengeance was strong in him just by a glance.

 **Ten Minutes Later**

The group was now standing in the abandoned building where Xander saved the stray for the first time, Kiba didn't know why but something about that place just screamed 'danger' to him.

"Okay, this is the place" Kiba said as he pointed to a marble structure of circular shape with pillars supporting it. There were three circular stories in total which got smaller and smaller in diameter as you went up.

Kiba and Koneko approached the entrance and felt a sudden tug at their abdomens; something was telling them that something wasn't right. Of course Kiba expected this but it came as more of a surprise for Koneko who didn't know why Kiba thought they would find something there.

"Something's wrong Kiba" Koneko said in a monotone voice that only revealed the slightest feeling of uncertainty as she gently tugged on Kiba's robe.

"YOOOHOOO, GREETINGS DEVIL SCUM!" Came a voice from the top of the building, the voice belonged to non-other than Freed Sellzen.

Suddenly freed launched himself at Kiba with speed far bypassing the limits of the untrained eye and soon felt his sword connect with a sword Kiba pulled out from a magic circle.

Sellzen jumped back up onto the building looking intently at the group before looking at the sword he was carrying.

"With this sword, I SHALL SLAY YOU ALL, AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Freed laughed maniacally as he licked his blade.

'Damn that guy is a Psycho' Xander though summoning his sacred gear. Meanwhile Koneko took a few steps back and got her phone out to dial for backup.

'That aura, it must be a Holy sword, worse, an Excalibur' though Kiba as he prepared his next attack. Kiba and freed started slashing left and right with their swords producing deafening clanks and bangs before Freed stopped, looking between Koneko, Xander and Issei, ignoring Saji.

"Aww feeling left out, down worry I'll be done with him shortly" he said with his psychotic grin.

Koneko turned to Issei and said "Issei, I've contacted Xenovia and Irina for backup, they should be on their way here right now, meet them halfway and fill them in before they arrive" Requested Koneko to the brown haired boy who obeyed and made a dash in the direction from where Irina and Xenovia would be expected to arrive from.

'One minute give or take, that's all I need to gain enough power to have a shot against that guy' Xander thought to himself before addressing Kiba.

"Hey Kiba, keep him busy for another minute or so, by then I should have powered up enough to kick weed salesman's ass or whatever his name was." Xander shouted.

Kiba chuckled before replying "Got it" as he slashed diagonally at Freed.

"ITS FREED SELLZEN YOU FOOL!" shouted an enraged Freed.

"Hold on, you're that brat that I tried to kill two months ago, that sacred gear of yours is really pissing me off" Hissed Freed as he lunged towards Xander only to be intercepted by Kiba.

"Your fight is with me" Kiba snarled as he slashed Freed's weight away making the Stray Priest fall back a little.

"Damn you blonde shit" Freed snarled back at Kiba as he once again lunged at him attempting to break through his defences and attack Xander.

"Hey Xander how much more time do you need, I 'm getting a little overwhelmed here" Kiba managed to say in between grunts.

"Just a little more Kiba, Just two more Surges and I'll be good"

'OK I'm on my fourth surge, just two more, hang in there Kiba' Xander prayed as he looked at the sight of Freed overwhelming Kiba.

 **{Surge!}** Boomed Xander's gauntlet, just one more surge and he'd be a match for Freed, at least in terms of power that is.

"Come on Hwoarang legs go, we need the power!" Xander exclaimed at the gem on his gauntlet-donning arm.

 **{Just four more seconds partner}** Hwoarang informed Xander who was getting more nervous by the second as he was seeing Kiba slowly losing ground to Freed until finally Freed slashed Kiba's sword away and kicking him to the ground. By now Xander could hear fast paced footsteps behind him and smirked at the sound of Issei, Irina and Xenovia panting.

Seeing as how Kiba was tired out, Freed decided to finally go for Xander. He charged at him noticing the gem on his gauntlet emitting a brief glow to the surrounding area.

 **{Surge!}** Boomed Hwoarang from the gem once again.

"Finally" Xander said with relief but not getting into a fighting stance as he saw Freed charging towards him. This didn't go unnoticed by Freed who stopped in his tracks and thought of what he should do.

'What is he planning' Freed though as he saw Xander smirking at him. Freed charged out of rage yelling "YOU LITTLE PUNK I'LL TEACH YOU TO SMIRK AT ME!" as he ran up to Xander before briefly disappearing from sight leaving Xander just standing there with a bored look on his face completely unfazed.

Suddenly, Freed re-appeared right behind hit and readied his sword for a swing that could slit a large boulder clean in half.

"XANDER LOOK OUT!" cried out a worried Irina as the trio ran towards them.

Sellzen wasn't keen on waiting however and so executed the hardest downward slash he could aiming it at the middle of the top of Xander's head.

CLANG

It was a split second before Freed felt his sword connect with something, it was metallic and hard, something that his sword wouldn't cut through for some reason. Then the sight of it hit him, right in front of him he could see Xander, holding up his gauntlet- donning hand up with Freed's sword firmly gripped in it. Xander had his back to Freed making Freed even madder, if such a feat was possible.

"AAAAARRGGHH YOU LITTLE SHI-WHOOOOAAA" was what Freed got out before Xander pulled the sword gripped in his gauntlet down bringing Freed's entire body slamming down on his back in front of Xander. It looked like Xander had just effortless floored Freed.

Xander raised his right foot to finish the job via stomping but as he brought his foot down Freed managed to roll out of the way in the nick of time. Xander's foot connected with the ground and caused some dust to fly around. After the dust cleared it was evident that Xander had created a crater at least two metres in diameter.

'Damn, almost got him!' Xander exclaimed in his mind but was suddenly broken out of his thoughts by a sweeping kick that Freed had delivered to his leg sending Xander down on the ground. Freed put his sword up again and wasted no time in bringing it down on Xander.

CLANG!

Was all that was heard and Xander looked up from the position he was in to see Irina and Xenovia crossing their swords as a means to block Freed's attack.

"Great timing" Xander said in a cheerful tone to Irina and Xenovia.

"It's okay now Xander, you can rest now, me and Xenovia will take it from here" Irina said with a smile looking back at her childhood friend.

Xander accepted and jumped to where Kiba, Koneko and Issei were to Join Koneko and Issei in helping Kiba recuperate in order to rid himself of the fatigue caused by buying Xander time.

As Irina and Xenovia were battling Freed, the group failed to notice that an old man was walking outside of the building. The man wore a white priest's robe with a golden cross on the front. He also had a white dome shaped hat covering most of his grey hair. The man's kind face disguising his evil intent. He also had a pair of glasses with golden frames and circular lenses. He also had a sharp grey moustache.

"Sword Birth is it?" Said the man, Freed and the teens looked at him as he approached.

"It's old man Valper." Freed said acknowledging his partners arrival. Kiba's eyes widened at that.

"VALPER GALILEI!" he screamed in rage at the man.

"The one and only" the man returned with a smirk.

Freed decided to end his brawl with the female duo from the church by jumping next to the now named Valper. Valper quickly assessed his surroundings and turned to Freed to conclude their next move.

"You're done" said Valper in a satisfied tone watching some of the teens panting. Freed looked at him in disappointment.

"What?" he asked in a slightly annoyed manner.

"We did what we came here to do, now let's go" Valper ended with tone of authority.

Freed reluctantly sighed in disappointment before pulling out a green pill shaped object and throwing it down on the ground at full force causing a blinding white light to spread across the area.

Irina and Xenovia nodded at each other and took off after Freed and Valper; Kiba took off as well although something told Xander that Kiba wasn't running to but rather from something. Xander's suspicions were confirmed when he saw two magic circles appear next two each other, one crimson and one white.

From the magic circles the two heiresses and their respective queens emerged. Xander sighed knowing that it was over he looked at Issei and Saji who were cowering in fear.

 **Five minutes later (inside the circular building)**

After a somewhat brief explanation of the events that transpired the respective kings had their pawns kneeling on the floor before them while Koneko was standing next to Issei. Sona walked towards Saji as he got lower and lower with each of her steps, her fiery aura just made Saji pray for his life, bringing him even more pain because he was a devil.

"I'm very disappointed in you Saji, to think that you would act so reckless" she said which prompted the blonde boy to scream and beg for her forgiveness before the punishment had even started. Xander was standing in the corner watching the whole scene unfold with a mix of amusement, pity and a little anger that Saji was being treated that way for something that wasn't his fault. Suddenly Sona summoned a miniature magic circle in her hand and raised it to Saji prompting Xander to step in to rescue his fellow black dragon sacred gear wielder.

"Sona wait!" said Xander turning everyone's heads in his direction. Sona just looked at him in a stoic manner.

"Look, I appreciate your concern for my servant but this is a matter between us, it doesn't concern you" she said. Xander just looked at Rias and then back at Sona, wearing a sly smile on his face.

"You're completely right Sona, it's just that I have something to say that I think you'll find very interesting". He said as his smirk got wider. Sona lowered her hand in intrigue.

"Oh and what might that be?" She asked genuinely curious. Xander walked up to her and began speaking.

"Saji's involvement in this whole scandal wasn't his fault; he was forced into it against his will, he originally declined involvement in any way and was about to walk out on us but Koneko grabbed him by his shirt and wouldn't let him go." He finished with a satisfied smile seeing Sona's reaction.

"Koneko, is this true?" Asked Rias with a slightly disappointed voice of her own to which Koneko just nodded. Issei was about to say something to Xander for snitching but was interrupted by Sona who was now scolding Rias.

"Rias, how are you going to explain that one of YOUR servants forced one of MY dear pawns into this, what if Saji hat gotten injured or worse? You should know better than to leave your servants undisciplined!" Sona said in an irritated manner, emphasising the words 'your and my' as Rias sighed in defeat.

"I'm truly sorry Sona, I'll make sure they won't do that again when we get back but for now I'm tired and I'm sure that they are as well" she said opening up a magic circle and gesturing for her servants to walk through it, except Issei who had to walk the way back.

Sona sighed and made her magic circle disappear, gesturing for Saji to get up.

"I'm grateful for the information Xander" Said Sona in her iconic stoic voice and summoned a portal of her own from which she and Tsubaki walked through leaving the three dragons behind. Saji looked at Xander but he didn't see his fellow dragon, he saw his saviour. Saji had comical tears of joy as he bowed profusely at the raven haired teen as Issei looked at Xander in disapproval.

"Thanks man" said Saji as he started walking beside his fellow black dragon sacred gear wielder. Xander smiled kindly and said-

"Anything for a fellow dragon"

Saji's eyes widened in surprise at Xander's words.

"How did you know?" asked Saji in confusion. He never said that he had a dragon sacred gear even once to Xander.

"Your give off the aura of a dragon, at least that's what Hwoarang said." Replied the raven haired boy while slinging his arm around Saji's shoulders, Issei was still looking at Xander in disapproval before speaking up.

"Hey Xander, how could you just rat Koneko out like that? Do you know what Rias is going to do to her?" he finally spat out while Xander gave him a reassuring look.

"Relax Issei, that's why I chose to say that Koneko did it, I really doubt Rias would give her any physical punishment, she would most likely let her off with a scolding; if I wasn't sure of that, I would've kept my mouth shut. I was only looking out for Saji, and if you're not convinced in what I said then tomorrow I'll ask for Rias to give me the same punishment that she gave to Koneko but tenfold if it was physical" he finished with a smile. Issei's mood was drastically changed for the better now, most concern for Koneko's wellbeing turning into history.

Issei finally returned his smile and began walking beside his fellow dragons.

"You think of everything don't you?" Issei asked cheered up from his bad mood.

"Yup" Xander replied, glad that Issei was relaxed now. The three came to a stop twenty five minutes later as they now had to go their separate ways.

"Well, see you guys at school tomorrow" Xander said waving his friends off.

"Seeya man" Issei said.

"Later" Saji said.

Seeing as how he was now alone, Xander looked at the direction of the woods.

'It isn't over yet' he though as he ran through the woods in search of the female church duo or their enemies. After running around seven kilometres into the woods he heard what sounded like screams and shrieks of terror, but not just any screams.

'IRINA!' Xander though as he rushed to the location where the sound was coming from. He finally reached his destination and looked on to see something that enraged him. Irina was pinned to a tree by her neck by Freed who was just laughing maniacally.

"LET HER GO YOU BASTAAAAAARRD" Xander screamed as he charged at Freed, deploying his sacred gear and pulling his arm back to attack Freed. However Freed narrowly dodged Xander's attack and jumped back to expand the distance between them, he began to plan his next move but that wasn't necessary as he heard the voice of his boss.

"Leave them, they'll be more useful to us alive than dead" Said a deep voice coming from above them. Xander looked up to see a tall man flying in the air with what looked like black Angel wings on his back, ten in total.

"A Fallen angel" Irina muttered just loud enough for Xander to hear, he got into a fighting stance.

"Are you that eager to fight boy? You and I are quite alike; however I ask of you to wait until tomorrow, the real fight begins then." Said the man that floated above them, the man had Pale skin, pointed ears and glowing red eyes except for his green irises and long black hair that reached down to his shoulders.

"My name is Kokabiel by the way, and I look forward to our next encounter, Black Dragon Emperor" he said before opening a magic portal on the ground for Freed to walk into and then one in the air for himself.

Xander then rushed to Irina who was sitting down and resting her back against a tree.

"Are you okay, I'm sorry I couldn't have arrived sooner, where's Xenovia?" he asked with worry as he kneeled down beside her.

Irina gave him a reassuring smile before saying "Don't worry I'm fine, as for Xenovia, she and I got separated somehow looking for Freed and Valper Galilei".

"But you're not fine your injured, I mean look at your leg and your neck" he said pointing to the two spots where Irina had been injured by Freed. Xander also took notice of Irina's battle suit; it was a complete mess with cuts everywhere.

"And not to mention your cloth-" Xander never got to finish that as realisation donned upon him, Freed had cut through the part of Irina's battle suit that covered her chest area, leaving her flesh pillows and cherries exposed.

"DON'T LOOOOOOK" she shrieked as Xander got up and immediately turned away albeit making sure to save th image into his brain's gentlemen's folder.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I didn't mean to look" Xander in an extremely apologetic tone. Irina just used one of her hands to cover herself up before speaking.

"You saw them didn't you" she said in a frustrated tone before adding.

"I g-guess it's okay one time if it's you" she said blushing madly at her own words which Xander wasn't sure he heard correctly.

"Wait wha-"

"NOTHING" Screamed Irina with the hopes that Xander didn't hear what she had just said. Xander seemed to drop his question much to her relief.

"Here" Xander said as he took off his school shirt and handed it to Irina who took it with slight hesitation seeing as Xander was shirtless now, exposing his toned physique to her. She couldn't help but blush at the sigh as she took his shirt and put it on.

The shirt was a little sweaty but she didn't mind one bit because there was something about Xander's scent that made her feel … safe and protected.

"You can't walk can you?" Xander said examining her leg; Irina just shook her head in response. Xander though about what do to for a few seconds before coming to a conclusion?

"Okay then, I'll just carry you home, then we can tell the others about what happened in the morning" he said as Irina's eyes widened a little.

'I doubt Rias would want to sleep in my room tonight after what I said back in that building so I guess this would be fine' Xander thought to himself and then heard Irina speak

"Are you sure you want to?" she asked blushing again. Xander just gave her his trademark smile before nodding.

"Yeah you can't walk with that leg and you did save my life along with Xenovia against Freed, I owe you one" he said with a sheepish smile.

"Well okay then, just this once I suppose" she said while raising her arms and Xander slowly went down and picked her up bridal style. Irina nuzzled his peck with her cheek and got comfortable.

'So this is how it feels like to be carried like a princess' she though as she blushed a deep red but smiled nonetheless.

 **One long walk home later**

Xander and Irina had finally arrived at Xander's door and Xander put Irina down on one foot while she had an arm around Xander's shoulders for support. Xander opened the door and was greeted with the sight of his parents.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Dimov, I hope you're doing fine" Irina greeted trying to make the encounter as least awkward as possible, she had come with Xander, wearing HIS school shirt while HE himself was shirtless.

"Mom, Dad there was a flood at Irina's hotel so she needs to crash here for tonight you don't mind do you?" Xander said. His mother addressed him and opened her mouth to speak.

"We-" Xander's mother was about to reply

"OKAY THANKS!" Xander cut her off as he picked Irina up again and made a beeline for the stairs. They were about three quarters of the way up before Xander's mother decided to utter the words that every male teenager wished never to hear when they brought a girl over.

"USE PROTECTION KIDS!" Xander's mother shouted up the stairs making both Xander and Irina blush redder than a stop sign.

"P-p-p-protection?" Irina muttered with all kinds of crazy thoughts going through her head.

"DAMMIT MOM WE'RE NOT LIKE THAT!" Xander shouted back as they finally reached his room and so they got comfortable sitting beside each other on his bed.

"Sorry about that, you know how she is" Xander said apologetically.

"Not to worry, she's just looking out for us" Irina said with a smile of her own.

It was a long day and they both knew that before they did anything else, they wanted to rest, and so Xander made his bed and pulled out a sleeping bag onto the floor and lied down on it, gesturing for Irina to lie down on his unoccupied bed.

"Thank you" she said with a small blush as she lied down on it taking in the scent that she had come to feel safe in. a few minutes past in Xander's unlit room and Irina couldn't sleep.

"Hey Xander, you awake?" Irina asked with a voice that was almost a whisper.

"Yeah, why" he asked waiting for Irina's response.

"I was just thinking, do you think we can really take on the stray exorcists and the fallen angel, they were pretty tough. Irina said with slight worry evident in her voice.

Xander pondered on it for a few seconds before replying "Of course we can, I still need to pay that Weed Salesman guy back for what he did to you" said Xander earning a giggle from the chestnut haired girl.

"Weed Salesman?" she repeated as she giggled.

"Yeah that's the guy's name right? If you ask me he's a total Psycho" Xander said with a smile.

"It's Freed Sellzen" she corrected with another giggle.

"Yeah yeah whatever, he's still a psycho" Xander added. Irina also had another thing on her mind, something a lot more personal to Xander, she was pondering about whether she should ask about it or not until finally deciding to do it.

"Are you going to tell your parents that you know the truth?" she asked again, referring to the massacre of his real family, although this time in a tone that was a lot softer than the one she used before.

Xander once again pondered on an answerer before finally replying with-

"I don't know how to tell them yet" he said with a sad smile, much to Irina's confusion.

"What do you mean? She asked confused at his reply a second ago.

"Well what am I supposed to say if they asked me how I found out? The dragon that lives in my left arm told me?" Xander said in a sarcastic tone eliciting a giggle once again from the chestnut haired girl.

"I'm sure you'll find a way" she said with happily as if they were discussing a light topic. That was one of Xander's main talents; he could make people laugh even while talking about a sad event.

"Well, that's not important right now, what do you say we get some sleep?" Xander asked the girl lying on his bed who sighed.

"You're right, sorry for bringing it up, good night" she said closing her eyes.

"No need to apologize, good night" Xander said. And with that they both fell asleep to the calming silence of the room.

 **Okay that's another chapter done for you guys, hope you enjoyed it! Also I would like to say that if you think that Xander's and Irina's relationship is proceeding too fast into romance then remember that they were childhood friends, so writing about them experiencing things as friends again would be pretty pointless since they've already been through similar situations. With that said I hope you guys PM me and review this chapter because I really love hearing suggestions that you guys have and also what you liked and disliked about the story. This will probably be the last chapter that I post post before the 20** **th** **of June because that's around the time when my exams end.**

 **Thank you for reading and once again I hope you enjoyed! See you next time!**


	11. Chapter 11

**THE LEGEND OF THE JET BLACK DRAGON-CHAPTER 11-DEPARTURE FOR THE DARK DRAGON BLADE**

 **I know I said that I would be posting later on but I really wanted to write this chapter as fast as possible so here it is! Thank you for staying with this story and I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and now without further ado let's get on with the story.**

 **I do not own Highschool DxD**

 **{Hwoarang}**

 **[Ddraig]**

 **(Albion)**

"Normal talk"

'Thoughts'

 **Xander's house, the morning after**

Irina awoke after being shaken by Xander, who had gotten up around two hours before her to train and prepare for Kokabiel's attack, he knew it was today because Kokabiel said so himself.

"Good morning Irina. Here, I made you some breakfast" Xander handed her a tray which had a dish of oat meal, some fresh fruits and a glass of orange juice, her favourite breakfast which he knew of from their time in England together.

"Thank you, it looks delicious" Irina said as she took a sip out of the orange juice.

'Good, she drank it, this would make things easier'. Xander mentally stated to himself as he finished preparing for what was going to go down with Kokabiel. Xander had gotten a call from Rias who told him that she and her peerage encountered Freed and Kokabiel. This meant that everyone was now ready to fight and the day had finally come to protect their town.

Xander heard his phone ringing and went to see who was calling, it was Rias again. Xander had an idea what this was about, it was time.

"Hello Rias… Yes it's me… I see… So it's time… Ok I'll be over there in a sec… hold him off the best you can… bye" Xander hung up the phone after and prepared to depart only to be stopped by an anxious Irina who had overheard his conversation.

"Wait for me I won't allow you to go by yourself" Irina said as she grabbed onto Xander's arm, refusing to let him go.

"Well I won't let you go, it's too dangerous, especially in your condition, and your injuries have barely even begun to heal" Xander retorted, but Irina's resolve stood strong. She wasn't going to let him go out there.

"No Xander, there's nothing you can say or do to make me let you go" she said with her violet eyes fixed onto his Emerald Green eyes.

"That's why I'll leave it up to the sleeping drug I put in your orange juice, sorry Irina, I hate to pull a Bill Cosby on you but its necessary if it would keep you safe" He said while Irina finally registered that she started to feel weak and before she knew it, she was out.

Xander picked her up and laid her on the bed before leaving for Kuoh Academy.

 **Kuoh Academy, 5 Minutes later**

Right now things couldn't be going any better for the Gremory group and Xenovia, by some miracle they had managed to take down Freed, even though they wouldn't have stood a chance if Kokabiel was actually providing support to him.

Kokabiel was now looking at Akeno with narrowed eyes.

"You expect me to believe that this is the best that Barakiel's daughter could do? Pathetic. NOW DIE!" He shouted as he prepared a spear of light ready to impale Rias's Queen. Kokabiel then threw it directly at her. Akeno's life flashed before her eyes, the memories of her and her father laughing and playing together, she and her mother talking and eating together, her mother being killed before her father could come and help them, running away and finding Rias. She finally saw the spear heading towards her, it was so close, she was finally going to join her mother.

 **{Defy!}**

Akeno looked up, wondering why she wasn't feeling any pain; did she really die that quickly? No, she had expected to see the spear still coming at her for some reason, but was surprised to see that Xander was standing in front of her and Kokabiel's attack was nowhere to be seen.

"XANDER!" the group exclaimed happily knowing that backup had arrived. He had arrived in the nick of time to save Akeno.

'Damn, there goes all the power I built up on the way here' Xander mentally noted as he dodged another spear which was targeted at him this time.

"HAHAHAHA, Xander was it? Well I suppose I should expect nothing less, after all, you are his little brother. Rivus would be really pissed if I was the one to kill you, he said he wants to have that pleasure all to himself" Kokabiel finished with a chuckle.

The group apart from Xander had only one question on their minds 'who was Rivus?' but Xander didn't look like he was in the mood for answering questions.

'How does he know my brother? I barely know him myself. And now I hear he's looking to kill me? Well he can damn well try it' Xander thought before looking at Kokabiel with narrowed eyes.

"Alright Glockenspiel, play time's over" Xander said as he got into a fighting stance.

 **{I wouldn't recommend that Xander, you just attained it this morning, your stamina wouldn't even last two minutes}**.Hwoarang said as Xander continued to look at Kokabiel with rage.

"Don't worry Hwoarang, 2minutes is more than enough time" Xander said with a menacing grin before he started to power up. Soon he was enveloped by a black and dark violet aura that spiralled around him. It looked like a black and purple tornado of energy which was only there for a second before it dispersed to reveal Xander on the top of it, donning his black Balance Breaker armour with purple jewels and silver tusks.

 **{Rebel Dragon Balance Breaker!}**

Xander was now face to face with Kokabiel and ready to fight.

"What? A balance brea-"

SLAM!

Xander was not wasting a second of the two minutes given to him; he just kept punching Kokabiel until Kokabiel created some distance between them. However Xander was quick to catch up and continued his onslaught of punches. However they didn't seem to be landing, Xander lacked the power to do any serious damage to the cadre. This time Xander decided to allow Kokabiel to create a distance between them so that he could power up. He had to end this quickly.

 **{Surge} {Surge} {Surge} {Surge} {Surge} {Surge} {Surge} {Surge}**

Kokabiel responded to Xander's powerup by raising his hands and creating a huge light spear, seemingly the size of the school's main building and throwing it directly at Xander.

"This one is for Akeno, TAKE THIS YOU GLORIFIED CROW! KARMA CHARGER!" Suddenly very thick sparks of electricity began surging through Xander's body starting from his legs and working their way up into his fingertip before shooting out and colliding directly into Kokabiel's attack. A loud explosion was heard and an orange light and thick grey smoke was all that could be seen.

It dispersed to reveal Xander and Kokabiel floating in mid-air facing each other.

"What the hell was that? That was one of my strongest attacks!" Kokabiel shouted to Xander while breathing heavily.

"It's an attack that I created with Hwoarang's help. It's called Karma Charger because it takes all the evil things someone has done and turns it into energy to be dished out as karma. I am merely the vessel in which that energy flows through before it hits the target, so I don't actually use any energy myself and so my surge count isn't affected anymore".

Xenovia was looking at Xander in nothing less than intrigue now; she was observing his every move ever since he set foot on the battlefield. 'He made this attack by himself? To my knowledge he's been training with his sacred gear for less than three months, to think that he's already this strong'. She ended her though with that and continued to observe the fight.

Kokabiel was now annoyed at how calm Xander was "You mean to tell me that you are not even a little tired after that?" Kokabiel demanded. Xander smirked.

"Not even a little, but seeing as how you are" Xander blasted a beam right at Kokabiel that pushed him into the ground. As Kokabiel was forced deeper and deeper into the ground he cursed Xander.

"Damn it! That was this brat's plan all along, to make me spend my energy thinking that he'd be tired out as well only to overwhelm me when I didn't expect it. Damn that sly bastard". Kokabiel cursed as he was being driven into the ground. Xander suddenly appeared in front of Kokabiel and dragged him out of the huge crater he had now created.

Xander began blasting Kokabiel with energy blasts again "AND THIS IS FOR BRINGING RIVUS INTO THIS" Xander shouted as rained down more energy blasts on Kokabiel. Loud explosions were heard and smoke covered the majority of the battlefield until it finally dispersed to reveal Kokabiel out of commission. Xander heard cheers from behind him and he turned around he see the entire group consisting of the Gremory and Sitri peerages as well as Xenovia, all having smiles on their places.

Xander heard some struggling behind him and turned around to see that Kokabiel was still awake but not able to move.

"Damn it, I can't believe I was beaten by a brat like you, now I'm pissed, because I lost I'll tell all of you this, in the Great War, God was taken out as well as the four devil kings!" he stated before he fell unconscious again. Even though they were just words, they were more powerful than any physical attack that he could have thrown at them. Asia fainted almost immediately while Xenovia was on her knees, unable to get up. Everyone was staring at Kokabiel wide eyed, but it was short lived as a white light came crashing down between the group and Kokabiel.

The light dispersed to reveal white humanoid shaped armour with blue gems and golden tusks. Xander had feeling that he knew who that was.

 **{It's been a long time…Albion}** said Hwoarang, earning the attention of the entire group

 **[Indeed, I must say that I'm also surprised to see you here]** Ddraig followed up to which their fellow Dragon Emperoranswered.

 **(Yes, to be honest I am also surprised to see my too rivals together like this, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you two were teaming up against me, but I know you are too proud to stoop so low as to rely on numbers to win a fight)**.

After that, a new voice emerged from the white armour, but instead of it coming from its glowing blue wings, it came from its head.

"So you two are supposed to be my rivals, with the Black one there's no doubt it would be an interesting fight, not sure with the red one though, I'll be honest Albion, he doesn't look like much".

Issei wasn't taking those comments lightly and retorted "HEY! Don't sell me short you white dragon prick, if you want a piece of me then come get some" he finished getting into a battle stance, the voice inside the armour chuckled.

"Well what you lack in battle power you certainly make up for in enthusiasm, I'd love to take you on and crush you while your friends watch but I'm afraid that I'm on business, I've come to collect this fallen Angel here on the orders of Azazel". Xander looked at Kokabiel's unconscious body before turning back to the white-armoured man.

"Sure thing, I just finished slapping this crow around so you can have him, I hope I never see him again" Xander said smugly but turned cold towards the end. The man in white armour picked the nearly lifeless body like a sack of potatoes and then flew towards Freed and picked him up too before opening a portal.

"I look forward to our battle in due time, but for now, get stronger my rivals" he finished as he stepped through the portal.

"Well that just happened" Xander noted as he deactivated is balance breaker armour. He was tired out because of reaching his balance breaker's time limit.

Xander started heading home, knowing that he had some explaining to do. He passed by Akeno and gave her a warm smile, which she returned.

'He saved me in the nick of time when I thought I was done for, and he attacked Kokabiel for me. I'm sorry Rias, but I think that I might be taking a liking to him as well'. Akeno thought to herself as she looked at Xander walking away.

 **The next day, Occult research clubroom**

The battle was finally over, Kokabiel was defeated, the White Dragon Emperor finally made an appearance, and Xander had finally managed to clear things out with Irina. Now the entirety of the occult research club was enjoying some rest in their clubroom until a voice came through the doorway, followed by the appearance of a blue haired girl wearing the Kuoh academy's girl school uniform. The girl was none other than Xenovia.

"Hey Black and Red Dragon Emperors." She said in a stoic voice as she stepped in. Rias looked up from the desk and smiled.

"Oh good, you found us" Rias said with a friendly smile which took Issei and Xander by surprise.

"Hold up a second, it's great seeing you here and all but I must ask, what's up with you and the uniform?" Xander asked her.

"From today, Xenovia will be joining us as the Occult Research Club's newest member. Since she found out about God the leaders of the church suggested that she'd make a good ambassador between us and the Church." Rias answered. Xander took a few seconds to take that in.

'Okay, so another double-D chick is going to come to the place that I come to on a daily basis…SHIT, I better not do anything to creep her out… then again, when it comes to creeping girls out it's hard to compete with Issei and his two friends so it should be alright'. Xander was giving slight glances at Xenovia; he had to admit that the school uniform really suited her. Before Xander could indulge in his thoughts about her any longer, Xenovia interrupted his train of though.

"Actually that was just one of the two options I was given, it was either this or ex-communication" Xenovia said to elaborate on Rias's explanation.

Kiba and Asia seemed to accept her as a new member; making friends with her quickly because of the things they had in common, their love for swordfights with Kiba and Religion with Asia.

 **The next day**

Issei had just told Rias about Azazel's appearance in Kuoh and to put it bluntly, she was pissed.

I'm absolutely livid; the Governor General of the fallen Angels has infiltrated my territory and interfered with my business. And on top of that he is trying to make advances to my prized servant; he deserves to die a thousand deaths. She finished with a voice full of anger, Xander just rolled his eyes.

'Is she seriously saying this, and the nerve someone has to have to call this place "their territory" like they own the place, I never knew she could act so stuck up, I'm so glad Hwoarang saved me that day, I can't imagine being bossed around by someone like her. Not to mention she's considered lenient where she comes from, I'd hate to see how the other member of her race act.' Xander thought as he listened to the Gremory heiress talk.

"Oh, I almost forgot, there will be a summit held by the three factions" Rias said and looked at Xander before continuing. "Xander, you have also been invited to come" she finished, making all eyes shift to the raven haired boy you was just sitting on the couch and looking at the window, not even giving any of them a glance.

"Nah, sorry but I don't do politics" he said surprising them all, if it had been anyone else they would rejoice at the chance to be considered important enough to attend a meeting in which the leaders of the three factions would be present.

 **{You're going to the meeting}** said a voice coming from a violet light in Xander's left arm, it was none other than Hwoarang, and he sounded very commanding in his tone.

"What? How come, I don't care about their stupid meeting" Xander said in an annoyed tone.

 **{Whether you care or not it doesn't concern me. The three heavenly dragons almost destroyed their three factions over their stupid little war, we have to see if they have finally decided to make peace, otherwise that fight would have been all for nothing. You are going and that is final}.** Finished the dragon, and as his partner, Xander knew that Hwoarang wouldn't make him do something that was pointless. If Hwoarang wanted him to go somewhere, Xander would make damn sure he did.

"Understood Hwoarang, I'll be there" Answered Xander with determination.

 **Kuoh academy swimming pool**

Xander was with his fellow occult research members now, standing in front of a pool, and calling that thing dirty would not be able to come close to doing it justice. The pool's walls were covered with a disgusting green substance.

"So what are we looking at again?" asked Xander in a bored tone.

"This is the school's swimming pool; it's like this because it hasn't been used since last year. We decided that it would be a good way to thank the student council for helping out with the fight against Kokabiel by taking on some of their responsibilities." Rias answered.

"Aww come on this is such a pain, I wasn't exactly obligated to fight Kokabiel either ya know, I could have easily stayed home and watched Por- I mean national geographic". Xander finished, a little embarrassed and flustered.

"Ufufufufu what a naughty underclassmen, perhaps I would have to punish you later Xander-kun" Akeno caught Xander off guard as she said that, he barely noticed his other head waking up and quickly used his mind to suppress it. Akeno giggled as she saw Xander stand there flustered.

'Ok Xander don't panic, just think of things that would keep it soft, old ladies, animals, Ursula from the Ariel movie.' With those thoughts, Xander kept his other head in control. Xander decided to take everyone's mind off of the situation by continuing to whine about the pool situation.

"Do we really have to, I'm sure Sona wouldn't want us to meddle in her business, come on I don't want to clean the pool". Xander finished but was once again met with Akeno's seductive voice.

"Aww don't be like that Xan-kun, maybe if we get this done fast enough, I would make it worth your while. I would even let you call me big sis if you want." she said even more seductively than before and softly bit Xander's earlobe after saying that.

'Oh no this is bad, if this continues I'll lose control and take her then and there' Xander thought to himself before hurrying into the changing rooms.

A little while after that he emerged wearing black swimming shorts, revealing the muscles he had built up from his training. Akeno and Rias couldn't help but stare at him. They were impressed that Xander had built so much muscle for just over two months, but mainly they were staring because they like what they saw.

While cleaning the pool Xenovia went up and started talking with Xander, Akeno and Rias listened in.

"I hear that you've been training with your gear for less than three months, was your body always so muscular?" she asked while subconsciously running her hands through his abs and chest. Rias couldn't help but envy her, she wish she could have been as forward as Xenovia was.

"Not really, come to think of it I haven't really payed much attention to my muscles but they definitely weren't this big before". Xander responded to the blue haired girl's question.

'Amazing, to think that he could build muscle so quickly, he must really have good genetics, his child is bound to be strong' Xenovia thought to herself with a slight hint of pink in her cheeks. Akeno picked up on this.

'Ufufufufu, so many strong rivals, sorry Xenovia-san but Xan-kun's first time would be with me' Akeno though to herself while smiling.

After finally finishing the cleaning of the pool everyone except for Xander, who had already changed, went to change into their bathing suits.

Xander's jaw dropped when he saw Akeno, Xenovia and Rias emerge from the changing rooms with their bathing suits. Akeno was wearing a purple and red bikini that showed a lot of skin, Xenovia followed her example as she wore a black V-string bikini with green straps which matched her top. Rias didn't look bad herself, sporting a white bikini held together with golden rings for both her top and bottom.

"Well Xan-kun, what do you think?" Akeno once again talked using her seductive voice.

"Uh…well…you see…" the other two decided they wanted in on the fun and so to tease Xander even more, the three bent down slightly to expose more of their assets.

Xander started sweating now, he didn't know how to compliment them without coming off as a creep, women were difficult for him.

"Ok ladies, that's enough teasing for now, let's just enjoy the pool" Rias said much to the appreciation of the raven haired teen.

Xander was about to go for a swim until Hwoarang connected to him through their mental link

 **{Xander, I hate to interrupt your fun but its time, you need to leave to look for the dark dragon blade**.} Said Hwoarang, much to Xander's dismay.

'Fine how long would it take us to find it?" Asked Xander, he was a lazy person but he wasn't keen on missing out on a lot of school, not to mention that some shit might happen while he's away.

 **{You'll be back in time for the leaders' summit, don't worry}**. Hwoarang reassured.

'Ugh fine, that Urien thing better make me stronger' Xander mentally said to is partner.

 **{Stronger than you, your friends, and all the factions could ever imagine}** Hwoarang said, this made Xander want go find that thing for sure if it meant it could help protect his friends and himself.

'Ok I'll go tell Rias' Xander said and cut the connection between him and Hwoarang.

Xander walked up to the sunbathing Rias.

"Oh Xander I was just about to come and ask you, can you rub some suntan lotion on me?" Rias asked hoping to get an intimate experience with Xander but to her surprise Xander changed the subject.

"Rias, remember when your older brother promised me that if I beat Raiser I would be allowed two weeks off of school, well I can't tell you why but I'd like to cash that in now, and if it's not a bother, could you make up some excuse for my parents so that they don't worry, I promise I'll be back for the summit, bye for now".

Rias widened her eyes, her heart started to experience a strange pain, it hurt her in a way she couldn't explain, and she could just call it pain but not describe it.

"But why, where are you going" Rias asked, but Xander just turned his back and walked forward a little before turning his head slightly to the side while looking at her.

"I'm sorry Rias" is all he said before he jumped into the sky, now enveloped in purple flames which dispersed a second later to reveal his Black Balance Breaker armour.

 **{Rebel Dragon, Balance Breaker!}**

Was all that the ORC heard as they saw Xander disappear in a flash of purple aura.

"XANDEEEEEEEER" Rias screamed at the top of her lungs, her eyes had tears build up in them and were threatening to release them at any moment.

 **Well, that's it for this chapter guys, I hope you enjoyed! Hope you like how Xander handled Kokabiel and the gathering of the Heavenly Dragons. I hope you guys give out a lot of Reviews and PM me as much as possible, I really want to know what you liked or disliked about this chapter. Some of you may be curious why Kokabiel knows about Xander's brother but that would be covered. Xander would be coming face to face with his brother Rivus for the first time! With all of that said, thank you all for reading and I'll see you guys next time!**


	12. Chapter 12

**THE LEGEND OF THE JET BLACK DRAGON-CHAPTER 12-REUNIONS**

 **(IMPORTANT NEWS! PLEASE READ!)**

 **Exams are finally over! And with that we can throw this annoying hiatus of mine out the window and continue with the story! In this chapter A WHOLE LOT would be happening which would have a massive impact on the rest of the story, you'll see what I mean. This chapter could be considered the brick work for those big plans I was talking about in earlier chapters. I'm honestly so excited to get this started and I honestly can't wait. I have also decided to make a fandom page about my story on the Highschool DxD Fanon wiki where you guys can see what certain characters, weapons and other stuff in my story looks like!**

 **So far I have finished Xander's entire profile (and there is a picture of him) and I have put that in my own category as well as the category for male characters. If you want to see it, go onto the Highschool DxD FANON wiki's category for male characters and then search for the names that begin with the letter X. You should find Xander Dimov there. Scroll to the bottom of his profile page and click on the HiddenHill category to see the other stuff I have for this story.**

 **Special thanks to BladeBrave04 AKA Bladegaim and DevilSlayer123 AKA HolyknightX for their help and advice in creating my fanon page!**

 **Thank you all so much for sticking with this story, I hope that you guys leave a lot of reviews and PM me to tell me what you like or dislike about my story as well as any other questions you may have. And now without Further Ado, let's get on with the story**

 **I do not own Highschool DxD**

 **{Hwoarang}**

 **[Ddraig]**

 **(Albion)**

 **/Great Red/**

"Normal talk"

'Thoughts'

 **Greek northern BORDER, three days after Xander left Kuoh**

"Are you sure its somewhere here Hwoarang? This place is looking kinda empty" Xander asked his partner as he was flying over the horizon in his balance breaker.

"I can't believe it's taking more than three days to get here, I'm pretty sure I flew at least ten times the speed of a plane" Xander said with a tone of disappointment.

 **{It can't be helped, you only managed to activate your balance breaker four days ago, you can only maintain it for five minutes before you need to take a break, it would have taken over twice as long if you hadn't used the wings of your armour}** Hwoarang commented. Xander looked back to see the wings that he discovered as part of his armour two days ago. They had black frames made out of the same material as the rest of his armour and between them the frames held a purple reptile scale-like material.

Soon, they reached a snow-filled landscape and it gave Xander chills, he had nearly caught a cold the first time he stopped to take a break when he got out of his balance breaker only to find out that he was still in his swimming trunks.

'Wait a minute, I remember this place. It was where…he killed them' Xander thought to himself. Hwoarang could sense the disturbance in his partner's thoughts, he knew it was hard for Xander to come back here, not only because it was the place where his real family was massacred, but also because this place served as a reminder that his entire life was a lie. His normal childhood, the loving parents that brought him up, everything was fake. He didn't have a normal childhood and those weren't his real parents. True, they loved him like their own son, but after finding out the truth, Xander felt bitter emptiness deep down inside.

 **{I know it's difficult for you partner, but we need to do this. I'm sorry our path comes through this place.}** Hwoarang said in a genuinely apologetic tone. Xander landed on the ground, exhausted from the trip, he de-activated his balance breaker.

"Well well well, of all the people to show up here, it's been a while, little brother." Called a voice behind Xander, Xander turned around and saw a man standing ten metres behind him. Xander widened his eyes in shock and turned pale for a second.

"Y-you, IT WAS YOU!" Xander's efforts to get up and fight were in vain, he was too exhausted, as soon as he got up, he collapsed. He looked up at the man in hatred. The man responded to Xander's glare with a smirk. The man was very handsome, tall, with shoulder length black hair and menacing azure blue eyes. Xander noticed something while looking at the man.

"You… You look exactly the same, you haven't aged. What did you do?" Xander asked the man as he saw him approach his helpless body. Grinning, the man gripped Xander by his hair and pulled him up to face him. Now face to face, the man delivered a strong kick to Xander's abdomen which sent him flying into a nearby tree. Xander was on his knees, clutching his abdomen in pain. He looked up again to see the man approaching again. The man was technically Xander's older brother, but he couldn't be further from that right now, he had a menacing grin on his face, the one Xander had seen in the memory Hwoarang showed him.

Rivus picked Xander up again but this time by his neck "What I did? Why don't I just show you?" Said Rivus in a menacing tone, Xander looked up at his older brother to see that his left eye had changed, losing its azure blue colour, the eye gained a black sclera and a glowing blue-ish white pupil.

Before Xander knew it, he was taken back to that fateful day, he experienced it all again. The screams of pain, the cries for help, the smell of burning wood and smoke, he was there again. This time he was experiencing it in the point of view of his younger self. Helpless, Xander could do nothing but allow for the whole thing to play out, up until his parents deaths. However once that finished it started again. And it didn't stop. The image of both his parents getting killed just replayed and replayed for what seemed like hours.

Xander screamed and was suddenly brought back to reality; he looked again to see that he was still being held by his neck by his brother and that almost no time had passed. Xander weakly managed to ask his brother-

"W-what is this? How did you?" Xander finished there, he couldn't get another word out because of the horror he was forced to experience. All the blood, fire and screams had been forcefully replayed to him over a thousand times.

"This is our family's hidden weapon; it's called the dimensional eye. But you wouldn't know of it would you? So let me explain" Rivus carelessly dropped Xander and began explaining.

"Now, where to start off… ah! I know. I'll begin by telling you about our family, we were known as the Dimov clan and in ancient times during our creation, we were given a task, to protect something unique and unheard of by many. We were tasked with guarding our world's only natural portal to the dimensional gap" Rivus paused. Xander had heard about this dimensional gap thing from Hwoarang, it sounded a lot like space by the way Hwoarang had described it. Xander continued to listen.

"However, one of our ancestors got too curious and decided to walk into the portal, once inside, he met what was described in our family's history record as a giant red dragon, which heard of our ancestor's noble cause and judged him worthy to receive a gift. That gift was the very power that gave that red dragon his nickname; the Dragon of Dreams. Thanks to that ability, our ancestor could cast illusions over the village and make it invisible. That way, no outsider would be able to discover the portal and use it to bring harm" Xander took that information in for a second.

'Does he mean Great Red, the strongest being in existence that lived in the dimensional gap? Hwoarang told me about him.' After finishing taking all of the information in, Xander began listening again.

"The ability to cast all kinds of illusions that the wielder could imagine, that was one ability, but it isn't the only thing this eye could do. That Red Dragon wanted our clan to be able to report to him wherever they were if there was a disturbance. And so, he also gave us the ability to make our own portals to the dimensional gap, which would close once the person wished it or after a short period of time." Rivus paused before continuing, he took pleasure in seeing Xander beaten down and having no option but to listen to him.

"That dragon knew that as time goes by, the generations would change and so he thought that in order to preserve our clan's strength, we should be able to speak with our ancestors, and so he also granted the man from our clan the power to talk to the dead, that way if future generations needed advice and council, they could ask their ancestors. All of those abilities were implanted into the man's left eye, giving it the very colours you see in mine, and eventually the same colour that will manifest itself in your left eye as well". Rivus turned around and began walking away.

As former members of that clan, both of us have inherited that eye along with the abilities that come with it, we even have immunity against the dimensional gap's harsh environment. You just had a severely traumatizing experience so it means your one is about to awaken too. I could kill you now, but what fun would that be?" Rivus finally finished before walking into a dimensional portal he created, as if to give Xander one more example of the abilities that this eye held.

Xander began going through what his older brother had told him and began putting some pieces together. 'So that's why he didn't age, when he massacred the village he used that eye to make himself look like the way he does now, but why? Xander questioned. Could it be that Rivus wanted to be immediately recognised by Xander when they met to increase the trauma? Xander didn't know.

'Come to think of it, he didn't tell me why he did all this, why would you kill an entire village, why would someone do that?' those were Xander's last thoughts before he drifted into sleep caused by a mix of fatigue and shock.

 **ORC clubroom, three days later**

Rias was pacing around the room anxiously, there was still no word on Xander's whereabouts and she was getting worried. Even though she knew that Xander would be cashing his two weeks in, she didn't like the idea of being separated from him. Akeno wasn't much different, she had just realised her feelings for him and she just wanted to find out more about him, to be closer to him. But then he just flew away, she vowed that as soon as Xander gets back, she would tell him about her past. However Akeno wasn't like Rias, Akeno trusted in Xander's strength and she knew that since he promised to arrive in time for the summit, he will.

Overall the ORC was a lot quieter without Xander, they were all worried about him but they all had their own devices to attend to, worrying about Xander wasn't going to help them prepare for the summit or the Open House.

Issei and Kiba had no idea where Xander would have gone, he wasn't the kind of person to just leave like that on a whim, or was he? They knew that Xander must have had a reason to leave; he didn't hold any grudges against anyone in the ORC or student council as far as they knew. This didn't really narrow the reasons for Xander leaving down but at least it gave all of them more hope that he would be coming back as he promised.

But as he wasn't there for nearly a week now, everyone was wondering, what was Xander doing now?

 **Dimov Village, Same day**

Xander was looking at the hole in front of him; it was a perfect circle and had a diameter of two metres. Thanks to Hwoarang's previous host's efforts, it was possible to deduce that Urien was somewhere in that portal.

 **{It's time Xander, you've taken three days to rest, you are ready}** said the dragon reassuringly, Xander had taken it easy after waking up in the snow, but now it was time. Xander took a deep breath and entered the portal.

 **Dimensional gap**

Xander had been travelling for five minutes into this abyss, his only guide being Hwoarang sensing the power that Urien was emitting. Soon they came across a source of energy that even Xander himself could feel. The power felt repulsive yet welcoming, as if to repel anyone else but him. Xander squinted his eyes to see further into the distance.

And there it was, the Dark Dragon Blade, the legendary artefact crafted by the efforts of the three factions, the artefact thought to be lost in history, the subject of Xander's adventure half way around the world and into the mysterious allure of the dimensional gap, Urien.

Xander slowly approached the blade, seeing it up closer he noted its appearance. Its blade was greyish black and had three small hook-shaped branches sharp enough to cut steel on each side of the blade. The hilt of the sword was thick and golden with a small red gem in the middle of it. The hilt had two small horns protruding from the bottom of the golden pommel. Half way from the top of the sword's hilt to the tip of its edge was laid out a red, text- like pattern that appeared to be in some ancient language. Overall, the blade stood tall, nearly two metres in length. It was no shorter than Xander was.

Xander was finally an arm's reach away from Urien, he extended his arm to the blade's hilt but on contact, the blade vanished and was replayed by a giant red dragon around twenty five metres away from Xander. The dragon had a large snout, golden eyes and massive jaws that could tear just about anything apart. The dragon had two pairs of giant red wings and a beige muscular underbelly. The dragon was an estimated one hundred metres long.

 **/If you wish to claim this blade, you shall first prove your worth against me/** Said the giant dragon, it didn't give Xander enough time to register that a giant red dragon just talked to him as it hurled a scorching fireball at the teen.

 **{Rebel Dragon, Balance Breaker!}** Announced Hwoarang as Xander used his enhanced speed to dodge the attack. Xander addressed his partner.

"Come on Hwoarang, start surging" requested Xander. To which the dragon in his Sacred Gear complied with.

 **{Surge!} (Surge!} {Surge!} {Surge!} {Surge!} {Surge!} {Surge!} {Surge!} {Surge!} {Surge!}**

'This guy is clearly out of my league in strength, guess I'll have to outsmart him then'. Xander thought to himself as he started circling the beast.

After circling the beast for a good two minutes Xander found that somewhere along his body the beast must have weaknesses, however none of the parts of the dragon's body looked "weak" to him, he was stuck asking his partner for advice.

"Hey, Hwoarang, do dragons have any weak parts in their bodies?" The raven haired teen asked.

 **{Depends on the dragon, but you should look for any opening he creates. And also, never just assume something is out of your league, have more confidence partner}** finished Hwoarang in a reassuring tone.

The mighty dragon in front of Xander let out a deafening roar as he attempted to claw him, but instead of dodging, Xander decided to stand his ground this time and make an attack of his own.

"Karma Charger!" Xander yelled as a weak lightning bolt circuited up his body and fired at the dragon's incoming claw in an attempt to prevent it from connecting by having the claw's muscles contract due to the electrocution. This was to no avail as the lightning bolt, which was more of a string in this case disappeared mid-flight before it even connected.

'He doesn't' have any evil intent?' Xander concluded. As he looked forward his eyes widened, the claw was coming straight for him, without any time to dodge, Xander got into a blocking stance and waited for impact.

And sure enough the claw came, instead of tearing the armour and flesh as Xander expected, the claw shattered all of Xander's armour outright knocking him back considerably.

Xander was quick to get his bearings straight, not that he had much choice if he wanted to remain alive.

 **{Xander, you still have your surge count. Pay attention to what I'm about to say.}** Hwoarang told his partner, Xander re-armoured himself with his scale mail while looking at the dragon.

"OK Hwoarang, shoot"

 **{Transfer all your built up power to your lungs and abdominals. Then, when he makes his next attack, fly in front of his face as fast as you can and stop right in front of his eyes. When you're there, take in the deepest breath that you can and hold it for a bit, then tense your abdominal muscles and release your breath as hard as you can.}** Instructed the dragon.

Xander thought about if for a second, he had to admit that he did have some doubt about those instructions, but then he saw that the red dragon was fast incoming.

'Guess I don't have time to argue' Xander thought to himself before asking Hwoarang to transfer the power to the desired places. After that, Xander took a deep breath and tensed his abdominals and waited for the red dragon's next attack.

And soon enough that attack came in the form of the dragon's incinerating fire breath; Xander dodged by flying upwards and made a mad dash for the dragon's face. Once there, he exhaled what felt like the hardest breath he ever took. He didn't really expect anything to happen, but to his amazement, a huge flame came out of his mouth and struck the dragon's eyes dead on at point blank range.

The dragon roared in pain as it flew back and covered its face, Xander just floated there, unsure of what to do next. He continued to observe the dragon, noting that he had now calmed down.

The dragon then relaxed himself, and slowly approached the raven haired teen, Xander just floated there, still unsure what to do. He had no power; he was tired from using that attack. If that dragon had fully recovered then Xander was fucked. But to Xander's surprise the dragon spoke again.

 **/Well, it seems that this generation's Black Dragon Emperor up to par with what he needs to have to wield the blade, very well then. From here on out, I dub you the third Black Dragon God Emperor. It is almost unbelievable that someone from the Dimov clan would also be the one to claim this title, you have potential. I entrust this sword to you./** The huge dragon finished, and with that he vanished, leaving behind the dark dragon blade that Xander had been searching for.

Xander picked it up and suddenly he and the blade were enveloped in a dark violet aura with black dots flying around it.

"Hwoarang what is happening, this is a weird feeling" asked Xander as he panicked.

 **{The sword is merging with your soul right now, endure. After this process you will no longer be human. You will walk out of this dimensional gap as a god, a dragon god to be more specific}** Hwoarang praised as the aura disappeared.

Xander thought about what just happened for a moment.

"So did I really just win against t the strongest being in existence?" Xander asked.

 **{Of course not, what you fought was just an illusion, not only that, that illusion only displayed less than a billionth of his actual strength}** replied the dragon.

"Ok well that sucks. Anyway, so am I really supposed to be a dragon god now? I don't feel any stronger even with this sword." Xander asked.

 **{OF COURSE YOU'RE NOT STRONGER YOU BAKA! YOU DON'T JUST SUDDENLY TAKE THE SWORD AND GAIN DRAGON GOD LEVEL POWER. REACHING POTENTIAL AS HIGH AS YOURS NORMALLY TAKES THOUSANDS OF YEARS OF TRAINING!}** Hwoarang finished yelling while Xander kept his head down and floated with a comical dark blue aura surrounding him.

 **Dimov village, five minutes later**

Xander just walked out of the portal and observed his surroundings, nothing but snow for at least ten miles. Xander thought about the place he was in, the place that should have been his home, the place that was once so full of life. Xander glanced once more at the surrounding area, after Rivus's assault, nothing was left, not even one plank of wood. A traveller could come across this place and they would never be able to guess that the ground on which they walked on used to be a thriving village. It felt like Xander never had his memory erased, as if he had lived his entire life, knowing about his past.

Xander decided that there is one thing that he should do before he left for Kuoh. He looked around and spotted two trees close to one another. The way that their branches swayed in the wind gave the notion that they were embracing each other.

'Perfect' Xander thought to himself as he approached the two trees s and summoned his sacred gear. With his now amour-clad index finger, Xander began carving something on one of the trees, before moving on to the other one and doing the same thing. After that, Xander stepped back and looked at the two trees again, reading the words that he had written on each of them.

"Mother" "Father"

Xander looked at the sky and knelt down before the two trees and closed his eyes.

"Mom, Dad. I promise you that no matter what it takes; I will make Rivus pay for everything he has done. And then, I will restore our clan, so that our village can once again re-assume its position as the guardians of this portal, you two just rest in peace and watch over me". Xander finished with tears leaking from his calmly shut eyes, he stood there for a moment and opened them again, his left eye now held a black sclera and a whitish blue pupil, the same as his brother's.

He had now unlocked the Dimensional Eye.

 **Kuoh academy, the next day**

Rias was sitting at her desk, looking through her papers while the rest of the club did their own things. Kiba was talking with Xenovia and Issei while Koneko was eating candy. Akeno stood by Rias's side, she was getting impatient.

'When will he be back?' Akeno thought anxiously, she grew more concerned with his wellbeing each and every day. What if something DID happen and he was on his own?

Suddenly the handle to the door of the ORC turned, catching everyone's attention. The door opened to reveal Xander with a friendly smile on his face as he entered the clubroom.

"I'm back every-oof" Xander grunted as he was tackled to the ground by the likes of Rias, Akeno and Koneko, all who had been waiting for his arrival.

"You have some explaining to do mister" Rias said in an annoyed tone which betrayed the smile she had on her face.

"Ara ara, were you seeing other girls while you were away Xander-kun. If so, I might have to punish you" giggled Akeno with her trademark Onee-sama smile.

"Xander-sempai, why did you leave" Koneko said in an emotionless tone as she held on tight to Xander, as if she was afraid that he might slip away again.

"It was really nothing you guys, don't worry. I am a bit tired though, after we finish club activities I would like to head home for a much awaited nap." Xander finished sheepishly rubbing the back of his head when suddenly a thought crossed his mind.

"Oh, by the way, Rias, what excuse did you give my parents about why I wouldn't be home for a week or two?" Xander asked curiously to which Rias smiled.

"Of course I had to come up with a logical answer so I told them that me and you would be spending the next two weeks in a love hotel together." Rias finished as if she had just told Xander the most obvious thing in the world.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHH" Xander screamed in confusion

"Your parents were really happy that our relationship was progressing, however they did mention something about you spending the night with that Irina girl, care to explain?" she said in a happy voice that betrayed the tick mark on her face. Xander looked to the side with a deadpan expression.

'Oh fuck' he thought to himself'.

 **Well that's it for this chapter guys! So now, unbeknownst to the ORC, Xander is a dragon god now and holds the ancient visual prowess within him known as the dimensional eye! I was so excited to get this chapter out so I hope you guys enjoy it! Be sure to check the Highschool DxD fandom wiki ever so often for all the things that I will be adding under the HiddenHill category. As of the day this chapter is posted which is June the 19** **th** **2018, I would have only posted Xander's profile on the wiki but in a few days you should expect to see things like the images and profiles of Urien, Rivus and Xander's father and a whole lot more. So make sure you go and see that.**

 **If you are having any trouble with finding something you want to see on the wiki just PM me or leave a review and I promise to address the matter. I hope you have enjoyed this chapter and I hope you leave reviews on how I did and what you think of Xander's new found powers!**

 **Till next time!**


	13. Chapter 13

**THE LEGEND OF THE JET BLACK DRAGON-CHAPTER 13- OPEN HOUSE!**

 **Okay, before you do anything, just go on a different tab and search 'Xander Dimov' and click on the first link, read it if you haven't done so already and give me a review telling me what you think about it.**

 **I do not own Highschool DxD**

 **{Hwoarang}**

 **[Ddraig]**

 **(Albion)**

"Normal talk"

'Thoughts'

Xander looked around but managed to find nothing but black void in every direction he looked in.

Xander let out a sigh of annoyance. "For fuck's sake Hwoarang, if you wanna talk to me about something just say so, you don't have to go and pull me into this place every time". Xander complained to his partner, but it didn't seem like he was heard, leaving the young Dragon god confused.

"Hwoarang you there?" Xander called out again, but all he got back was silence.

'Okay, this is freaking me out'

"I'm sorry if you were expecting someone else." Xander's head snapped back at the direction from which the unknown voice came from.

"It's been a while Xander, you've grown so much" Said the figure that Xander turned a full 180 to look at. As it got closer, the figure assumed the appearance of a handsome man in his early thirties with kind azure blue eyes and matching hair. He was dressed in a ceremonial green robe tied by a black sash.

"Do you remember me?" the man asked, with fondness evident in his voice.

Xander looked closely at the man, scanning him for any familiar details, his eyes widened when he realised who it was.

"DAD!" Xander ran up and embraced the man in sheer excitement.

Xander had so many questions in his mind right now; he believed that his whole family had died in the destruction of his village. Rivus had forcefully replayed his family's deaths to him over a thousand times a few days ago. This must be a miracle.

"I thought you died."

"I did" Xander's father rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"…"

"Wait hang on a minute, if you're dead and you're here, DOES THIS MEAN THAT I'M DEAD TOO!"? Xander asked panicking.

"Oh man there was so many things to see, so many people to do" Alex sweat dropped, he couldn't tell if his son's last remark was serious or not.

"Don't worry, you're not dead, we're in your sub consciousness" Alex said much to Xander's relief.

Alex cleared his throat and continued. "Before she died, your mother managed to buy me some time in order for me to seal part of my consciousness into you so that I could teach you how to use your eye when you unlock your visual prowess, that time is now, you possess this eye" Alex closed his eyes and once he opened them again, his left eye had the black sclera and bluish white pupil that Xander had seen in his brother.

"The Dimensional eye. That was what it was called right?" Alex nodded in response, he had watched Xander's encounter with Rivus from the depths of Xander's mind so he knew that Xander was aware with its basic abilities.

"Yes, I know Rivus explained its basic abilities but there's more to it. The power to create illusions, the power to create portals to the dimensional gap, complete resistance to the dimensional gap's destructive effects on the body and the ability to speak to the dead. Pretty convenient isn't it? If you leave out the drawbacks it would be perfect.

"What drawbacks?" Xander said in a bored tone, he could tell that Alex wanted that question to be asked as he saw his old man smile giddily when Xander asked.

'He definitely acts childish for a dead guy' Xander sighed as he let his father begin the lecture.

Alex cleared his throat and began "well since you want to know so desperately I guess I'll tell you".

'You're getting on my nerves old man' Xander felt a vein pop on his forehead as he gritted his teeth in comical annoyance.

Alex chuckled nervously at the sight of his irritated son before turning serious. "The powers of the dimensional eye come at a very costly price in the form of drawbacks that come in phases." Xander payed close attention to his father's words, even if they made Xander's chance of beating Rivus increase by just one percent, it would be worth it.

"The first phase is pain; if you overuse your eye a little it will start to hurt as if it's being scratched by a blade" Xander winced slightly, the thought of having his eyes scratched put itself on the list of Xander's things to avoid, alongside things with dragon slaying capabilities, mushrooms of any kind, and gender traps respectively.

"The second phase is bleeding from your eyes and when I say that I really do mean it the plural sense, both of your eyes are strained when you use any of the dimensional eye's abilities, some abilities strain the eyes faster than others. If the eyes start bleeding take it as a sign that you need to get out of a battle if it isn't serious."

Xander interrupted "Shouldn't I just stop using the eye once they start to hurt?"

Alex smiled at his son's curiosity, it reminded him of the time when his father was teaching him about their clan's power. "Ideally you would, but in the heat of battle you might not notice the pain in your eye since the pain inflicted on you by your opponent might mask it." Xander nodded at the blue haired man as he continued.

"The third stage is blurry vision, when you experience this stop using the dimensional eye immediately. If you don't you'll go blind, whether its temporary or permanent depends on luck" Alex spoke with the utmost caution, making sure every word was heard, this was his son's life and he would not allow it to be put in jeopardy if it could be helped.

"I already mentioned the fourth stage, which is blindness, so that leaves the final stage, it is possible to strain your visual prowess to the point of death, after all, the strength of the dimensional eye's ability is dependent on the amount of energy and power you have." Alex doubted that his son would overuse his dimensional eye to the point of death but it was better to be safe than sorry. He looked at his son who had a stern look on his face, showing that he understood his father's warning completely.

"Any other drawbacks?" Xander asked hoping that that was the end of it. Alex rubbed his chin in thought.

"Opponents you face who have the dimensional eye will be able to see through your illusions, this means that the only thing your dimensional eye will do against Rivus in a fight, is cancel his one out." Alex finally finished, if he were alive, he would have to take a deep breath to recover from giving that lecture.

Xander's curiosity about his family's ability had all but grown because of what he heard, the more he found out, the less he felt he knew.

"Is there any way to avoid the drawbacks?" Xander asked, it was true that Rivus is the person he wanted to fight the most, but surely that eye would come in handy against all the other opponents he would face, like the White Dragon Emperor.

"So far only Rivus has managed to avoid them, but only because of the properties of his sacred gear, it's called Infinity combustor and it holds the soul of a legendary phoenix. That sacred gear has given Rivus a healing factor that instantly restores all damage his body takes, which includes healing his eye when it gets strained from overusage". Alex explained much to his son's dismay.

'Man, why does everyone who possesses the power of a phoenix have to be such a prick?' Xander remarked in his mind while thinking of a certain yakitory who had his ass handed back to him by the raven haired teen.

"Okay, you said that what Rivus told me about the eye were the basic abilities, does that mean there are more?" Alex had forgotten about that, one of the dimensional eye's greatest abilities, it was ability to see through lies, the ability see through deception, and the ability to travel to and see the past.

Alex felt a lightbulb light up above his head, how could he have forgotten that.

"As a matter of fact there is one" Xander noticed that his father's expression had changed from a serious stern look to a look that Issei would give when creeping on girls.

'Oh this isn't good' Xander face palmed and prepared for the bullshit he was about to hear that he had probably already heard at least a hundred times from his openly perverted friend.

"You can spy on naked girls to your eye's content!"

'sigh, if this was any other time but now' Xander was conflicted, at one hand he wanted this lecture over and done with, however he also wanted to learn as much as he could about his visual prowess so that he can best his brother and his fellow Dragon Emperors.

"Okay then, how does this ability work?"

Alex once again cleared his throat and began to explain.

"All you have to do is activate the dimensional eye and ask it to look into any aspect in the past, for example the a few weeks ago when the chestnut haired hottie from the church was taking a bath at your house! It's basically going back in time without the ability to interact with what you see"

'Well at least I know where I get my perverted side from, I swear I get less and less sad that he's dead with every sentence he says' Xander exclaimed in the safety of his mind while he looked at his father's perverted antics.

"Some quick things you should know about your power. First, you can cast multiple illusions at the same time. Second, the further the illusion is from reality, the faster it will strain the eye. Third, illusions could be targeting a single person, or they could be cast over a specific area". Alex took a few steps back before continuing.

"Oh, looks like my time here is nearly up, but listen. In order to talk to someone who's dead just activate your dimensional eye and think about them, that's how you'll talk to me and anyone else you want, if you follow my instructions but still don't get through it means that the person isn't dead" The blue haired man finally finished his lecture before vanishing along with the void that was around Xander

 **Xander's bedroom**

Xander sat up from his bed, looking around his room he could tell that it was too early for school since it was still dark.

'Doubt I'm gonna get more sleep, might as well go for some training' Xander tried getting up but found himself pulled back into the covers by a sleeping Rias Gremory who had joined him in bed.

'Can't…breathe' Xander tried to pull himself out of the redhead's clutches to no avail, she had him there and she wasn't going to let him go, especially since she saw him fly off to who knows where two weeks ago.

Opening his eyes, Xander saw that Rias held his head smack dab in the middle of her bust.

'It's not the worst way to go' Xander thought to himself as he finally managed to slip out of her grasp, finally letting some oxygen enter his brain, albeit causing her to moan in discomfort.

After, getting dressed in a black workout tracksuit, the raven haired teen went downstairs and into the living room. He was going to train his eye, so empty space as big as the size he used when training with his sacred gear would prove unnecessary.

'Okay, just think of the person I want to speak to, should I talk to dad again? No, already done that. I GOT IT!' Xander exclaimed in his mind as he activated his visual prowess and found himself in the same void in which he spoke to his father.

Xander looked around and was able to spot a faint light that looked like it was within walking distance from him.

As Xander approached the light, he could see it manifest itself in the shape of a humanoid figure, upon even closer inspection, the figure took on the appearance of an aged man wearing a thick black overcoat and a loose black hat. The man had long white hair and a matching long white beard that reached the bottom of his chest.

"I am Leonardo Da Vinci, to whom do I owe the pleasure young man, the man said kindly as he observed the approaching teen with interest.

'Oh my God it's really him' Xander marvelled at the legendary figure in front t of him, widely received as the greatest name the renaissance had produced, Leonardo Da Vinci himself. Xander bowed to the man in respect before he introduced himself.

"Greetings, my name is Xander Dimov, and I have summoned your consciousness to speak with you, forgive me for disturbing your rest.' Xander said in a respectful tone, after all he was addressing the Leonardo Da Vinci. The man smiled kindly at Xander's words.

"Not to worry young man, I have to admit that it is refreshing to talk to someone alive for a change, so how may I help you?" asked the man, come to think of it, Xander was just testing out his eye, there wasn't much that Da Vinci could to assist him.

'This is awkward, how to I explain that I disturbed his rest without a good reason.' Xander pondered on what to do, suddenly he felt a light bulb light up above his head.

'Hold on a minute, I have Leonardo Fucking Da Vinci standing right in front of me, think of all the cool shit this guy can tell me.' Xander thought about all the things from history he wanted to know, and before he knew it, he began asking away.

 **On route to Kuoh Academy, three hours later**

'Man, I still can't believe I met Leonardo Da Vinci.' Xander though giddily as he walked alone to his school. Upon reaching the bridge leading to the school's main gate, he felt his left arm tense up.

'Hwoarang, what's happening?' Xander asked through the mental link he shared with his sacred gear.

 **{Your body is reacting to the presence of one of your rivals; it appears that the Vanishing Dragon is here}**. Xander looked up ahead to see a handsome silver haired man in his late teens leaning against the Bridge's parapet. He had light blue eyes and wore a high collared leather Jacket over a dark green V-neck T-shirt. He also had a silver chain drooping to the side of his burgundy jeans.

"So this is what my rival looks like in his leisure, I must say that I'm disappointed, after seeing you defeated Kokabiel I imagined you being dressed in something more befitting to your strength, what a shame." the man paused as he stopped leaning against the parapet and walked towards the raven haired teen before stopping when he was at a metre distance.

"I am Vali, White Dragon Emperor, but you can call me the vanishing dragon." The silver haired teen said, making his dragon aura evident.

Xander chuckled lightly at the remarks that Vali had made about his clothing before firing back himself.

"I see, so I take it that the strong are meant to dress up like K-Pop stars then?" Vali scowled before bringing back his cocky smile again.

"Tell me, how do thing you would fare against those with the power in this world, from what I've seen, you seem to rank at around 400th to 600th in terms of power" Vali estimated that Xander was strong, but he wasn't anywhere near his own level.

Xander was about to responded but paused at the sight of Xenovia and Kiba pressing their respective swords to Vali's neck. Much to Vali's amusement.

"Brave ones aren't you? Well you can forget about taking me on, if all of you got your assess handed back to you by Kokabiel as a group, then you'll never beat me". Vali smirked as he saw Kiba grit his teeth in rage; Vali's belittling had cut through him like a sword ironically.

"Mind telling me what this is all about?" called an authoritive female voice from behind Xander, he recognised that voice, it was Rias.

"If you've come on behalf of the fallen Angels then let me assure you that you are wasting your time". She said with ice in her voice, she felt a special connection with Xander, the kind that would make her heart skip a beat when he looked at her, the kind that gave Rias the confidence to be her true self around those whose opinions mattered. She'd never let him get taken away from her, he might not be her servant, but she was in love with him, and she'd leave all the status and power she had as a heiress in a heartbeat to make those feelings mutual.

"So you're Rias Gremory, tell me, how's that sheltered pawn of yours doing? It pains me to see someone bearing the title of a Dragon Emperor stoop as low as to become a mere servant." He said as he shot an intimidating glare at the brown haired boy.

"Relax, I'm not here to fight, I simply want to see how my two rivals are coming up, that's all" The white Dragon Emperor said in a bored tone as he began walking off.

Xander noticed beads of running down Rias's forehead, he could tell that she was freaked out, who wouldn't be? Before her stood a man who could annihilate her entire peerage at the drop of a hat.

She gestured for the ORC to walk into school, clinging to Xander's arm for comfort and reassurance for the rest of the way there.

Walking to class with the most popular girl in school clinging on his arm wasn't doing Xander any favours with the male population of the school. He could feel their enraged glares drill into his soul. Xander looked to his side at a giddily smiling Rias who just walked along with him seemingly without a care in the world.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?"

Rias giggled at the boy's exasperated tone.

"A girl has to mark her territory" she chirped as they finally got to Xander's class and parted ways.

 **Xander's classroom**

Xander was looking out of the window, not because he particularly liked the view but because it was the only direction he could look at without making eye contact with the boys in the class who were glaring daggers at him.

'Seriously need to consider applying to a different school' Xander noted before thinking about how Rias would press her body towards his when they slept and glanced back at the glaring boys.

'Nah, on second thought, it's fucking worth it'. Xander didn't notice a bluenette approaching him with a slight blush on her face.

"Hey, Xander" Xander looked up to see Xenovia standing before him blushing slightly, yet still wearing a stoic expression.

"What is it?"

Xenovia cleared her throat before talking again.

"I would like to carry your baby, I am interested in your genes" she said like it was just light Smalltalk, every student's head snapped at their direction. Xander could already feel more rumours starting up.

"Two girls?" A random boy in the class noted.

"Grr what do they see in him" Growled another out of jealousy.

"You know, I never noticed it before but he does look kinda hot now that I take a proper look at him" Said a girl, the other girls around her shared the sentiment and nodded in agreement.

Xenovia saw Xander's freaked out expression and decided to calm him down, but that backfired.

"If you feel unprepared, we can always practice before the real thing" the bluenette said as she took out four different coloured condoms and held them in front of the raven haired teen. The glares of the boys only intensified while the girls in the class blushed madly, wishing that they had the confidence to walk up and confess to a boy like that.

Xander looked around the room to see all of the stares that were directed at him, waiting for his response.

'Ok, looks like I'm already in some pretty deep shit, might as well have some fun' he thought with as his lips curved into a devious smile. Xander stood up and began to announce.

"I'm sorry Xenovia but you would have to wait in line behind Rias, Akeno and Sona for the chance to have my baby" He proudly announced to his entire class and took great pleasure in hearing the Girls sqeal in shock and the boys curse his name in jealousy.

'Oh, I'm definitely going to have some explaining to do when I see them' Xander noted to himself thinking about the girls that he had listed.

 **Outside of the old school building**

The two heiresses and their respective queens were outside the old school building discussing the dread that was to befall them in a few hours, Open house. They noticed footsteps coming their way and they could see that it was none other than Xander.

The four greeted him as he passed by, walking into the direction of the club room. He turned to Rias.

"You won't mind if I chill in the clubroom while I wait for the parents to arrive will you?" Rias gave him a smile.

"No, I don't mind at all" she answered before Akeno spoke up.

"Maybe me and Rias can join you there for a shower later on" Akeno winked with a seductive smile, causing the other three women to turn red at her offer. Xander had a thoughtful look before he looked back at the four beauties.

"Oh yean, by the way, I was screwing around with my class and started a rumour that you, Rias, and Sona wanted to carry my child, bye for now." Said the teen as he entered the old school building without giving girls a chance to respond.

"WHAT?" Sona, Tsubaki and Rias's faces turned deep red as they comprehended what the teen had said. Akeno just smiled and looked towards the direction that Xander went.

'He has no idea how right those rumours are.'

 **Art classroom, One hour later**

The class had been instructed to make a sculpture out of clay, everyone had already started, everyone except for one Raven haired Dragon God, who still hadn't decided what to make.

'Now this is how my eye could come in handy' Xander stated in the safety of his mind as he began searching for any dead sculpture artists that could assist him. To his luck, he came across the legendary Michelangelo.

 **Ten minutes later**

After paying attention to the legendary sculptor's instructions Xander decided to get to work. He was told to create something meaningful to him and so he decided he would make a sculpture of an eastern dragon flying around in circles around a clay version of Irina. Xander had thought that it would make a great gift should he ever ask the chestnut haired girl out on a date, something that he had been planning to do for some time now.

After carefully checking that all of the details and features of the sculpture were complete, he unveiled his creation for the whole class to see.

"Wow, it looks so realistic" Said one girl

"That girl is beautiful" said another.

The art teacher and the other parents were also thoroughly impressed by the boy's work. Xander just smiled sheepishly at all of the compliments he was receiving.

 **After class**

After class was done Xenovia decided to approach Xander, she was interested in finding out what kind of relationship Xander and Irina were in.

"I must say that depiction of Irina was stunningly accurate; do you have romantic feelings for her?" Xander raised an eyebrow.

'She's never afraid to ask is she?' Xander deadpanned as he was about to answer but was interrupted by the blue haired woman.

"If the answer is yes, then you will be happy to know that those feelings are mutual, when we were partnered up together she would always talk about you and pray for you two to meet again" she said much to Xander's surprise and joy.

The two found themselves walking towards the assembly hall, keeping the same topic going as they walked.

'Wait, so Irina likes me, that's… good. But what do I do about Rias, I thought of her as nothing more than my club's president at first, but I think I'm starting to like her too… dammit; this is going to turn into a shitty teen drama isn't it? Oh well, still a better love story than Twilight'.

"You don't need to feel conflicted about deciding which woman to love, I would advise you to make a harem, many previous dragon emperors indulged in the company of more than one woman, it isn't anything new" She said, slightly hinting that she had done some research on the topic. Xander just looked at her flabbergasted.

'CAN SHE READ MY MIND OR SOMETHING? AM I THAT EASY TO SEE THROUGH?

"However should you choose to build a harem, I formally request to be acknowledged as a member, I meant what I said earlier, I want to bear your chi-"

"NOW WAY, A MAGICAL GIRL PHOTOSHOOT!" Xenovia was cut off by a seemingly endless horde of male students running in the direction of the assembly hall like their lives depended on it.

 **Assembly Hall**

Upon entering the hall, Xander saw that the majority of the wild horde of male students that he saw before had already cleared out, courtesy of Saji Genshirou, the student Council secretary.

"So there really is a magical Girl here" Xander said as he looked past Saji to see a young woman with Violet eyes and black hair tied up in twintails. She was wearing a magical girl outfit and Xander had to admit that it suited her well.

At this point Xander noticed the Occult research club walking in the building.

"RIAS! Have you seen Sona anywhere?" The magical girl asked with puppy dog eyes.

"It's good to see you again Lady Leviathan" Rias greeted the devil king with a smile "I'm sorry but I haven't seen Sona around, I'll be sure to let you know if I do" Serafall sighed in disappointment at her answer.

"Oh well, Guess I'll have to track her dow-" **SLAM**

The doors to the assembly hall flew open to reveal a very irritated Sona Sitri.

"SONA!" Serafall squealed in delight as she ran up to her sister for a hug.

"I'll deal with you later" Sona remarked stoically as she walked past her sister and in front of Xander.

"You need to stop those rumours, their affecting my authority as Student Council President."

Serafall looked intently at the interaction between the two.

"OOOOH, Sona is that your boyfriend?" Sona turned a deep red at that. Serafall walked in front of Xander and introduced herself.

"Hi there, my name is Serafall Leviathan, but you can call me, Little Levi!" she finished. From Xander's point of view it really looked like the woman was sparkling as she introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you, I am this generation's Black Dragon Emperor, as well as your future brother in law" Xander nearly let the 'god' part of his title slip out, but he managed to introduce himself without mentioning it, he would hold onto it for a little while longer. He also enjoyed seeing Sona turn read at indirectly being called his future wife.

"WE'RE NOT GETTING MARRIED!" Sona screamed at the top of her lungs, while everyone present just chuckled at her flustered appearance. Serafall looked at Xander before turning back to her sister.

"Oh, that's too bad" Serafall lost the gleam in her eyes before her mood perked up again. "So can I have him? Or we can have a threesome! That'd be hot" She asked, the others around her weren't sure is she was joking or not, but before they could find out they saw Sona Storm out of the hall in embarrassment.

 **Kuoh Academy**

"Xander, over here" said a familiar voice, making Xander and Rias turn around to see their respective fathers and Xander's mother standing together.

"Hey dad, what's up?"

"I'd like you to meet someone, this is Rias's father" Xander's adoptive father gestured to a man with long tied up red hair and a matching goatee.

"My name is Zeoticas Gremory, it's a pleasure, and thank you for taking care of my daughter" the man said as he stretched out his hand.

"I'm Xander, I'm glad to make your acquaintance" said the raven haired teen as he shook the man's hand.

"Zeo and his son agreed to join us for a drink back at home" Rias's head sunk at that. She loved her father but when he was within close proximity to other people it always ended with her getting embarrassed.

 **Xander's house**

Well Rias's instincts were right, and now here she was sulking in her bed because of how embarrassing her brother and father were. She heard a knock at her bedroom door.

"If you have the same hair colour as me then go away" the doorknob turned and the door opened to reveal Xander with a questioning expression.

"I don't get how you could be mad at your hair colour, it's beautiful." Rias smiled at the compliment, she had heard it many times before but it felt a lot more fulfilling coming from the man she was in love with.

"Tell me Xander; are you glad you met me?" A sad smile crept onto Rias's face as she asked that, when she was together with Xander she loved every second of it, however she sometimes felt insecure that the feeling wasn't mutual. It had been a small fear that resurfaced every now and then that made her stomach turn. Thinking about how one of the only people that saw her as just Rias, and not as the heiress to the Gremory household or as a celebrity at school could just up and leave at any given moment made her skin crawl. She had nearly managed to put those fears behind her after the incident with Kokabiel, hoverer after Xander took off like that at the pool party, they came right back up again to torment her.

"Fuck yeah, I managed to do tons of cool shit when I was with you. I mean yeah, I might not always agree with you on certain subjects but it doesn't mean I don't like to be with you." Xander put his arm around her and she leaned on his shoulder in response. She could feel his warmth begin absorb her. She soon fell into comfortable sleep as Xander carefully positioned her to lie on his bed and put a blanket over her.

"I told you he'd take good care of her" Xander nearly jumped when he heard the voice of Rias's brother coming from behind him. Xander turned around to see Sirzechs and Rias's father standing in the doorway.

"Oh, Mr. Gremory, what can I help you with?" Xander asked, slightly embarrassed about what they probably saw.

"Please, call me Zeo. And as for your question, yes, there is something you can do. Can you tell Rias that Sirzechs and I believe that it is time for her to release her other bishop? She'll understand what it means." Rias's father requested with a smile on his face. He knew that whoever her daughter loved would be a good man, but it was always something else for a father to see it with his own eyes. Xander only nodded in response to his request.

"Thank you, me and Sirzechs must get going now, Goodnight" Zeoticas smiled at the man who he viewed as his son in law and walk out of the door with his actual son, closing the door behind them.

'Man I'm tired' Xander got ready for bed and soon joined Rias. 'Come to think of it, this is the first time I've seen her sleep without being naked' Xander noted to himself before he too fell asleep.

 **Follow, favourite, and review. Bye!**


	14. Chapter 14

**THE LEGEND OF THE JET BLACK DRAGON-CHAPTER 14-THE SECOND BISHOP**

 **I do not own Highschool DxD**

 **{Hwoarang}**

 **[Ddraig]**

 **(Albion)**

"Normal talk"

'Thoughts'

 **Sahara Desert**

Hills of sand were the only thing that could be seen for miles at that vantage point, yet Xander deemed it a suitable practice destination for learning his teleportation magic. Becoming a dragon god came with the perk of having enormous amounts of magic reserves, and Xander wasn't going to spare any of it in training to make himself stronger. He had practiced as much as he could in secret when Rias and the others from the ORC weren't around in order to keep his newly earned status as a dragon god a secret, but with each day it was getting harder and harder. It was either Rias wondering why he was constantly skipping out on Occult Research Club activities, or his mother worrying about why he was coming home so late.

Xander had thought about the idea of just making a portal to the Dimensional Gap to train there but the thought of running into his older brother unprepared didn't exactly sit well with him. Yes, he was terrified of his older brother, even though he would never admit it to anyone. He wasn't scared of what his brother could do him. Xander had become immune to the fear of his older brother killing him already. If Xander was killed by Rivus then he would finally be able to stay with his real family in the afterlife. It was true that Xander could now summon the consciousness of his now deceased family but he could only do it to one person at a time, and even then it took a lot of energy to maintain the connection. He could only keep it up for roughly an hour every day before his eyes started to feel that dreaded pain that his father Alex had told him about as a side effect to overusing his visual prowess.

Even though Xander wasn't afraid of death by Rivus's hands, he was afraid of what Rivus could do to his loved ones. Xander's heart would sink at the thought of Rivus killing everyone that Xander had cared about and loved for a second time. He couldn't live with the thought of his older brother harming Irina, his friends, or his adopted parents who raised him and loved him as if he was their own child.

That is why Xander trained, he would not allow his brother to rampage on and kill more innocent people. The truth was that Xander hated Rivus for what he did, as anyone in their right mind would. But surprisingly it was his father who told Xander that he needed to forgive Rivus. Not for anything else but for Xander's own sake, Xander needed to cast out his hatred towards his brother if his life was to mean anything. Yes, forgiven or not, Rivus was going to be Xander's target until one of them died, but Xander would not kill his brother out of revenge, but in order to prevent the tragic events of his childhood from repeating themselves. From their most recent encounter in what was left of the Dimov clan's village, it was clear that Rivus hadn't changed.

A black magic circle with an ancient-looking pattern formed in the scorching landscape of the Sahara desert, and out of it walked the newest Black Dragon god Emperor.

 **{Not the best location you could've chosen, but it'll do}** Hwoarang mentioned to his partner, he wanted to go into the dimensional gap so that they could actually let loose in their training but his partner was adamant on staying in the human world. The black dragon had an idea why but he wasn't going to press the issue.

"Okay, I think I already have teleportation figured out so why don't we start working on that new form you've been telling me about while we're here?"

{ **Let us start by going over the your new powers and abilities as a dragon god** } Hwoarang offered to which Xander nodded in agreement.

 **{When you claimed Urien, I missed some key details, such as some abilities you will gain and changes to your anatomy. The thing I should have told you is that by merging with Urien, you have permanently given up the Final Survive ability in favour of the new form that you are training to acquire}** as the dragon finished speaking the raven haired teen let a slight tick mark appear on his forehead.

"You could've told me that before I gave it up you know." Xander criticized.

 **{Shut up and let me finish, you're a few millennia too young to criticize me!}** The dragon retorted in irritation leaving no room for argument. Upon seeing that Xander had started to pay attention again he continued.

 **{You are now able to turn into a dragon, however I wouldn't recommend doing it in battle. It only gives you a small power increase and it's not worth the effort. You should use it only when there is nothing else in your arsenal.}**

"Cool, I wonder how I'll look like if I actually do end up turning into a dragon, I bet I'll scare the shit out of Issei" Xander commented, completely aware of the irony of that idea.

 **{The form that you are trying to attain has different attributes to anything related to your sacred gear. When you go into this form you will instantly be granted with all my power that your body could handle, essentially this will be like surging to your limit, but it would take you less than a second to do it instead of having to spend time surging. }**

"That's awesome, so I could basically immediately defy the existence of my opponent?"

 **{Not exactly, while in that form you won't be able to use surge or defy, you won't even be able to summon your sacred gear. You will have to fight with magic power and energy instead of your sacred gear.}**

"Got it" Xander said in understanding. The information wasn't necessarily bad. If Hwoarang made him go through all that way to get that sword so he could attain that form then Xander was sure that it was worth it. Not too long after Hwoarang finished explaining more about his new abilities, Xander started training.

 **Occult research club, sealed room 7 hours later**

The entire Occult Research Club was currently standing in front if the door which lead into the room where the second bishop was sealed. Xander had fulfilled his favour to Sirzechs by telling Rias to release her second bishop but he was surprised when he was invited to greet said bishop.

Rias stepped forward and put her hand out to release the seal, and soon enough a red band of magical energy appeared in front of the door and shattered.

"Okay, the moment of truth" Xander muttered under his breathe to nobody in particular, Rias followed up by opening the door to reveal a dark, unlit room which upon closer inspection seemed to have elaborate Victorian style furniture to fill in the space. One of the more noticeable things was the small coffin lying right in the middle of the room. Sure, its appearance was eye-catching as well, but the sound of a muffled high pitched voice seemed to be the main reason why everyone's eyes locked on to the object.

"I don't understand what's going on!" shrieked the voice form inside the coffin. It was a shriek of pure terror. Xander was curious as to what could have possible traumatized the person in there so much that they would be afraid of being released.

"It's okay, we've come to release you so you can come home with us now" Rias said in a reassuring tone as Akeno lifted the top of the coffin to reveal a cute little girly looking vampire with platinum blond hair, dressed in the Kuoh Academy girls school uniform.

"I don't wanna go, the outside it too scaryyyy!" The bishop squealed in terror at the idea of going outside again.

Issei was marvelling at the blonde's beauty until he felt a tap on the shoulder. He turned around and saw Xander gesturing to look more closely at the girl. And so they both did. And to Issei's horror and Xander's annoyance they came to one conclusion.

"ISSEI, IT'S A TRAP" Xander yelled as he and his fellow Dragon Emperor summoned their respective sacred gears, pointing them threateningly at the crossdresser, much to everyone's shock.

"Alright listen Issei, check his hardware, if he has anything down there bigger than a 3-Iron, we're gonna jump his ass" Xander said with a burning passion, if there was one thing he hated apart from his brother it was traps.

"Right" Issei said as he proceeded to follow the instruction only for his right and Xander's left ears to be caught in Rias's grip. Both Dragon Emperors squirmed in pain as Rias pulled them back. Akeno covered her giggle with her hand while the rest of the ORC except for Koneko smiled and sweat-dropped.

"Stop acting so immaturely, Gasper here has been through a lot and I would appreciate it if you welcomed him warmly". Rias was giving Xander and Issei an earful until Xander brought his hands up in defeat and went to apologise to the half vampire along with Issei.

"Hey there kid, look we're sorry that we scared you, but we were just confused as to why you were dressing up as a girl" Xander said as he kneeled down to get the little one's level "Let's start over okay, I'm Xander Dimov, this generation's Black Dragon go-*Cough* Black Dragon Emperor" Xander nearly revealed a key secret, while Hwoarang was face-palming in the depths of his soul.

Xander held out his hand and gave the boy a warm smile, which the latter reluctantly took.

"Gasper V-Vladi" he said as he shook Xander's hand.

Rias walked in between the two and squatted down and hugged Gasper. "Before I reincarnated him, Gasper here was actually half human, half vampire." Rias said proudly as she stroked the boy's hair.

Issei also held out his hand to the former vampire "I'm Issei, here, let me help you up" Issei said in a tone that showed that he was truly sorry for scaring the vampire before. As the platinum haired boy was about to take it, he vanished along with Xander. The ORC turned to the corner of the room to see Gasper smiling and talking with Xander. Xander looked back at them.

"Oh, good you guys are un-frozen" this little guy was just explaining his sacred gear to me, he can stop time. How cool is that!?" Xander said much to everyone's confusion, they all looked at Gasper who had now stopped smiling and bowed apologetically for freezing them.

Rias looked between the boy and Xander a few times. She was bewildered by the fact that just for a second, Gasper smiled. This was something that he hadn't done in so long. Usually it was hard to even get him to talk to people properly back when he wasn't sealed, much less smile. She didn't exactly know what Xander did to make the boy feel more comfortable, but she felt happy to have someone like Xander by her side.

"How were you not affected by his time stop?" Akeno asked as she looked Xander over. She noticed that he had his sacred gear out.

"Simple, I defied it for myself. Could've done it for you guys as well but I didn't have enough power. So I and the little guy decided to pass the time by talking about our sacred gears". The Dragon Emperor replied leaving the rest of the ORC impressed with both Gaspers and Xander's abilities.

 **Occult Research Clubroom**

The ORC and the new bishop were in the clubroom waiting for Rias to finish her paperwork. Soon after she was done, she got a message from her brother and after reading it, she left with Akeno and Kiba to go to a meeting. Xander took it upon himself to be the one to man Gasper up a little and so offered for them to go somewhere together to hang out. Xenovia, Koneko and Asia offered to come but Xander declined them, saying that him and Gasper were going to have some man to man time, whatever that meant.

 **Xander's room**

Xander and Gasper were currently sitting down on Xander's bed. Xander had been telling Gasper all about the wonders of Japanese manga and anime, and the little vampire was actually coming to like it.

They were currently reading one together; Xander was more focused on not falling asleep while Gasper was really getting into it. After all it was a children's manga so it was a good start for a new reader like Gasper. After all he did sort of have the body and mind of a child, the latter occurring as a result of him being sealed away for so long without any social interaction.

"Wow this is really cool Xander, thanks for inviting me over" The little vampire said in excitement. He had been invited for a prolonged stay at the raven haired teen's house. They even made a guest room for him. He had never been welcomed anywhere in such a comforting manner. Sure, when the Gremory's welcomed him in their home he appreciated the gesture but that big house and all those people in it made him suffocate. At every corner he turned he would run into a servant or a maid or someone else, and since he didn't have any good experiences with other people in the past it really made him uncomfortable.

But Xander's house was different, he had been kindly welcomed into their home only by Xander and his parents, which wasn't that uncomfortable since it was one person who he already knew and two new people. That, he could deal with. He also liked his room as it was small and dark. The little vampire also liked the house overall as it didn't seem crowded at all, most the times when he would gout into the corridor it would be empty. To many people this would be nothing special but to the young vampire it was bliss.

"So how do you like this manga Gasper" Xander asked as he let out a small yawn. Xander hadn't gotten a single wink of sleep after he finished his training session in the Sahara Desert. There were only two good things that Xander could get out of training at a place like that, a bigger resistance to the unforgiving environments, and a tan. Though when it came to unforgiving environments, extreme heat was what he detested. Freezing temperatures were nether really a bother for him, the young dragon god hadn't really focused on it but it was evident that frost and cold didn't trouble him as much as it would trouble others. Xander credited this to the village he was born in, seeing as it constantly snowed there.

"It's awesome" Gasper exclaimed happily before letting out a small yawn of his own. "I am a bit tired though, is it okay if I take a nap?" The young vampire asked and got a smile and a nod from the raven haired teen in response. They tidied up all the manga that Xander had taken out of the shelves for the Platinum haired boy to indulge in and no later than five minutes the black haired teen was tucking the little boy into the bed in his temporary room.

'Sigh* So much for man to man time'

"Oh this is just too cute!" Cooed a voice from behind Xander, the raven haired teen turned around to find a smiling Rias Gremory standing in the doorway.

'Her family has a thing for standing in doorways and watching people don't they?' the raven haired teen speculated in his mind as he went out of the room with Rias and gently closed the door behind him.

"So how did the meeting go?"

"It was nothing special, my brother wanted to discuss Kiba's balance breaker, nothing really noteworthy happened after that." She answered, in all honesty, this had been one of the more interesting meetings that she had been in, not because it was particularly engaging, but more so because it affected her and her peerage's future. The potential likelihood of Xander joining Rias's peerage was also discussed. As much as Rias hopes that might happen one day, she would only go through with it if Xander wanted, and if not, then she would respect his wishes.

"Speaking of meetings, when is that big conference with the three factions coming up?" Xander asked. He knew that the meeting was going to be this week but he didn't know when exactly. In truth, he didn't even know what he was going to do or say in that meeting. If Hwoarang wanted him to attend then he would, but Xander was still unclear as to what this meeting was trying to achieve with him specifically. He knew that peace between the factions was the goal of the summit, but he failed to understand how his presence would assist in achieving that goal. Would he be acting as a deterrent should things get out of hand between the leaders? Or would he be there in order to provide a balance of power between the three factions by standing by the Angels to result in each faction having a heavenly dragon?

"In two days' time, we've actually arranged for the school day to be shortened by a few hours" Rias was surprised to see a massive grin form on the Black Dragon Emperor's face. And knowing the type of student he was, it wasn't hard to figure out why.

"You have a test on that day don't you?" Rias asked in a know it all tone, knowing full well what the answer was.

"I'm offended that you'd think so low of me as to believe that I would use such a historic and significant meeting simply as a means to get out of a mere test" Xander retorted with a mock offended tone.

"Yeah, sure you wouldn't, so what subject is it?" Rias asked, beginning her sentence with a sarcastic tone but ending with her words sounding genuinely curious.

Xander gave the Gremory heiress a mock scoff "Rias, you really need to have more trust in your friends". Xander said, earning him a raised eyebrow from the crimson haired girl.

"It's chemistry" Xander said, finally relenting to the woman's doubtful look. Rias put a finger on her chin in thought.

"Well chemistry isn't really my strongest subject. I'll ask Sona to tutor you until your exam is re-scheduled." Rias didn't even give Xander any option of disagreeing. No club mate of hers would be falling behind the schools standard expected grade level for any subject.

'Seriously? I suppose it can't be helped. She doesn't know that I can literally summon Dmitry Mendeleev to tutor me in person. I'm in for a long week.' Rias looked at Xander thinking the opportunity over and smiled.

"Oh, and I should probably warn you, she's as strict a tutor as she is a master" Rias said with a coy smile as she anticipated the boy's reaction. Xander started to sweat a little, he had heard from Saji that Sona turned into a full blown dominatrix for the smallest of mistakes that her servants made. He gulped at the prospect of Sona in a leather BDSM outfit standing over him. Rias giggled at his reaction.

"Don't worry, I'll tell her to go easy on you" She said with while giggling at the fact that she saw someone strong enough to take on the likes of Riser Phenex shudder at the concept of studying chemistry under the tutelage her fellow heiress.

 **Next day, Student council room**

Xander was currently fidgeting in annoyance at the circumstances he was placed in. Sat opposite of him in her student council president desk was Sona Sitri, who was currently looking over Xander's grade point average.

"I must say Xander Dimov, your grades aren't anything to brag about, their all borderline. I'm surprised that Rias hadn't asked me to tutor you sooner" Sona set the papers down and looked towards the Black Dragon Emperor with her usual stoic expression, concealing the massive grin she had on the inside. She planned to make the following week's tuition sessions nightmarish for the young man as payback for the false rumours that he spread around the school about her wanting to bear his child.

"Oh give me a break will you, I'm the Black Dragon Emperor and you're the heiress to one of the richest families in your society, we don't need this crap" Xander complained while picking up a chemistry text book.

Sona let out a sigh before taking the chemistry text book away from Xander's grasp and placing it back on her desk.

"And what if you never found out that you were the Black Dragon Emperor, what would you be doing then?"

Xander pretended to ponder on the decision. But in truth he knew exactly what he was going to say.

"Probably a professional chess player" Xander said in a tone that emphasised that he was serious about that decision and not making a joke. The Sitri heiress narrowed her eyes slowly and threw one last analytical look in the Black Dragon Emperor's direction before speaking.

"Is that so? So then I take it that you are exceptionally talented at chess?" Sona asked, half doubtful and half serious.

"Probably better than you if that's what you're asking" Xander finished with a daring smirk. In truth he knew that he wasn't the best at chess but that wasn't the point. From the start of that very meeting, the raven haired boy had planned to lure the Sitri heiress into a game of chess. The terms of the game would be that should Xander win, he would be freed from Sona's "academic assistance". He himself was nothing above decent at chess, but that short coming would easily be remedied by summoning the consciousness of a famous dead chess player to assist him in the game using his dimensional eye. He would have to have it active for the entire game in order to keep the connection between him and the consciousness alive, this is why he took extra care to come into the meeting with his hair made in a fringe covering his left eye. His eye had to be open and activated for the connection to remain but that didn't mean it had to be in the view of the people around him.

"Even with my extended lifespan as a Devil, I doubt that I'll live to see the day in which you manage to beat me at the game" Sona responded and narrowed her eyes when she saw Xander's smirk widen.

"Well then maybe we ought to put that to the test then, but a regular game would be boring for two young geniuses such as ourselves, so how about we make it a little more interesting?" Xander said, on the outside his smirk dropped a little so that he wouldn't appear too cocky and frighten his prey away, but on the inside he was grinning ear to ear. He almost had his freedom in the bag.

The Sitri heiress's violet eyes locked onto the boy's emerald green eyes, as if to confirm if he as bluffing or not. She pushed her glasses up to the bridge of her nose with her middle finger and proceeded to look at the boy in intrigue.

"What do you propose" She asked, interested in the Wager that the raven haired boy would stake to take her on in the game at which she was the best at among all those around her. Xander put his finger on his chin and looked up, pretending to think about the appropriate terms of their would-be game.

"How about the following, if I beat you in a game of chess, I won't have to have you tutor me." Xander said in all seriousness. Sona gave decided to give that some thought before she would accept the challenge. Was he really worth her time? What if he was just bluffing?

"And what if I win?" She asked, curious about what would be in it for her should she best the male teen in their game. Xander pondered on what he could possibly give her in order to make the game worth her while.

"If by some miracle you manage to beat the likes of me in the game then not only will I stop all the rumours I spread about you and me, but I also promise to rank third or higher in every subject on the upcoming mid-terms." Xander finished as he anticipated the Sitri heiress's answer to his challenge.

'By some miracle he says' Sona let a small tick mark appear on her forehead after hearing the boy doubt her abilities.

The bespectacled girl mulled the terms over in her head before replying.

"I accept your challenge" Sona confirmed as she extended her hand for the boy to shake to finalise their wager. Xander took her hand in his, but instead of shaking it, he leaned down and gave the back of her hand a gentle kiss. He knew that her stoic personality would probably prevent her from getting flustered but anything that could throw the Sitri heiress off her game was worth a shot.

The Sitri heiress was caught off guard and let a deep red blush make its way across her cheeks.

"And if I win you will not make any physical contact with me or my peerage unless I deem it appropriate, understand?" She said as she frantically forced the deep blush she emanated from her cheeks to disappear.

"I think you've gotten me confused with Issei" Xander deadpanned. Sona had to conceal the light chuckle that Xander's comment nearly caused her to let out. "Alright, let's go" Xander added, signifying that the bespectacled woman's latest terms were included.

"Very well" Sona agreed before turning her attention to her Queen who was currently working on some student council business. "Tsubaki, please bring my chessboard out". The well-endowed queen stood up from her seat and bowed.

"Right away Sona" Said the queen before she exited the room.

Xander used that time to make sure that his left eye was perfectly covered and prepared to summon the consciousness of the player of his choice.

'Okay let's see now, Bobby Fischer would be perfect' Xander exclaimed in his mind as he prepared to activate his dimensional eye.

 **40 Minutes later**

Sona was looking between her pieces and Xander's. Looking back and forth again and again to verify that what was happening was reality. The match had somehow resulted in the Young Dragon Emperor's victory.

Sona's eyes couldn't believe it when the young man had made the final move. The memory of her losing and him saying checkmate with a concluding smile on his face replayed itself in her mind.

"Well, I guess that's that" Xander concluded as he stood up from his seat, leaned in and gently pressed two fingers up to Sona's chin to close the Jaw that had been dropped by the shock of her defeat, and walked out of the student council room smugly feeling good about himself.

'He beat me at my own game' Sona thought, still trying to overcome the shock of losing to a boy nearly a year younger than her with borderline grades. Sona looked at the direction in which the boy had went. Sona had now seen Xander in a new light and she began to develop newfound respect for the Young dragon god.

Unbeknownst to her, she wasn't actually playing chess with Xander but rather with the consciousness of Bobby Fischer.

 **Xander's house**

Xander unlocked the door to his house and stepped in. He went into the kitchen where his adoptive mother was cooking dinner with Rias. Xander had gotten used to the redhead's presence. His parents had considered her a part of the family for a while now and were glad that their son was dating such an attractive and intelligent girl. However, they were only under the impression that the two were dating because of Rias's crappy and farfetched explanations about Xander's absence.

But Xander had other things to worry about, such as the immense pain he was feeling in his left eye as a result of using his dimensional eye for a prolonged period of time. Usually he could keep a connection with the dead going for at least sixty minutes before the pain set in but he was still tired from his training in the Sahara desert. So after asking his mother for some eye drops, he skipped dinner and went straight to bed.

Later on he was joined by Rias, like he usually was. Although she was now wearing a nightgown as Gasper was now a temporary resident in the house. And after lying comfortably together, they found themselves drifting off to a comfortable sleep.

 **That's it for this chapter guys!**

 **Did anyone notice the movie reference I made when Xander and Issei met Gasper? PM me with your guesses of what part it was and what movie it was from.**

 **See you next time!**


	15. Chapter 15

**THE LEGEND OF THE JET BLACK DRAGON-CHAPTER 15-THE PEACE SUMMIT**

 **Hey dear readers, here's an extra-long chapter for you guys, it's nearly double the length of my usual chapters. Am I treating you guys or what?**

 **I do not own Highschool DxD**

 **{Hwoarang}**

 **[Ddraig]**

 **(Albion)**

"Normal talk"

'Thoughts'

 **Kuoh Academy Gymnasium**

Xander grunted as he raised his head to his knees and went back down again. He had been doing upside down sit ups as part of his physical training to handle Hwoarang's massive power. Progress with his new form had been very fast much to Hwoarang's surprise. Last night, Xander had woken up very early in the morning in order to go to the Sahara desert to train to attain his new form. And while he is still nowhere near attaining it at its full capacity, he did have one moment where he was able to bring out a substantial and instantaneous amount of power. Before the Raven haired boy could celebrate his achievement, the power had vanished as fast as it had come. Since then, Xander didn't seem to have any luck in reaching the new checkpoint he had set himself.

Xander paused his work out session as he suddenly heard the door that led to the gym open and close. From it emerged Akeno, she wore her usual smile as she approached the boy who was still hanging from the backs of his knees. When she was just a few feet away from him she stopped and finally greeted the boy who smiled and returned her greeting.

"Hey Akeno, do you need something" Xander asked curious to know if the interruption of his workout was worth it.

"Can we talk Xander-kun?" Akeno took a few steps forward so that she was facing the side of his face, she leaned in slightly to whisper in his ear. "I'll make this worth your while" she ended that sentence by blowing seductively into his ear. This caused the boy to fall head first to the floor, which made the older girl giggle at the successful tease she made.

Xander slowly stood up, groaning slightly in pain as he rubbed the top of his head. "Yeah sure we can talk, just give me a second to put a shirt on" The shirtless boy turned around to walk near the door where his gym bag was.

"Ara Ara, and here I was hoping you would keep your shirt off, maybe I should take mine off as well, as your sempai it would be wrong of me to make you feel lonely" Before she knew it, Xander was standing in front of her again, his abs and muscles on full display.

"You know what, it's not that cold in here, shirts are overrated" He said rubbing his head sheepishly, trying his best to hide his perverted intentions. Akeno giggled at his antics, she felt that in that boy laid a beast that was screaming to have its way with her, and she couldn't wait to release that beast out of him to tame and dominate it, or have it ravage her instead. She became hot just thinking about it, but for now there was something more important.

Akeno took a deep breath of reassurance before looking Xander straight in the eye.

"Do you hate fallen Angels" Akeno asked straight to the point, taking Xander by surprise a little bit. To him that question came out of nowhere, why would he hate fallen angels? To his understanding from what Hwoarang hat told him about the three factions, they were the closest thing that resembled human nature. Angels valued compassion and kindness, while devils functioned on their desires and greed; fallen angels were what were in between those two descriptions.

"I know that fallen angels had been the source of great pain for you, one nearly killed you and another wanted to harm that girl you cared about." Xander gritted his teeth at the memory of Freed and Kokabiel and what they would've done to Irina had he not shown up. And that Bitch that nearly killed him wasn't a pleasant memory either, if Xander didn't have Hwoarang, he would either be left to die, or reincarnated into a servant by Rias.

"To be honest, I don't actually have an opinion on them yet, it's true that I despise the ones that I've met but it doesn't mean that the rest of them can't be good people. Think about it, I literally screamed at Rias and Sona the first time we met but I warmed up to them, didn't I?" Xander said with a kind smile.

Akeno looked down, contemplating what do next. Should she show him? Would he hate her?

'Fuck it' Akeno suddenly unfurled her natural wings, revealing one to be that of a fallen angel, and one of a devil. Xander widened his eyes in shock, causing Akeno too look away in fear of what his reaction will be.

"I don't blame you for what you think of me, I'm a monster" She muttered the last par to herself, barely loud enough for the raven haired boy to hear. She couldn't take being under his gaze anymore, she knew that this would happen. How could she have been so foolish as to think that Xander would accept a monster like her? Without another work, the raven haired beauty began to run to the exit, only to feel her hand being grabbed from behind.

"They're beautiful" Xander muttered, stopping Akeno dead in her tracks, her eyes widened, she turned back to look at him.

"What?"

"Your wings, they're beautiful" Xander repeated, with steel in his voice. "I don't know who told you that you're a monster but I can tell that they don't understand anything about you. You're not a monster, the appearance of your wings doesn't mean shit about who you are as a person. Anyone who can't see the beautiful, intelligent and refined woman behind those wings doesn't deserve the pleasure of knowing you" Xander finished, his Emerald green eyes not breaking contact with her violet eyes for even a moment.

Akeno just stared at Xander in awe, what he just said to her seemed way too good to be true. She let go of a breath she didn't know she was holding. She didn't know what to do, so she just did what she felt was right. She retracted her wings and slowly approached the boy, without a moment's hesitation, she planted a kiss on his cheek.

"I don't have the right to your first real kiss, but this will have to do for now" the queen said in a playful tone, She felt aroused at his innocent reaction, but she knew better than to take him now.

"I've been meaning to ask you something" Akeno was surprised at the sudden change of tone that progressed but just nodded for him to continue.

"When we fought Kokabiel he called you Barakiel's daughter, is your father someone known by the fallen angels?" Akeno looked down when she heard the question; she was hoping that everyone had forgotten about the fight. She wanted nothing to do with her father, not after what he did.

"My father, he was one of the leaders of the fallen angels, I am the half breed daughter of one of the leaders of the Grigori and a human, my mother was a young shrine maiden, one day she founded a heavily injured fallen angel and nursed him back to health. During the time they spent together, they fell in love, and not too long after that, I was born." Akeno didn't like telling this story to people; it just reminded her of the pain she had to endure because of her father not being there for her.

"My hate my falling angel blood and my father, and that's why I jumped at the chance to become Rias's queen, I thought that I would finally be liberated from my heritage, but that wasn't the case. My reincarnation only led to a disastrous mixture between devil and fallen angel." Akeno finished with a sad smile. Xander clenched his fists in anger; he could tell that she was still ashamed of her heritage. But that wasn't the only reason why he was angry.

"Akeno, you are one of the most beautiful women I've ever met, and your wings and heritage only add to that beauty" Xander reassured again, he couldn't stand to see someone who loathed themselves for something that they couldn't change.

"Be careful, I'm already holding back so much not to steal you away from myself, if you keep saying stuff like that I won't be able to resist you" Akeno teased but Xander's reaction wasn't what the innocent one that she was hoping for. Instead Xander wore a serious expression on his face, his hair shadowing his eyes.

"I don't know what your father did to make you hate him, but if I was you, I would desperately cling to any family I had left" Xander, completely ignoring her teasing. He then began walking into the changing rooms to change out of his training attire. Leaving a confused Akeno alone in the gym.

'What did he mean by 'what family he had left'?'

 **Two hours later, Peace summit**

Xander and the ORC minus Koneko and Gasper walked into the room where the meeting would be held. As Xander walked in he could sense the sudden change in atmosphere. He had never been to such an important meeting before so he wasn't exactly sure how he should act. In the end he decided the opt for the 'don't speak unless spoken to' strategy.

Walking in, Xander notices some familiar faces and some he didn't recognise. He saw Sona and her queen, Tsubaki. He glanced at the round table at which the leaders of the factions and saw Sirzechs and Serafall and two other men he didn't recognise, however one of the men looked oddly familiar to Xander. He had a handsome face and long blond hair that fell past his shoulders. He had green eyes and wore a red robe with a gold cross on the front of a white alb under gold shoulder plates. The most notable thing about the man's appearance was the golden halo that hovered above his head. Xander immediately recognised him as the leader of the Angels.

The other man looked to be in his thirties and had a black goatee that matched his hair and yellow bangs. The man wore a V-neck maroon long coat with a wide, open high collar that opened up at the hem. He had two belts around his waist and four black bands on each sleeve. And by the process of elimination, Xander had deduced that he must have been the leader of the fallen angels.

Behind Michael stood Irina who gave Xander a cheerful smile, one that he honestly returned. The Archangel seemed to have a guilty frown on his face as he noticed Xander, but the raven haired teen couldn't tell why that was. Xander's cheerful smile turned into a smug grin as he met eyes with his destined rival Vali, who was leaning against the wall behind Azazel.

Sirzechs cleared his throat as he prepared to introduce the people who had just walked in.

"I'm glad that everyone's here, this is my sister, Rias and her friends. They are the ones who fought Kokabiel during his surprised attack a few weeks ago. The red haired man said with a small hint of pride.

"That is a rather impressive feat, I thank each and every one of you for your hard work" The Angel in the room said in a tone that expressed gratefulness and praise.

The governor general of the fallen angels decided it was his turn to speak up. "Once again I apologise, it would seem that one of my boy's caused you quite a bit of trouble" Azazel said with a smirk which didn't really help convince the people around him that his apology was sincere. But for the sake of the purpose of the meeting everyone present let it slide.

Xander was put in an awkward position. He felt very out of place in that room. Everyone there had a designated place that they were expected to be but Xander was confused as to which side he should stand by. In the end he decided to lean against a wall at the side of the room that had windows. This put him in a position between Irina and Vali.

"Now that all the participants are represented, let this summit commence".

 **One replay of the fight with Kokabiel later**

"The rest of the details regarding the incident with Kokabiel could be found in my official report" Rias said stoically as the replay screen dematerialized.

"As a witness I, Sona Sitri confirm the veracity of the report given by Lady Gremory" Sona confirmed.

"Perhaps the governor general of the fallen angels would care to share his opinion of their report." Sirzechs said in a calm tone as all eyes lander on Azazel.

"Kokabiel went rogue, therefore my thoughts on the matter are irrelevant. However I will say that I am thoroughly impressed by how well the Black Dragon Emperor handled the situation. But given who your brother is, I shouldn't be surprised now should I" Azazel said with a smirk. He was enjoying the surprised expressions he was receiving from everyone in the room. During the replay they had heard the conversation between Xander and Kokabiel that happened during their fight and Azazel's statement made them that much more curious. Michael and Irina were the only ones apart from Xander who wished to move on to another topic of discussion.

At this point everyone was staring at the Black Dragon Emperor in anticipation of his answer. Rias her peerage have never heard a word about Xander having any siblings. From everything that Xander's supposed parents had told them, they had deduced that he was an only child.

Xander glared at Azazel for a moment. It wasn't a hateful glare. But it was a glare that clearly said that Xander wanted answers from the fallen angel.

"Azazel was it? Listen, I don't understand how you know what you know but I would really appreciate it if we resume talking about the reason we are all here. I would also like to speak with you after this meeting is over". Xander said coldly, the others weren't exactly satisfied with the teen's answer but they decided to grant his request by not prying on the subject.

"In any case, what I find most troubling with Kokabiel's attack was his motivation; it seems that he was rather displeased with the status quo". The Angel pointed out as all eyes shifted back to Azazel, much to Xander's relief.

"Yeah, the war ending half way really pissed him off. The fool wanted perpetual combat, but at this late stage in the game I have no interest in a war. Of course, the behaviour displayed y Kokabiel isn't exclusive to my faction. Azazel smirked again as he said that. Ignoring all the disapproving looks he was getting from almost everybody in the room.

"I would like to stay on topic, if you please." Sirzechs reminded.

"Oh, spare me the chit chat will you, let's just make peace and be done with it" Everyone's eyes widened as he said that. Even for someone like Azazel it was unnatural to be this casual in a meeting of such great importance. Xander couldn't help but respect Azazel's bravery in saying it so bluntly, Like Azazel, Xander didn't really feel like going through this political bullshit. He would rather just get to business instead of wasting time.

As Azazel said that, Issei and Xander could both imagine pixelated shades rolling in to cover Azazel's eyes while rolled u cannabis made its way to his mouth along with an old gangster rap song playing in the background.

It took a while for the regular talks to begin again but sure enough they did. But it was Azazel that shifted the theme of conversations again. This time, the theme shifted towards the heavenly Dragons in the room.

"We have a complication, once again it's not even our three powers, these forces are equally or if not more destructive. They are the Red, White, And Black dragon emperors respectively, so I would like to hear their thoughts on the matter". Azazel gestured to the dragons in the room.

The white dragon emperor was the first to speak up.

"What I want, is to fight somebody who's as strong as me" He uttered without hesitation. Soon, Issei found himself to be the centre of attention.

"I don't want fighting to break out. I'm not going to use my power unless it is to help my friends" Issei said without a hint of doubt or hesitation in his voice, something that earned him a little admiration from the people in the room. It was now time for the Black Dragon Emperor's answer.

"I have certain plans…" The way Xander said that sent chill through the spines of everyone except Grayfia, Vali and the leaders of the three factions. "Should a war break out, it would be a hindrance to them" Xander said as he thought about killing the person that took his real family away. Michael and Irina felt a pang of sadness as they were the ones who understood the meaning behind the boy's vague answer.

"Oh is that so? Is that the only reason you see for us not to have a war?" Azazel chimed in again, he thought of Xander as an interesting character. He could tell that Xander was suspicious of him already for admitting that he had knowledge of his brother but Azazel had a feeling that they would get along in the future.

"Actually it's not. I also want everyone to know that I have come to this meeting with the best interest of the human race in mind. If a war breaks out, more and more humans would have to be reincarnated into fallen angels and devils. We all know that they would go for the humans who have sacred gears first. This will leave the human race with nothing to defend itself with should danger arise." Xander had noticed that many of the attendants of the meeting were now focusing on him even more. He took a breath before continuing.

"Sacred gears were bestowed to humans by God. And so, Angels should be the only supernatural faction to possess them in my opinion. The Boosted Gear and Divine Dividing are exceptions since the three factions teamed up to seal the heavenly dragons away. Each faction has the right to one heavenly dragon each to maintain the balance of power. That is what I believe". Xander finished and glanced around the room. He was getting mixed reactions from different people which seemed to still be mulling over hat he just said. Technically, Xander hadn't said anything wrong or out of line. But it was clear he was picking favourites.

"I must admit that I find your statement worrying. Do you hold any prejudice to us devils as a race?" Sirzechs queried. He supported the idea of one Dragon Emperor for each faction, it only seemed fair. But such a system would only work if the Heavenly Dragons ended their rivalry, and hell would freeze over sooner than that. It also wouldn't work if any of the heavenly Dragons held grudges against other races.

"No, nothing of that sort, I have barely seen anything but kindness and compassion from Rias and Sona, However the thought of powerful Sacred gears getting in the hands of someone like Riser Phenex is unsettling." Sirzechs and the other devils in the room had to admit that they shared the sentiment. The raven haired teen was right; an arrogant man like Riser would certainly abuse the power that a servant with a sacred gear would give him. And since most of the male devil nobles behaved much in the same as him it didn't take a detective to figure out why Xander might be sceptical of their race.

Before anything more could be said a giant yellow magic circle appeared inside of the barrier that had been erected to preserve the privacy of the summit. Xander and Issei felt their sacred gears deploy without warning. Looking around, Xander saw that Tsubaki, Sona, Asia, Akeno, and Rias were all frozen, with a dark purple aura surrounding them. Issei and Xander immediately recognised it as Gasper's sacred gear.

"I appears that someone has frozen time. Fortunately, those of us with superior magic powers weren't affected." Azazel speculated. Xander made a mental note to thank Hwoarang for being so awesome after the meeting as he began to Defy the effect that the time freeze had on the girls from the ORC and student council.

Suddenly a large explosion was heard outside, everyone looked out of the window's to see people with dark purple robes emerge upside down from yellow magic circles.

"Magicians" Serafall muttered.

"That half vampire boy in the Gremory household must have fallen into enemy hands. They're probably forcing him to create balance breaker conditions for them" Azazel guessed.

Rias's blood boiled at hearing that. Someone had dared to kidnap one of her beloved servants. When she got her hands on them they would pay dearly.

The guards from all three factions could be seen being dematerialized from the barrier by the smarm of magicians that kept on increasing with every second. No matter how you sliced it, the attendants of the summit were cornered.

"Sirzechs, I have an unused rook stored in the room where my club holds meetings" The Gremory heiress said to her brother who immediately figured out what she was saying.

"Castling could work, but I'd rather not send you in alone"

"But Gasper is a member of my household; I need to take responsibility for him. It is my duty as his king"

"I'd recommend using some of Sirzechs's power, then you could take one, more person to escape with you" Grayfia chimed in.

"Let me go with her" Everyone looked at the Black Dragon Emperor who was now walking up to Rias. "I can use my Defy ability to counteract Gaspers' time freeze from the source. This should allow your troops to take action" Xander offered. It was actually a genius idea. Had Xander not attended the meeting, the three factions would have been on deeper shit then they already were.

"Very well then" Sirzechs nodded. Azazel then walked up to Xander and gave him a silver bracelet with a light purple gem.

"Take that with you and put on the vampire, it should stabilize his powers from acting up even after you use Defy on him" Azazel said as he gave the Dragon god the bracelet. And with that, the two sunk into a red magic circle, leaving only a red shining rook piece where they previously stood.

Irina wanted to protest. She didn't like the fact that Xander would be going somewhere alone with that Gremory girl. She had hoped that she and Xander would be able to spend some time together after the meeting. She wanted today to be the day that she told Xander how she felt and as she saw the magic circle vanish she swore that it would happen after the battle is over.

 **ORC Meeting Room**

The magicians present turned their heads towards the sound emitted in the middle of the room to look at a red magic circle. Out of it came Rias and Xander, much to Koneko and Gasper's relief.

"Don't move a muscle, if you do we'll-AAHHHH" the magicians in the room cried out as they were immediately zapped out of consciousness by Xander's karma charger. Rias just looked at young dragon god in awe as he defied the magic circle that bound the vampire and the Nekomata to the wall. She had honestly expected the fight between them and the magicians to last at least a few minutes but the raven haired teen was more efficient than she had presumed.

"Don't worry guys, you're safe now" Xander said in a friendly tone as he put the silver bracelet on the vampire's arm. What he didn't expect to happen was to be hugged by both Gasper and Koneko at the same time.

"If this isn't the cutest thing" Rias cooed as she watched her servants cling to the still surprised dragon god.

"Rias, take then back to where the leaders are, I'll go and back Vali up" Xander said, gesturing to the window from which he had seen the White Dragon Emperor annihilate enemy after enemy. Rias nodded as she ushered the other two devils out of the room.

 **Battlefield**

A tanned bespectacled woman had appeared at the summit after Xander and Rias had left. The leader recognised her as Katerea Leviathan. And for the time that Xander and Rias had gone she had done nothing but taunt the leaders of the three factions after she destroyed the building the summit took place in, forcing them to defend themselves outside.

"I will destroy the fake devil kings, and I'll start with their bloodlines!" Katerea yelled maniacally as a magic circle appeared next to her. Out of it she dragged a crying boy with red hair and green blue eyes. He looked no older than eleven years old.

"Mom, Dad, I'M SCARED" Cried the boy as he was held by his collar.

"MILLICAS!" Sirzechs and Grayfia yelled in unison. Their faces paled in horror as they saw him in the hands of Katerea, who violently threw hid down onto the grown beneath her. He narrowly avoided a potentially deadly crash by unfurling his miniature devil wings which were enough to break his momentum. Before anyone could do anything, Katerea charged up her demonic powers and sent a ray of dark energy at the boy, the boy had no hope of dodging or blocking the attack. His fate was evidently sealed.

As the boy looked away from the oncoming blast and prepared for the worst, he heard a massive explosion go off above him. He looked around and confirmed he was still alive and then looked up to see someone wearing jet black dragon armour with violet gems floating above him. Tanking the hit caused Xander's armour to emit some smoke but overall he was fine.

"I literally leave for less than a minute and this crap happens" Xander muttered to himself as he floated down to the kid.

"Hey kid, what's your name?" Xander asked in the friendliest, most relaxed tone that he could possibly muster in a situation like that.

"M-Millicas Gremory"

"Nice to meet you Millicas, I'm Xander, Don't worry, I'm one of the good guys" Xander said as he picked up the boy who resembled the current devil king and flew to the barrier that the leaders of the three great powers had created. Xander was also very surprised to see Rias, Gasper, and Koneko there with the rest of his friends.

"Mother!" The young boy cried out as he ran into his mother's arms. Grayfia let go of a breath that she didn't know she was holding. Her son was now safe, and for a moment, that was all that she could think about.

"Xander Dimov, you have no idea how much gratitude me and my family hold for you right now, I just don't know how I'll ever repay you for this" Sirzechs said turning to the teen dragon god who deactivated his armour. Grayfia and Rias shared the sentiment as well, any prejudice that any of the devils present held against Xander vanished completely from that moment on.

"Don't sweat dude, I love kids" Xander said while rubbing his head sheepishly.

"Now that the vampire's power has been stabilized we can begin our counterattack" Azazel said as he flew out of the dome barrier and into the air to come face to face with Katerea.

After that, everyone except for Grayfia Sirzechs, Millicas and Michael dispersed to aid in the fight against the invaders.

It didn't take long for Azazel to defeat Katerea, although the formed had to sacrifice his arm to do so. However he didn't expect to be shot down by a familiar power. The next thing he knew, he was in a crater created by Vali's surprise attack.

"You got me, I must be losing my edge, bad Vali" Azazel smirked as he looked up at the sky to see the White Dragon Emperor floating above him.

"Sorry Azazel, things just looked more fun on this side" Vali returned.

Xander just looked at what was going on and sighted "This day just keeps on getting better and better doesn't it?" he murmured sarcastically to himself.

"So you've decided to side with the khaos Brigade, Shemhazai told me about that little group, who would have thought my dear old pal Vali would be part of them?" Azazel said, half sarcastic half serious.

"I can understand why you've sided with them; after all, both you and Katerea had devil titles stolen from you." Everyone's eyes except for Azazel and the three Dragon Emperors widened upon hearing that.

"What do you mean by that Azazel" Sirzechs asked suspiciously as Azazel descended and joined the group that was on the ground.

"My name is Vali Lucifer, I am a descendant of the dead devil king Lucifer, my mother was a human, so I'm a half blood. My father was the grandson of the former great devil king Lucifer.

"And I'm guessing that you want to carry on your ancestor's legacy too" Azazel smirked, knowing that the answer was most likely 'no'.

"Believe me Azazel, Our leader, Ophis and I don't have the slightest interest in world domination" Vali reassured, for all it was worth.

'Ophis, I've heard that name before" Xander recalled when Hwoarang was explaining the power that Urien would Grant him and how it would allow Xander to potentially Rival even him/her, whatever it was.

Everyone present in the peace summit except for Vali was now regrouped on the ground after the defeat of all the invaders, leaving the White Dragon Emperor as their only opposition.

"Look Vali, I feel a little out of place saying this, but I really think that you're fucking up with all of this Khaos Brigade shit, think about it. You've exhausted a good amount of energy fighting off magicians and keeping the magic portal connection between the inner and outer part of this barrier active. I bet I'm strong enough to beat you now" Xander challenged with a smirk which was returned by the White Dragon Emperor. Even though the others couldn't see that he was smirking since Vali was covered from head to toe in his armour.

"You aren't strong enough to defeat me just yet, you lack the hatred. But I can make you stronger, I can even kill your parents if that will help" Vali taunted as everyone looked at the raven haired teen, expecting him to lash his rival in rage. They were all surprised to see that Xander had broken into mild chuckle. Everyone except the leaders of the three factions once again felt a chill go up their spines as everyone backed away from the laughing boy, expecting on outburst of energy. Xander stopped his laughing.

"Kill my parents you say… Well then… I'm sorry Vali but its way too late for that" Xander said to the confusion of everyone apart from Michael and Irina. Xander suddenly deployed a black magic circle and out of it came an object that made the leaders of the three factions widen their eyes in shock.

"Well I'll be"

"Impossible"

"Dear God"

Was the only thing that any of the leaders could say as they watched in shock as Xander gripped Urien firmly in his hands.

"What is it Zechs?" Rias asked bewildered as to why the leaders of the three factions were so shocked at Xander pulling out a sword.

"That black magic circle, it belongs to the first Black Dragon god Emperor." Sirzechs spoke.

"If I were you I'd pay more attention to that sword he has. It's known as the cursed blade of the Black Dragon god Emperor, and it has the potential to make him as strong as someone of Ophis's calibre" Azazel added. Everyone turned their attention to the now known dragon god, who appeared to powering up.

"We need to get to a safer distance" Sirzechs said as everyone was teleported half a kilometre away. The leaders of the three factions also re-erected a barrier. One that was twice as strong as the one they had before. Just to be on the safe side, the power that Xander wielded with that sword was unpredictable to them.

"Ok Hwoarang, I think it's time for that new form" Xander requested.

 **{It's way too early for the complete form. You'll have to settle for what you've trained for so far}**

"So be it then" Xander smirked as he felt a huge surge of power hit him, he had never felt anything like it before for a moment he didn't even notice his hair spiking into bangs, two of adapting into a light purple colour, while his right pupil also turned light purple.

 **{Rebel Dragon, god form!} Hwoarang boomed.**

"Get ready Vali, cuz this is gonna hurt" Xander roared as he charged at Vali, unassisted by his balance breaker or dragon wings.

 **Barrier**

"So he's fond the blade then" Azazel pointed out the obvious fact as they watched Xander and Vali clash.

"We need to help him!" Cried Irina in worry for the boy she loved.

"Relax, that form he has is designed to disengage when he runs out of energy. His life is not at risk" Azazel assured making everyone relax a little.

"Something still isn't right, what does he mean 'Vali came too late'?" Rias asked. That question gave Michael another pang of guilt.

"I believe I can answer that" Michael said as everyone turned their attention to him.

"That poor child was a member of what was known as the Dimov Clan, a human clan that had allied themselves with our faction. The clan was based just north of Greece and it protected the earth's only natural portal to the Dimensional gap. At that time, Xander was living with his real family, which included his brother, Rivus Dimov".

Every member of Kuoh Academy widened their eyes in shock in reaction to what the Arch Angel had just said. Nobody except for Michael, Irina, And Azazel knew Xander had a brother, much less an entirely different family. And even less, a clan that knew of the existence of the supernatural.

"What happened to them" Sirzechs asked, feeling that he might regret asking that question.

"On the child's sixth birthday, I received a distress signal coming from the clan. I sent my Joker, Dulio to investigate. By the time Dulio had arrived, the entire village was consumed by flames. Dulio told me that he looked around the entire village but was unable to find a single survivor. From what Dulio described, Xander's parents were the ones killed in the most brutal manner". Michael said in a sorrowful tone.

Everyone gasped at what they had just heard. Even Grayfia, who never showed any emotion, put her hand up to cover her mouth.

"What was the Reason for the fire?" Kiba decided to ask, as he was the recover from the surprise.

"Dulio reported that he was about to leave when he noticed two figures moving in the snow. As he got closer, Dulio recognised them as Xander and his brother. But something was off about Rivus, apparently his hands and right eye were engulfed in flames themselves, but instead of screaming in pain, He was laughing like a mad man. Dulio saw that Xander was running away from his brother in fear of his brother, who somehow managed to attack the poor child with a fireball. Luckily Dulio was able to intercept the attack and confronted Rivus. It turns out that it was Xander's own older brother who slaughtered his entire family and village, he intended for his little brother to share the fate of his family before Dulio intervened. After Rivus escaped, Dulio decided to erase the child's memories".

Everyone's eyes widened in shock once more. Asia and Gasper were on the verge of tears, while Rias and Akeno's anger flared.

"Who would do that to an innocent child, his own younger brother no less?" Rias gritted her teeth as she said that, her power of destruction involuntarily escaping her. Only for her brother to calm her down, even though he and almost everyone else shared her sentiment. Akeno started to imagine putting Xander's brother through a slow and painful torture process, not for pleasure, but out of rage. She really wanted to make that monster suffer for what he did to the man that accepted her for what she was.

'If I was you, I'd desperately cling to any family I had left'

Why those words suddenly popped into her head she didn't know, until it hit her, causing her to widen her eyes.

'I declared my hatred for my father in front of someone who had lost his entire family' the realisation hit her like a freight train and soon she was kneeling down on the floor unable to control her sobs.

"That doesn't make sense" Everyone now looked at Sona as the source of that declaration.

"I saw his parents come in during open house" Sona finished.

"After his memories were erased by Dulio-san, Xander was placed in an orphanage and then adopted. After his adoption, his adoption, his memories were erased again to give him a chance at a normal life, isn't that right chief Michael" Irina explained and asked. Michael just nodded in confirmation.

"How Tragic" Sirzechs commented, and after hearing about the boy's past, everyone present couldn't help but share the sentiment.

Everyone suddenly looked up to see the barrier shatter, letting in the natural darkness that was expected at this hour. They then watched as Vali disappeared along with man with black hair who wore ancient Chinese armour. Azazel recognised him as Bikou, the current Monkey King and the descendant of the great victorious fighting Buddha, Son Wukong.

 **Battlefield**

"So you're running away?" Xander smirked.

"Next time we should make this battle more intense, get stronger my rival." Vali spoke as he disappeared into the portal.

Seeing that the threat was gone, Xander deactivated his god form and turned back to see that the other were already there, for some reason all of them had sorrowful looks on their faces.

"What's wrong guy's the threat is gone now?" Xander asked, confused about all the weird looks he was getting.

"Xander, we…know about your past. My condolences to your family" Kiba spoke up first and bowed as he gave Xander his condolences. The Black Dragon Emperor's eyes widened a bit before returning to their original look.

"I see… Well then… Now that everyone knows" Xander said as he approached Michael.

"Lord Michael" Xander addressed the Angel.

"What is it child" Xander bowed his head, nearly at a ninety degree angle.

"I want to thank you and your Joker, Dulio. If it wasn't for you two, I would not have survived Rivus's attack.

"Please child, raise your head, we should have gotten to you faster and saved not only you, but the entire village" Michael said, Xander raised his head to that.

Xander glanced to his left to see Azazel approaching him.

"Hey kid, I think I finally figured out what those plans you mentioned in the meeting were. It's to take revenge against that bastard, isn't it?" Azazel guessed but he was surprised to hear that he was wrong, And even more surprised to see Xander smiling.

"Actually, I have no interest in taking revenge. Sure, I might have to fight Rivus at some point in time, but right now all I want is to restore my clan and start a big family, sounds naïve I know, but I'll achieve it someday" with that answer, Xander noticed that everyone's moods had been lifted, looking around Xander couldn't see a single frown, only smiles of approval.

"I see, don't worry, I'm sure there'd be a lot of women who'd be willing to help with… re-populating your clan, should we call it" Azazel chuckled as he gestured to the girls from the ORC and Irina, all of them now blushing as they realised what the governor general was implying. With that, Azazel turned to leave only to be stopped by Xander.

"Hold on a minute, I've wanted to ask you this ever since we were in the meeting, how do you and Kokabiel know my brother? Spit it." Everyone glared suspiciously at the fallen angel now, Kiba, Xenovia, and Irina went as far as to unsheathe their swords.

"Oh, that crap again huh? I met the kid a few years back, he wanted to join the Grigori. He got very impressive results in his missions but he became too difficult to control, so I had him kicked out. I would never have given him a chance him the first place if I knew what he had done in the past. And the only reason why I recognised you as his little brother was because before he left, he told me that he was the older brother of the Black Dragon Emperor. Not to mention, I can see the resemblance. There you have it, am I dismissed now Principal?" Azazel asked sarcastically. Xander nodded as he was satisfied with the answer and the governor general soon left in a teleportation magic circle.

The next person to approach him was surprisingly Grayfia, but to everyone's surprise Xander stuck his hand out.

"Please do not come any closer. I'm sorry, but the fact is that you are a beautiful woman and I've lost enough blood in the fight with Vali as it is, if any more leaves my brain I think I might die." Xander said, half joking, half serious. Those who understood what Xander meant broke into laughter, while those who didn't get that Xander basically implied that he could die via an erection caused by Grayfia just wore confused expression on their faces.

"I'm sure you'll live" Grayfia giggled as she kissed the Dragon Emperor on the cheek, causing him to blush a little. "Thank you for saving my son's life, I can't describe how grateful me and Sirzechs are to you". She said with a sincere smile.

"Ara Ara, Could it be that Xander-Kun has a fetish for maids?" Akeno chimed in. Everyone laughed as Xander's blush just intensified.

"Oh, come on. Not you too Akeno" Xander whined, making the girls giggle.

After a few more pleasantries and being healed to near full health by Asia, Xander and the rest of the ORC decided to call it a night.

 **Xander's house**

Xander was bewildered to see not one, but TWO smoking hot babes in nightgowns getting into bed with him. He didn't understand why Akeno would be joining them in bed, something along the lines of her apologising for something. Xander wasn't really sure what for, he was preoccupied with paying attention to… other things.

Suddenly the door burst open to reveal a madly blushing Irina.

'DO I SEE THREE?' Xander screamed the question in the safety of his mind.

"Irina? Why are you here?" Rias demanded, although judging by Irina's blushing she had a pretty good idea. Irina just stood there for a second.

"Uh…Well…you see…It's not fair that you devils get to influence Xander while you sleep with him. It's only fair for the church to be represented as well" she said as she jumped into bed with them, Snuggling close to the raven haired boy. It wasn't exactly confessing her feelings but it was a step.

Rias sighed and got up to close the door, only to panic at the noise of footsteps approaching Xander's room from the corridor. As much as Xander's adopted parents would approve of their relationship, Rias doubted that they were ready to see them in bed together yet.

However, the sight of a blue haired beauty walking into the room through the doorway naked as the day she was born ended up causing the teens in the room to both sigh in relief and panic more at the same time.

"Xenovia! Wat are you doing here?" Irina queried her best friend.

"It's simple, the church has to only one agent in Xander's bed while their race has two, that is why I should sleep with you too, to balance the odds." She said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

'DO I HEAR FOUR?'

"Akeno, it appears that our pride as members of the Gremory household is being challenged. Are we going to allow ourselves to lose?" Rias smirked as she began to undress herself to Xenovia's level.

"No Rias, of course we won't" Akeno giggled as she did the same, reluctantly followed by Irina.

And in a matter of seconds, Xander found himself in bed with four of the most beautiful women he had ever seen. And of course, he was thinking about the only thing that a red blooded dragon god boy could think about in this situation.

'How are these people getting in my house?'

 **That's it for this chapter guys, I hope you enjoyed. I apologise if there were some spelling mistakes in this one, I finished it late at night and I had been working on it for the whole day so when I was done I was too tired to conduct a spell check to the quality that I usually do. That said, if there are any serious mistakes, please feel free to point them out in a PM. I look forward to hearing what you guys think of this chapter and if I should continue writing chapters at this length.**

 **If I notice too many spelling mistakes when I check this chapter out again tomorrow, I will pull it out and repost it when I've fixed all the mistakes, which will likely take less than 20 minutes.**

 **Follow, Favourite, and Review. BYE!**


	16. Chapter 16

**The Legend Of The Jet Black Dragon**

 **Chapter 16: The Invitation**

 **Hey guys, sorry for not writing for three weeks. I've been busy with adjusting to college life among other things but it isn't important, what matters is that I'm back with a new chapter for you lot to enjoy! As you can see, I've decided to move on to a more mature title layout, the old one seems kinda childish. :p**

 **And now without further ado, onto the story!**

 **I do not own Highschool DxD**

 **Morning, Xander's bedroom**

As Xander woke up he could feel both his arms positioned between two sleeping bodies on each side of the bed, with each of his hands resting on what he in his barely woken state could only describe as two of the softest things he had ever touched in his life. Xander also noticed that he was currently pinned down by Akeno, who was wide awake unlike the two girls at Xander's sides.

"Good morning Xander-kun, sleep well?" Akeno raised her body a little bit and positioned herself so that her large chest was just above the raven haired boy's face.

"Good mor-mmfff" Xander was interrupted by Akeno who suddenly wrapped her arms around Xander's neck and pulled his face against her breasts. The raven haired girl giggled as she felt something poke her from under Xander's boxers.

"Ara ara, a cute kouhai looks to be having a problem" Akeno stopped smothering the young dragon with her chest only to lean in and gently nip his ear. "We can fool around in private later, but right now, Rias is waiting for us in the occult research club. Although I don't mind helping you relief some tension down there. At least one of you is honest with what they want" Akeno giggled as she looked down to Xander's…protrusion.

"I'm a guy, it happens every morning!" Xander protested while looking away to try and hide his face. Teasing people like Sona was fine but Akeno was way above his pay grade. Akeno only giggled at yet another successful tease.

"We need to get up" Xander said but then remembered where his hands were, he instinctively gave each mound his hands rested on a gentle squeeze, eliciting a yelp from the chestnut haired girl on his right and a short moan of pleasure from the blue haired girl on his left.

"Ara ara, I never knew you could be so forward Xander-kun, I'm getting jealous. Here I am, trying to wake you up in the best way possible, and you give your attention to the other girls" The raven haired beauty said with in a mock sad tone. "Maybe I should punish you Ufufufufu" Xander froze as he heard Akeno say this, he felt like defenceless prey that had been cornered by a hungry predator.

"Mom this is not what it looks like" Xander said as he looked behind Akeno to see no one standing there. Causing Akeno herself to face away for a moment, which was all Xander needed to quickly escape into the bathroom to get dressed.

'I'm so lucky she fell for that one' Xander mentally fist bumped himself at the success of tricking Akeno to look away from him. He could hear the sound of light giggling coming from his bedroom.

Although there was something weird about how Akeno was looking at him. Xander could swear he that Akeno's eyes began to water, even if it was for a second, Xander managed to pick up on it. But he decided to drop the matter for now.

 **Occult Research Clubroom, 30 Minutes later**

"So let me get this straight, suddenly you feel like you want to stay in this city for longer and so you've decided to become the Occult research club's adviser and a chemistry teacher in this school on a whim, without even caring about what the president of said club has to say about it?" Xander summarised as he looked at the fallen angel leader who was currently relaxing in Rias's seat with his feet on her desk.

"Sums it up about right" Azazel answered as he put his arms behind his head.

"I like your style" Xander said with a grin causing the fallen angel to break into laughter as he glanced at everyone in the room watching him. Present in the room were Rias and her peerage, Sona and Tsubaki, Xander, Irina and Xenovia.

"This can't be true; nobody said anything to me about any of this!" Rias spoke up, Azazel only smirking.

"Oh, but it is, I asked Sirzechs and everything, the only catch was that I have to compensate you in a way that only I can, any questions?". Looking around the room, Azazel noticed the different puzzled and curious looks he was getting from the students. And finally, Xander decided to speak up again.

"Yeah, I have a question" Xander said with gritted teeth, his hair shadowing his eyes. Everyone in the room suddenly tensed at the change of atmosphere. They had a feeling about what kind of thing Xander would ask about. It would probably be about his brother, since Azazel has had encounters with him in the past. Just by looking at the young dragon god they could tell that his question would be dark and serious.

"How does it feel sitting in that chair, I've always wanted to know" Xander asked, looking around the room in surprise at the sight of every other teen comically collapsing. Irina was the first to get up and before Xander knew it she was pulling both of his cheeks in different directions.

"IF YOU'RE GONNA ASK STUPID QUESTIONS LIKE THAT THEN DON'T MAKE SUCH A MISLEADING FACE YOU BAKA!"

"I washh jushht relly curioushh about it, OW! Tshad hurtshh ya know" Xander argued back which only got Irina to pull harder. "Okay okay, I'm shhowry!" Xander pleaded and sighed in relief as Irina finally loosened her grip on his cheek, Azazel howling in laughter at the scene.

"Oh right, so you're the one Michael assigned to be responsible for relations between the Black Dragon Emperor and the church" Azazel mused, Irina nodding in response

"That's right! I'll be transferring here, I hope we can be friends!" Irina said as she bowed to everyone in the room.

"Cool, I'll show you around the school later on" Xander offered, Irina nodding and clinging to his arm giddily in response.

Azazel coughed for attention and all eyes turned to him. "Back on topic, the leaders of the three Factions are holding a meeting to talk about the powers of the Black Dragon god Emperor and other things, Me and Ajuka Beelzebub are especially interested in that sword of yours, Michael has also mentioned a hidden ability in your left eye that was passed down through your clan" Azazel said, all eyes now turning to Xander.

"Dude, I totally forgot you're a dragon god now, where did you find that sword?" Issei asked the question that was on everyone's minds.

"It's a long story, I found Urien when I was taking that two week vacation that was promised to me when I fried that fried chicken Riser." That was technically true, although it was misleading. The whole reason why Xander left after cleaning the pool with the Occult research club was so that he could look for Urien. Xander made it sound like he was taking a vacation and stumbled upon it by chance. Worrying the girls wasn't necessary after all, he didn't need to tell them what happened there and who he ran into, at least not yet.

Before anything more could be said Xander changed the topic. "Speaking of swords, didn't Lord Michael give you one as well Issei?"

"Oh yeah, it's called Ascalon, apparently it has dragon slaying capabilities" Issei bragged.

"You're going to allow someone as irresponsible as him wield a sword that could kill him in a single slice?" Xander deadpanned as he looked at Rias who only offered a shrug in response. She trusted her servants to use their powers various without unnecessarily harming themselves or others.

Suddenly a crimson magic circle appeared in the room and out of it came Sirzechs and Grayfia much to everyone's surprise.

"Brother? What are you doing here?" Rias asked in confusion. She knew that her brother would be spending one more day on earth to attend the meeting about Xander's newfound power and status as a god, but she didn't see a reason to come and visit her now.

"I assure you this won't take long" said the devil king as he glanced at Xander. "It's just that I would like to Invite Xander to the underworld for the summer, our parents are very keen on meeting him as well as other nobles." Xander didn't know what to say, he looked around the room for help. Seeing this, Azazel decided to speak up.

"You should go kid, it would be a good opportunity to find out what the underworld is actually like, it's not all doom and gloom ya know."

"Precisely" Sirzechs added before continuing "I would also like to personally give you a tour around the Gremory territory while you stay with us, so would you like to come?" Right now all eyes were locked on Xander; he could feel the pressure emanating from everyone's gazes. This was an offer that even the nobles in the underworld wouldn't even be able to dream of, to be given a tour around his families' territory by the Lucifer himself, not to mention the implication that Xander would be staying at the Gremory mansion along with the Gremory family. Nobody in their right mind would decline an invitation like that. And then there was Xander, although meeting Rias's family and touring their territory sounded like fun, he wouldn't be in the mood to meet some stuck up nobles who would probably want him to join their peerage. Xander would have to think of a good excuse not to go, and fast.

Xander solemnly cleared his throat and looked the Maou directly in the eyes with sheer determination. "I'm sorry but I won't be able to go. I have…homework" As those words left Xander's mouth, everyone except for Sirzechs, Grayfia, Rias, Akeno and Azazel fell into another comical collapse. Azazel roared in laughter and nearly fell off his chair. Sirzechs couldn't stop chuckling at the boy's answer while Akeno and Grayfia put their hands to their mouths to hide their giggles. Rias just sighed in exasperation.

"HAHAHAHA! Man I knew this kid would be a riot Ohohoho, my insides HAHAHAHAHA" Azazel continued to cackle for a few seconds before calming his laughter down enough for him to speak. "I told you this kid would be something else, ey Sirzechs?" Sirzechs nodded as he himself stopped chuckling.

"You're right he is rather interesting, what do you think Grayfia?" The Maou said as he turned to his wife who now just wore a polite smile.

"I have to agree there, I've met a lot of people from a lot of different factions over the years but never someone quite like him" Sirzechs nodded and turned to Xander.

"That said, he still turned us down, and we can't have that. Grayfia, do it" Sirzechs said in a serious tone, Grayfia nodding in understanding as she opened another magic circle. To everyone's confusion, out of it came Millicas, who quickly rand up to Xander and hugged his waist.

"You're that superhero who saved me yesterday! Dad promised that he would get you to come and be our guest!" The boy said giddily. All the girls present cooed at the cute scene, Xander just stared at Sirzechs and Grayfia. The latter was giving him a smile but Xander did not fail to detect the slightest hint of smugness she gave off, as if to say that she had won.

'So you think you've won do you? Well we'll see about that then' Xander though as he looked at the boy but before he can do or say anything, Sirzechs stepped in to prevent Xander's verbal counterattack.

"I'm sorry Millicas but the Black Dragon Emperor might have a lot of work and so might not be able to come this summer" Sirzechs said in an attempt to unleash his son's most dangerous weapon, an attack so potent that it is feared throughout the Gremory clan. The puppy dog eyes.

"What? But dad you promised" Millicas said sadly as he turned back to Xander with his puppy dog eyes activated "You will be able to come…right?" Xander tried to look away, he couldn't afford to be coerced into this, he really didn't want to deal with those nobles, and they'd just be a pain in the ass. But this kid, he really wanted Xander to be there, how could Xander turn down such an innocent request?

'Must…resist' Xander mentally enforced. Seeing that this battle wouldn't end any time soon, Rias decided to end it once and for all, how did she do that? You may ask.

"Oh, by the way Xander, the Gremory family is also known for hiring the best confectionary makers in the underworld, Koneko could personally vouch for the quality and the taste. I would love to treat you if you come" Rias offered while pointing at Koneko who nodded enthusiastically. If there was one thing other than a child's plea that would get Xander to do something he didn't want to it would be candy.

"Give me the address, I WILL TELEPORT THERE RIGHT NOW!" Xander said with passion, one could almost picture him stranding at the edge of a cliff with waves violently crashing against the rocks. Xander's answer caused Rias, Irina and Akeno to giggle at his childish antics.

"You know you're wasting your money right, even without the candy, there's no way that Xander would ever say no to a child, he's been like that ever since I've known him" Irina spoke fondly as she remembered their life together back in England. She along with Xander and some other friends would often go and help out at an orphanage, back then whenever a child asked anything of Xander, he would always say yes and agree, no matter how much trouble he went through. It was one of the reasons why Irina fell in love with him. Such compassion to the innocent is impossible not to go unnoticed and unadmired.

'Wait a minute, I'm forgetting something…OH MY GOD THAT'S RIGHT! I forgot to confess my feelings to him yesterday, with all the trouble we had with the Khaos brigade it slipped my mind" Irina mentally facepalmed over her own forgetfulness. 'Guess I'll have to do it now' She thought with determination as she looked at Xander who was now seeing the Maou and his family off.

"Well then, we should get going now, I look forward to seeing you all again in the meeting later, goodbye for now" Sirzechs said with Millicas in between him and Grayfia. The young boy and the maid both bowed in respect as they sunk into the magic portal. Sona and Tsubaki also excused themselves to tend to student council business.

Azazel sighed as he relaxed in Rias's chair "Okay I guess that's it, as the Occult research Club's adviser, I hereby dismiss you all." Azazel said.

"Were not finished yet" Irina said while blushing madly as she looked at Xander intently.

"Xander." Irina called the boy's attention, and at this point everyone's attention was focused on her.

"Hm?" Xander answered as Irina approached him. They were now standing right in front of each other.

"This might be a bit sudden but…I love you!" Irina declared and without warning she wrapped her arms around the raven haired boy's head and closed the distance between their lips. Xander was taken aback at first but reciprocated Irina's feelings by returning the kiss. They stood in that positon and no less than a few seconds later, their lips parted.

"I love you too" Xander said as he looked into Irina's violet orbs, Irina responding in kind by not breaking away from gazing at his emerald green eyes.

And just like in your average romance anime, the touching union between the male and female protagonist is ruined by a jealous pervert who couldn't keep his mouth shut.

"MAN I'M SO JEALOUS, DIE XANDER DIMOV!" Issei yelled as he sank to the floor in dramatic grief.

"Ara ara, looks like she beat us to it, I can't wait to have my turn with him" Akeno said to Rias causing her to smile. Xander gave his newly made girlfriend a look as if to ask her if she would approve of this.

"Its okay, It's inevitable that a lot of girls would want be around you. Just promise me that I'll be the main one" Irina said as she looked away to hide her blush. Xander put his hand on her chin and guided her gaze towards him.

"I promise"

Meanwhile, Azazel stared at the scene with a deadpan expression. "I don't get romance."

 **On route to Xander's house**

Xander and the girls that lived with him plus gasper we're currently on their way back home. They needed to get ready for the meeting that lied ahead of them today. Xander didn't even like the fact that they had to go to their clubhouse on a Saturday but it was kind of worth it given that he got his first girlfriend from it, and a girl that he had been in love with for years at that. He would have confessed long ago but he was preoccupied with important business Back in England. It was true that Xander helped out at an orphanage during his time in England, but even Irina herself had no idea what Xander and his friends from England actually did to help the orphanage behind the scenes. [ _A/N: Don't_ bother _checking to see if you've missed anything. More details about the last few sentences would be revealed later on in the story]._

Before Xander could think more about his life in England and the people he knew from there, he found himself standing in front of his house along with the girls and Gasper. Upon entering the house, Xander decided he would wait for the time until the meeting pass by watching TV with Gasper. The four girls suspiciously ran up the stairs giggling to themselves, Xander raised an eyebrow at that but decided to pay them no mind and shut the front door behind then and went towards the living room with Gasper in tow.

Unbeknownst to the group of teens, they had been followed the whole way home by a man who hid behind a marble fence parallel to Xander's house's front yard. The person tailing them was a tall man with black hair and aquamarine eyes who looked to be in his mid-thirties. He had a muscular build and wore a black leaver jacked and black jeans. The man suddenly put a dark grey magic circle the size of his palm to his left ear.

"Yeah it's Johnny, we've found him".

 **Xander's living room**

As time passed, Xander had continuously been hearing giggles coming from his bedroom upstairs. He decided to investigate being the curious person he was. In fact, his curiosity was so great at times that he would probably be the first person to die had he been in a horror movie.

As he slowly walked up the stairs a though crossed his mind. 'Oh no! What if they find them?"

 **Xander's bedroom**

The four girls had built up a team effort in order to find the porn magazines hidden within Xander's room in order to find out what he was into. The most annoying thing about that task was that it was one thing that their magic would not be able to help them with.

"WAIT!" Xander's voice burst in as he nearly tore the door off of its hinges as he sped into the room.

"Ufufufufu, we've been caught in the act. How will you discipline us?" Akeno ditched most of the elegance she had in favour of the sultry tone she was using now. Weird, Xander had always thought that she would be a sadist, who knew she had a masochist side as well? Well, doesn't matter because Xander wasn't here for that right now.

"I'm sorry, we we're only looking for your dirty magazines to find out your p-preferences" Irina blurted out as she pressed her index fingers together in embarrassment.

'THANK GOD!' Xander mentally sighed in relief as he heard that. The truth was that Xander had more important things in his room that he was trying to hide, and if they were somehow discovered, he'd have some explaining to do, especially to Irina. Looking at the girls he could tell that their hands were empty.

'Good, so they haven't found it yet, it's a good thing I came here as fast as I did' Xander mentally commended himself before beginning to address the whole porn mag issue.

"Well then too bad for you, as a proud closet pervert, I will inform you that I watch all my porn online, SO HAH, who's laughing now?" Xander exclaimed proudly only to be met with a sweat drop from Irina and Rias, a giggle from Akeno, and a thoughtful expression from Xenovia.

After ushering the four girls outside and making sure he was completely out of ear and eye shot. Xander entered his room's walk-in closet and opened a secret drawer.

'Ok, there's no way that the girls or Gasper could have found it, but I still need to find a better place to hide it. Honestly, with living with so many people it's actually a miracle that the box that I hid them in is still…GONE?!' Xander panicked as he saw that the item he had been hiding in his room ever since his arrival from England was now somehow missing.

'Oh this isn't good'

 **Three hours later, Kuoh Academy**

Everyone was once again in the same meeting room that they were in the day before. This included the leaders of the three factions as well. One might think that everyone in attendance was asking for the meeting to be attacked, but the leader's had taken precautions that were unavailable to them beforehand. For example, this was a secret meeting, one which only those present were aware of. Furthermore, the khaos brigade or any other force working against their alliance would definitely not expect a meeting the day after the last one. Since only the parties present were aware of the meeting, there would be no soldiers from any faction present. To be safe, they even decided not to erect a barrier around the meeting, suspecting that something important going on in that building, even to the supernatural eye, would seem foolish.

As Xander walked into the room with the other members of the ORC, he noticed a face he didn't recognise. Among Sirzechs and Grayfia stood a handsome man with light blue eyes and light green slicked back hair. Xander noticed that the man was especially focusing on him, he kept on giving Xander this look of curiosity, as if trying to figure Xander out. The truth was that ever since Ajuka had received and read the report about the summit of the previous day, he had been fascinated by Xander, or better yet, the Black Dragon god Emperor.

"Good, we're all here" Sirzechs announced as he turned to the green haired man who nodded.

"Yes, I believe some introductions are in order, for those who haven't met me, my name is Ajuka Beelzebub, leader of the technology department of the devils. I am pleased to make our acquaintance." Said the green haired man.

"I'm not sure how this political introduction thingy works or if I'm even supposed to introduce myself like this, but for anyone who cares, I'm Xander Dimov, the third Black Dragon god Emperor, and former prince of the Dimov clan". Everyone except for the Archangel Michael and Irina widened their eyes at the fact that Xander had called himself a prince. However, this meeting was first and foremost about Xander's powers, his titles among other things related to his fallen clan would be the subject later.

Azazel cleared his throat "Okay, straight onto the subject, let it be clear that this meeting would be centred on you as the Black Dragon god Emperor and your abilities, which can drastically change the world as we know it" Everyone in the room found themselves staring between Azazel and Xander. Ajuka was next to speak.

"What new abilities have you gained since becoming a dragon god?" Ajuka asked the question that was on everyone's mind.

"Well…damn I'm not good at explaining stuff, let me just show you" Xander offered and before anyone could say anything, he transformed into his imperfect god form. His hair was now split into bangs, three of the bangs at the very front of his hair were whitish purple and his right pupil now matched that colour. Everyone on the room looked at him in awe and they approached him to inspect that new form. Xander radiated power like nothing that they have ever seen, it was strong and sturdy, and yet it had a smooth and gentle feel to it.

"Marvellous." Ajuka commented as he inspected the young dragon god. "And is this the result of merging your soul with the dark dragon blade, can I see it?"

"Sure, knock yourself out mister Beetlejuice" Xander said as he summoned Urien into his hand and then placed it onto a black magic circle platform in front of Ajuka while failing to see the tick mark forming on the Maou's forehead. Azazel broke into laughter while Sirzechs only managed to stop snickering after being silenced by the likes of Ajuka and Grayfia. The girls from the ORC put their hands to their mouths in a failed attempt to try and hide their giggles. Issei and Kiba turned around to hide their chuckles while Gasper was still in awe at Xander's god form.

"It's Beelzebub" Ajuka corrected while leaning in to take a better look at the sword.

"Same thing" Xander brushed Ajuka's correction off much to the Maou's dismay. Soon after, Azazel began inspecting the sword along with Ajuka.

"Weird, I don't remember designing it like that." Azazel remarked, making Xander widen his eyes n shock.

"Wait what! You were the one who made this?" Xander asked in awe, Azazel smirked at the young dragon god's shock.

"Well, co-designed it would be more accurate, I worked on it along with the original Beelzebub and heaven's technology department. On its own, this baby should be even more powerful than the Regulus Nemea, but with your sacred gear its potential increases by an unpredictable amount." Azazel finished. Xander deactivated his god form as he thought about the Governor General's words.

'Good thing I have something like this, I'm definitely going to need it if I would even want to have a shot at taking him down' Xander though about his brother and the last time they met. It was nearly a month ago in what was left of the Dimov village.

'I wonder how strong he actually is' Xander mused but decided to drop the thought.

After finishing their examination of Urien, Ajuka and Azazel gestured for Xander to take the sword back. Xander simply focused his mind and let the sword sink into the black magic circle, which vanished soon after.

Michael then called for everyone's attention, and soon, all eyes were on him.

"On another note, I would also like to stress the power that Xander holds in his left eye" said the Archangel, causing multiple heads to turn in Xander's direction.

"Yes, you did mention this power to us earlier, I must admit I am quite curious to see it for myself" Sirzechs admitted. "So Xander, could we see that too" Sirzechs asked, causing the looks toward Xander's direction to intensify.

Xander sighed "Very well then" Xander closed both his eyes for a moment and then reopened them to reveal that his left eye had now taken on a completely different appearance. His left sclera was now a shade of black that seemed like it could have any spectator lose themselves in it if they were to stare at it for too long. His pupil was also changed to adopt an enlightened bluish white colour. Looking around the room he was met with stares of amazement from everyone in the room except Michael, who was already familiar with the dimensional eye and all of its abilities.

"His eye is so beautiful" Irina murmured in amazement as she gazed at it.

"I agree it really is a beautiful colour" Akeno added.

"What can it do?" Rias asked the question on everyone's mind. Xander was about to answer her question but was beaten to it by none other than Michael.

"It is called the Dimensional eye or the Eye of Dimension and Time, it has various powers and it is inherited only by members of the Dimov clan" Michael began. "It has a wide range of powers, the one used most commonly would be illusion casting" Michael finished. All heads turned towards the raven haired teen once again.

"It's true, let me show you guys" Xander said as a devious smirk appeared on his face. "Issei, step up will you? I want to demonstrate it on you." Xander said, his smirk only getting wider. Issei was sceptical about it but with a nod from Rias, the brown haired boy reluctantly walked to the middle of the room.

"Alright, check this out" Xander said as he focused his eye and imagined an illusion to be cast around the room.

Soon enough Issei started hearing giggles, snickering and laughter all around the room and it only took him a second to look down and figure out why that was. To Issei's embarrassment, he saw that he was now wearing a dark blue French maid outfit, the same style as Grayfia's, complete with a headpiece and frills.

"WHAT THE FUCK DUDE, TAKE IT OFF!" Issei screamed to a snickering Xander.

"Whatever you say man" Xander snickered as he did as instructed. But for some reason Issei only heard the laughter intensify, he looked down to see that he was now wearing nothing but his boxers, which had the face of his favourite pop idol printed all over them. The same one depicted in his alarm clock. Issei just shrieked before falling slowly to the ground in comical embarrassment.

"Okay Xander, he's had enough for today, change him back" Rias requested, albeit giggling after. Xander did as he was instructed and deactivated his dimensional eye, breaking the illusion.

"This power really is something else, I wonder why Rivus never told me he could use it" Azazel mused, although his remark drastically changed the atmosphere around him.

"Forget that. Why would you even have a monster like that work for you in the first place!" Rias demanded. Just thinking about what Rivus would have done to a six year old Xander had that Angel not shown upmade her blood boil.

"The Grigori brings in people who have no family and have been left alone, Rivus never told me that he made himself an orphan by choice" Azazel defended. Earning himself glares from Akeno and Rias.

"By the way Xander, we've got some news we wanted to tell you concerning your brother." Sirzechs said, his words making the room fall silent. "Rivus's actions cannot be excused or pardoned. By massacring a clan allied to the angels, a faction we are now in an alliance with, he will be hunted down and treated as a criminal by all of our allies so that we can punish him for his cowardly actions." Sirzechs finished. Everyone in the room now felt inspired to just go out and find Rivus so that they could make him regret what he did to Xander and his family.

"Calling someone a coward behind their back really doesn't speak well for your own bravery" Said a voice coming from a newly formed portal in the middle of the room. From within the portal, different colours, dark and bright could be seen moving around randomly. One could only recognise the other side of that portal as the dimensional gap.

Once the owner of the voice stepped out, Xander, Azazel and Michael froze. Before everyone, stood an incredibly handsome man with dark azure eyes and raven black hair that reached just past the man's shoulders. The man who looked to be in his early twenties then glanced at Xander and smirked at the sight of the dragon god's angered look.

"Well if it isn't my dear little brother" Greeted the man with sarcasm.

"Rivus!" Michael, Azazel and Xander noted in unison.

 **That's it for this chapter guys, I'm very curious to know how you feel about the romance between Xander and Irina and if my writing is going over the top with it. I also want you guys to guess who the man that was following Xander and the girls to his house was. I already gave you his name and I'll give you one more hint.**

 **Hint: He comes from a live action film series consisting of two films. The first one came out in 2007.**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter guys! It has come to my attention that some of my earlier chapters have some easily visible flaws that I would need to correct at some point in the future. But I'm satisfied with how the last few chapters have turned out.**

 **Follow, favorite, and review.**

 **Bye!**


	17. Chapter 17

**The Legend of the Jet Black Dragon-Chapter 17-Rivus meets the leaders,**

 **Not much to say except to apologise for the time it took me to upload this, the truth is that I'm having trouble accessing the "Manage Stories" Function when I log into the website, it says that I have to log in (Even though I already am). And when I click the link it doesn't lead me anywhere. So Yah… If this chapter manages to reach you guys before Christmas (Or at all) it will be a miracle. I know this chapter is a little shorter than usual but I just wanted to post something in order to show you guys that I'm not giving up on this story.**

 **Now then, where were we?**

 **I do not own Highschool DxD**

 **Meeting Room, Kuoh Academy**

Rivus glanced around the room, feeling glares of hatred and curiosity being directed towards him.

"It's good to see you again Lord Michael, Azazel" the raven haired man acknowledged the two leaders before his eyes landed on the two super devils present.

"And who might you two be?"

Sirzechs and Ajuka briefly looked at Rivus with confusion, was that man joking? How could a man affiliated with the supernatural not know of who they were?

"I am Sirzechs Lucifer, leader of the domestic affairs in hell, and the man beside me is Ajuka Beelzebub, head of technology and science. Rivus Dimov I take it? Sorry to inform you, but we will be reprimanding you for your crimes against the Alliance of the three factions, it is in your best interest to surrender now" Sirzechs spoke grimly as him and the green haired satan let out a sizeable portion of their auras and condensed them so that they could only effect what was in that room. Every other devil and Irina was forced to their knees while Xander disengaged his black gauntlet and renegaded into his god form to allow him to at the very least stand on his feet.

Rivus smirked as he looked at the two super devils trying to intimidate him, taking great amusement at being challenged by power so insignificant compared to that of his own.

Before Rivus could even react he found Michael and to everyone else's shock, Azazel standing between the two super devils against the azure eyed man.

"Approach with caution, this is a man that singlehandedly slaughtered one of our strongest allies at the age of twelve"

The devils and fallen angel present were surprised by this feat and they didn't do a good job of hiding it. Every devil's mouth lay agape as those words left the Archangel's mouth, but who could blame them. Such evil and malice to come from the hands of a twelve-year-old was unheard of.

"He's right Sirzechs. This man shouldn't be taken lightly just because he's human…I think. He even scares the shit out of Kokabiel who was excited at the prospect of facing you two in another war. Don't underestimate him in any circumstances! And don't look him in the eyes!" The fallen angel warned, causing Rivus to smirk.

"It's nice to know that you've done a little bit of research but avoiding eye contact won't save you". With those words the raven haired man's left eye adopted the same black sclera and white, light bluish pupil that they had seen in Xander earlier. Suddenly, every visible thing around began to crack and shatter like Glass, eventually falling down to reveal the void of the dimensional gap.

Xander was the only one not to buckle and eventually collapse under the pressure of Rivus's illusion. After activating his own dimensional eye Xander summoned Urien.

Rivus lifted his left arm up in the air slightly behind his head and only with the use his fingers swiftly caught the incoming dark broadsword that had attacked him from behind.

Xander was shocked at how easily his older brother defended from that attack, Xander had hit him with everything he got and somehow Rivus had managed to effortlessly catch the massive broadsword that was swung with the power of over thirteen surges. In his battle with Vali even the White Dragon Emperor had to dodge an attack with that kind of force behind it.

While maintaining his hold on the blade, Rivus turned around to face his brother.

"I'll deal with you later" Rivus looked at his brother with a dead serious expression before twisting Urien in a way that forced his younger brother to yield to his strength and let go of the blade. Before Urien even touched the ground Rivus managed to grab hold of Xander's forearm and twist it almost the whole way round causing an audible snap and the sound of muscle tearing to reach everyone's ears, followed by the scream of pain as Xander clutched his arm.

Rivus however didn't allow his brother any time to lick his wounds as he followed up with a punch to Xander's gut that literally knocked the god form out of him as a few more cracks were heard. Xander dropped to his knees and managed to give his older brother one last look of spite before he fell to the side unconscious, his dimensional eye deactivating and Urien dematerialising on his way down.

Everyone grimaced as they saw the dragon god collapse on the ground with his eyes still wide open with a pained expression on his face while blood began pooling out of his mouth. He was definitely in agony even in his sub-consciousness, Rivus had made sure of that.

"How…dare…you!" Irina managed to say before succumbing to the pressure of Rivus's illusion and falling unconscious herself, following the Gremory and Sitri groups. The azure eyed man ignored her as he approached the leaders who were struggling to their feet.

"Why have you come here…are you siding with the Khaos brigade" Michael ask as he stood up along with the other leaders. Rivus scoffed at the question.

"Oh please, that pile of failures is nothing but a nuisance to me, I would've gotten rid of all of them myself but it isn't really my job, it's yours. I just came here in order to speed up the process." Michael and the other leaders gasped as they heard this. Was Rivus really powerful enough to take the entire chaos brigade all on his own? Their latest info stated that they were led by Ophis, there's no way that he could've possibly reached that power, even with for someone of his talent.

"I came to tell you that Ophis is just a figurehead, the real pest is Rizevim Livan Lucifer, and he's the one in control behind the scenes. I know you want him in for questioning, so you better get to him before I do" The leaders widened their eyes at the revelation, this is a significant lead on their quest to defeat the terrorist organisation, and who would've thought it would come from Rivus of all people.

The Archangel opened his mouth to speak, but before he could say anything, he saw the older Dimov envelop himself in flames and vanish along with them as the illusion dispersed to reveal that they had all been standing in the Kuoh Academy meeting room all this time.

Sirzechs helped Grayfia up as Ajuka saw to wake up the younger devils and Irina since they were more vulnerable to the pressure of Rivus's illusion.

"Is everyone alright?" the crimson devil called out to the others as he saw them stirring back into consciousness.

"Xander!" Irina cried out as she rushed to her unconscious lover followed by everyone else who crowded around her. Asia immediately got on her knees and summoned her sacred gear to begin the healing process as the others looked on in anticipation and worry.

"His heartbeat is fading, it's getting weaker, I'll be able to heal him but we need to lie him down on a bed" Asia said making everyone sigh of relief.

 **Sona's house, One hour later**

As Xander Awoke, he immediately noticed that Akeno was sitting by his side. They seemed to be alone in an unfamiliar minimalistic decorated room which consisted of a queen sized bed occupied by Xander and a desk with a bunch of papers stacked on it.

"You're finally awake"

"How long was I out?"

"About an hour, luckily Asia managed to fully heal you. We're at Sona-Sama's house right now, you should rest. We were really worried" Akeno said as she repositioned herself to close the dose the proximity between the two.

 _ **Flashback**_

Xander wore a serious expression on his face, his hair shadowing his eyes.

"I don't know what your father did to make you hate him, but if I was you, I would desperately cling to any family I had left" Xander remarked, completely ignoring her teasing. He then began walking into the changing rooms to change out of his training attire, leaving a confused Akeno alone in the gym.

 _ **Flashback end**_

After hearing about what happened to Xander's true family she finally understood the true meaning behind those words. For years she had held her own father in spite for failing to protect her and her mother. Akeno had complained about her father to Xander as if he had been the lowest scum on the planet, even though deep down she knew Barakiel cared for and loved both her and her mother. It now felt beyond surreal that she had complained about having a father who actually cared for her, to a man who had his own family and home destroyed in front of his very eyes by one of the people that he was supposed to trust the most.

Akeno had never felt more ashamed in her life, she cursed one of the last blood relations she had that actually cared for her right in front of somebody who had no one but a despicable murderous monster of a brother to call family. It almost felt… enlightening, to see how petty and ungrateful she has been all her life regarding her father.

It was no wonder that she broke into tears after hearing what happened to Xander's family and it is no wonder that she's crying on his shoulders right now.

Xander now looked at the sobbing girl as he felt his shirt get wet from the girl's tears. He knew exactly why she was crying, he could tell that his words that day had gotten to her and it filled him with guilt. In the end, all he could really do was rub her back, stroke her hair and tell her that it was all okay.

"Don't cry, it's alright, you didn't know" Xander noticed at the very least she had stopped shaking.

"I just…I can't…you accepted me as a fallen angel… and then I went and said those horrible things"

"I know you didn't mean it like that, its all in the past" the raven haired boy gently stroked her long hair as he felt her sobs grow more silent with every stroke.

Xander wrapped his arms around her in a tight embraced as he slid down from his sitting position pulling her down with him. The girl gently followed him down as they both slid, eventually ending up lying down embracing each other.

"Can we just stay like this" Akeno asked with a hint of pink in her cheeks, she didn't want to reveal her vulnerable side to Xander just yet, but she just couldn't feel anything but the need to stay with him lying on that bed together.

"S-sure…shouldn't we tell the others that I'm awake though?"

"Not yet, with Irina-san's permission I have you all to myself for at least half an hour!" Akeno said giddily with a slight seductive undertone that she couldn't help but add.

"Well you sure calmed down fast" Xander noted with a small warm chuckle as he rubbed her back.

"Ara, that is just the effect you have on me Xander-kun, ufufufuf" Xander chuckled at her giggle and felt his guilt deplete completely as he saw her smiling face.

"You sure you're not trying to seduce me?" Xander asked with a playful smirk

"Ara Ara, don't worry Xander-kun, you'd know when I'm seducing you~" Akeno added with her smirk

"Really? How so?" Xander asked curiously

"Well for starters you would be lacking your virginity"

Xander didn't have a reply for that one, he was just glad that she wasn't crying. He slowly closed his eyes as he let sleep overtake again, but not before feeling Akeno's lips on his. Opening his eyes he saw the raven haired beauty give him a coy smile and a wink before lying down on his chest and dozing off to the rhythm of his heartbeat.

 **30 Minutes Later**

Opening his eyes once again Xander found himself in the same position as the one he had dozed off in bar having Akeno's arms wrapped around his neck and her legs wrapped around his waist.

Noticing Xander's movement, Akeno reacted by opening her own eyes with slight reluctance and releasing a cute yawn as she got off of the raven haired boy.

As Akeno stood up they both heard a knock on the door which Akeno answered.

"It's open" as those words escaped her mouth the door opened gently and inside came most of the persona present from the encounter with Rivus, the only absences being Sona, Tsubaki, and Grayfia.

"How are you feeling?" Said Irina as she quickly sat down at Xander's side and placed a hand on his forehead.

"Better than I thought I would, gotta thank Asia and Sona for that" Xander said as he glanced around the room and succeeding to find the Blonde but failing to spot the Sitri Heiress anywhere, which was odd since this was supposed to be her house.

"Sona, Tsubaki, and Grayfia went to the underworld together to report on and validate the outcome of the meeting" Rias spoke up as she emerged from the small crowd that was now surrounding Xander's bed.

"Oh, alright then. So I'm guessing that the meeting will be postponed?" Xander questioned a he looked around the room once again for anyone that would give him an answer. His eyes landed on the green haired Maou who cleared his throat and began to explain.

"Fortunately we were able to share any Intel we had on your abilities between each other without you being present… That said we do have some questions…Azazel, if you please". Ajuka requested and Azazel responded by producing a small black box from a magic circle and letting it land into his hand. Xander's eyes immediately widened once he recognised the box.

"So you're the one who looted this from my room? How did you know about it?" The raven haired boy queried making the Governor General smirk.

"Oh, just a little bit of reliable knowledge combined with Intuition is all" Azazel responded without really revealing much as to how he knew about the box, or the unrevealed contents inside of it. "But for the sake of everyone else present, please explain these." Azazel requested as he opened the box and grandly showing it off for everyone to see, emitting some confused 'Huh's' from some and questioning looks from the others.

As Azazel opened the box, he revealed a velvet red interior holding a wide variety of assorted short blades and exotic looking knives ranging from expertly forged kunai to expensive hand crafted butterfly knives and everything in between.

'What is this, a police interrogation? Well I was planning to tell them anyway. Compared to all the stuff that happens in the supernatural world, my life in England and my abilities with blades will probably seem like a minor occurrence.' Xander mused as he looked at the display of weapons. Azazel wore a knowing smirk as he handed Xander the box.

"I'll start this explanation with a small demonstration, would anyone volunteer to assi-"

"I would" Azazel immediately cut Xander off like a giddy child wanting to take part in a magic trick.

"Umm, okay then, stand with your back against that wall" Xander instructed as he pointed to the wall that was parallel to the one that his bed's headframe was against. Azazel promptly did as instructed and glanced curiously around his position.

Xander glanced at Sirzechs and gestured for him to come closer, the red haired Maou walked next to Xander's bed. During that time Xander quickly laid out two kunai, two butterfly knives and one small medieval styled dagger on the bed at the side that Sirzechs stood at.

"Could you infuse these blades with your power of destruction, it'll be much more interesting when Mr. Confidence over there is actually at risk" Xander requested while gesturing to the still smirking Governor General. Sirzechs was about to try and reason with the boy and say that maybe it isn't a good idea to do stunt like that in his state but Azazel once again chimed in.

"It's okay, I want to see this" Azazel reassured and so Xander presented the blades to Sirzechs who still looked like he had half a mind to refuse. But just like a white person in a horror movie, his curiosity got the better of him.

Sirzechs reluctantly radiated a small portion of his energy and guided it towards the general direction o the five blades before making it split into five equally sized auras that now coated the blades but not the handles of the knives.

"It would be wise to put up a defensive magic circle between Azazel and that wall" Ajuka recommended and made one shortly after.

The stage was now set and everyone watched in anticipation as Xander pushed the box aside and picked up the two kunai and briefly inspected them. As Xander felt the two kunai in his hand his eyes sharpened and his breath hitched, his facial expression had changed completely into this piercing calculative glare that let the others know that they weren't in that room with Xander anymore. Now it was just him, his blades…and the target.

Xander sharply threw the two kunai aiming each of them dead centre at Azazel's eyes, however before they could hit their mark they were both hit and sent slightly off course by the medieval dagger which soared passed them and stabbed itself into the magic circle target after missing one of Azazel's hairs by a millimetre. As this happened Xander reached for the two butterfly knives on his bed and expertly flicked them open before sharply throwing them in the air and forcing each of them to go through each of the circles at the bottom of the handles of the kunai and collide slightly with them causing the kunai to follow the direction of the butterfly knives. A fraction of a second later, the kunai and butterfly knives had joined their medieval relative in the magic circle oriented so that there was a butterfly knife stabbed only a centimetre away from each of Azazel's ears with a kunai hanging off of each butterfly knife by the circle attached to the end of their respective handles.

Xander expected to hear gasps of surprise from the crowd after witnessing that demonstration but all he heard was complete shocked silence.

"…"

"Tough crowd…"

 **That's it for now guys! I'm sorry that I wasn't able to make this chapter any longer like some of you have wanted. So for compensation, I've made a little Christmas treat for you guys! If you go to the HiddenHill category of the Highschool DxD fandom website, you will be able to see a spoiler for a new character that will be introduced later on in the story. His name is Leone and he will play a MASSIVE part in the story. He will be one of the two OC's that take this story back to Xander's old…not to ordinary life in back in England. On another note, I will be working on making Rivus's Fandom Wiki page after Christmas so that you guys can finally see exactly how he looks like and some facts and information about him. So keep your eyes open for that!**

 **As a bonus treat for you guys I'll even reveal the candidates for Leone's Harem which goes as follows**

 **(Confirmed)**

 **Ravel Phenex, Kunou.**

 **(Yet to be decided)**

 **Ni and Li, Yubelluna, Marion, Burent, Ophis, OC, Some members of Sona's peerage.**

 **Please go and make sure to check Leone out and make sure to let me know what you think of him and the candidates I have selected for his Harem. If you have any suggestions for Leone's harem please do mention them.**

 **As always please follow, favourite, and review!**

 **Bye for now and Happy Holidays!**


	18. Chapter 18

**The Legend of the Jet Black Dragon**

 **Chapter 18- Motion Perception**

 **Sup guys, been busy with a lot of stuff but I'm gonna try to update as often as I can. Once again I'm really sorry for this late update, there's just a lot of stuff about the plot of the story that I haven't decided on. Hopefully, I'll figure it out and in the meantime please enjoy this chapter and don't forget to follow, favorite, and review.**

 **I do not own Highschool DxD**

 **{Hwoarang}**

 **[Ddraig]**

 **(Albion)**

"Normal talk"

'Thoughts'

 **(11Years ago) Outdoor training grounds, Grigori**

"So what was that thing that you wanted to show me again?" Asked a man with golden bangs and black hair as he followed a young boy out into the unoccupied training grounds. The boy was no older than thirteen and had black hair that reached his chin and piercing azure blue eyes filled with determination and malice.

"Just wait a second Azazel, I'm sure this will impress you more than my sacred gear" Spoke the boy as they finally reached their destination. Before them was a wide, forest-like horizon with a barrier around it designed to protect the outside from collateral damage. Upon further inspection, Azazel found that there were various magic circle bullseye targets scattered all around, oriented as such that one would have to change locations several times in order to hit them all.

The boy gestured for Azazel to stay put as he walked up to a stand filled with various weapons, including spears, knives, chains, and even some shuriken. Once the boy got a good look at the entire armoury he picked out a dozen knives and a few shuriken and took a few steps back, prompting Azazel to raise one of his eyebrows curiously.

"This better be good Rivus, I don't usually take the time to personally oversee a rookie agent's progress" The now named Rivus turned to the fallen Angel leader with a scoff on his face before replying.

"This has nothing to do with progress Azazel, I come from a family in which what am about to show you is inherited at birth. Training is irrelevant" Finished the thirteen year old boy as he got into a unique stance while inhaling deeply.

Before the Governor General could say anything else the boy had leaped into the air and exhaled a bright orange flame which coated the weapons he held in his hands which he then sharply threw in different directions seemingly without even aiming their trajectory at the targets laid out for them. However some of the knives and shuriken collided into one another significantly adjusting their trajectory which now led them to hit a perfect bullseye on each of the targets that were set out before them which resulted in said targets shattering under the immense force behind the throw combined with the scorching inferno that coated them, All of this not even in the span of one second as the boy suddenly disappeared and reappeared in front of the awed fallen Angel.

"I give you one of my late family's inherited abilities, Motion Perception. The power to perceive motion in its purest form in order to guide any projectile in the trajectory desired by the user the, only downside is that the object can't be much bigger than a dagger, so it doesn't work on long swords and spears." The azure eyed boy explained, prompting Azazel to stroke his goatee in though.

"Well you were right, this is more interesting than your sacred gear, although I still don't get why you were so eager to show it to me." Azazel quipped and turned to the raven haired boy expecting an answer. In response the boy only narrowed his cold, piercing, blue eyes at the older man before replying.

"You've made the grave mistake of underestimating me and my capabilities, the missions you've sent me on so far have been no harder than eliminating hordes of SS class monsters. In other words, so far joining the Grigori has been nothing but a complete waste of my time; if you don't find me a strong enough opponent then I'll just have to find them myself, be it an enemy or an ally, I will destroy them." Upon saying that, Rivus shot a dark, menacing smirk at the golden banged man "I wonder how long it will be until I reach your strength, A couple days? A few weeks? Maybe a few months. Now wouldn't than be interesting?" Rivus's words carried a chilling murderous tone in them that was as clear as day to Azazel.

The raven haired boy then turned to an exit and began walking towards the entrance from where they came, leaving the Governor General to ponder on what he had just heard.

'I hate to say it…but this Kid is bad news…' though Azazel as he glanced at Rivus's withdrawing presence.

 **Present day, Sona's House**

"And that's how I found out about it, when me and Michael discussed it and connected the dots; we deduced that it must've been the ability that the Dimov clan used in order to protect the dimensional portal prior to obtaining the dimensional eye from Great Red.

The crowd gathered around the bedridden Xander, which consisted of the Occult research club, Azazel, Michael, and the two super devils Sirzechs and Ajuka all took the time to take in what they had just heard. It appeared that the Black Dragon Emperor had access to yet another ability that they weren't aware of.

"Xander, when did you realise you had that ability?" Akeno decided to ask.

"For as long as I can remember, my first memory of it was from back in England when my mother gave me a knife to cut up some vegetables, as soon as I touched it…I felt like I was in the zone… I really don't know how to explain It." answered the raven haired boy with nothing other than honesty emanating from him.

Irina looked away from her newly made boyfriend as he said that, what he had demonstrated when throwing those blades at Azazel actually reminded the chestnut haired beauty of the first time that she met him…all those years ago.

 _ **Flashback (9 years ago) England**_

A little tomboyish-looking girl with chestnut hair tied in pig tails sat at a bench underneath a tree in a school courtyard as other kids were playing far away from her. Irina had recently transferred into this new primary school in Leeds, England from her childhood home in Japan. She hadn't made any friends yet and it didn't look like she was close to either with her status as a new kid and her tomboyish appearance and all. Worst of all for the poor girl were the insensitive boys her age that mocked her appearance, the same boys who were approaching her right now.

"Hey it's her! Its pigtails everyone" One young boy with ginger hair and freckles yelled out to a group of four boys behind him, who all followed in tow. The five boys surrounded her and took her lunchbox from her lap.

"Hey look everyone! Pigtails is eating chicken!" Shouted what looked like the leader of the group of boys.

"Maybe she needs the protein to become a bodybuilder!" Shouted another which resulted in all the boys in the group to crack mocking smiles before bursting into laughter. All of this going on without the boys noticing the girl was now leaking tears, damn near ready to burst.

"No…please *sob*…stop" the girl tried to defend herself but her efforts could only come out as a quiet whimper. The boys stood in front of her either not noticing or caring spilled her lunchbox allowing all her food to go to waste.

"Lads wait! We've dropped piggy's lunchbox" One boy said and the other boys looked on to the spilled lunch box he was pointing to. The boy who announced it then went and picked up a rock the size of a toddler's fist in each hand before saying "She can eat rocks instead; go on lads, throw them at her!" Commanded the leader of the group as they all picked up a rock in each hand and began throwing the stones all aimed at the defenceless sobbing girl who could only cover herself instinctively and prepare for the worst.

* **Crack* *Crack* *Crack* *Crack***

To Irina's surprise and amazement, the expected pain didn't come; all she heard were the sounds of rocks hitting each other before falling on the ground before rolling in front of her. The girl looked up at her would-be assailants only to witness their gobsmacked faces gazing up at the tree next the bench. She followed the direction of their stares and saw two boys who looked to be the same age as her casually sitting on one of the thicker branches of the tree. One of them was glaring daggers at the boys who were bullying her while repeatedly throwing and catching a rock in his right hand while the other was just nonchalantly staring into space before looking at the scene under him and rolling his eyes.

Together, both of the boys jumped down from their tree branch to land between the bullies and Irina. Now that she got a better look at them, she saw that the one who was glaring at the bullies had yellowish green eyes and raven black hair while the other, more carefree boy had grayish teal eyes which shined with the sun and glistening black hair in a buzz cut hairstyle which was longer on the top.

"Get away from her! She didn't do anything to you!" .Commanded the boy with rock in his hand as he prepared to take aim against the five bullies.

" ***Tsk*** we were just messing around Xander, it's all for fun" retorted the leader of the five boys before glancing to the other boy behind Xander with a surprised and disappointed look. "You too Kiren? Why are you siding with him?" .The leader asked as he pointed an accusing finger at Xander.

The now named Kiren just rolled his eyes in reaction to what the leader of the group said before lazily retorting. "Man, you guys are such a pain, why don't you just go off and pick on someone else?"

Upon hearing this, the gang of five boys began closing in on the two boys and the girl behind them in anger at having been talked down to. " Screw you guys, if you wanna side with Pigtails over there then that's fine by me, we'll just triple the beating, right boys?" The leader of the gang said which earned him sneers of approval from the others in the gang as he approached Xander with the intent of tackling him.

Reacting quickly, Xander swung his rock occupied arm as fast as he could into the leader's direction, causing the leader to quickly step back on instinct and lose his balance which resulted in him falling on his butt while he covered his head. However nothing came, he looked up to see Xander with his hand still keeping hold of the rock, it was just a feint which both relieved and angered the bully leader.

"Get lost, or the next time I swing, I'll let go of it…" Xander said with a dangerous tone promising to make good on his word if they tried to harass the girl any further. The leader of the bullies got up and proceeded to himself off before giving a glare to Xander, Kiren, and Irina before storming off with the rest of his gang following behind him.

After seeing them take their leave, Xander turned to the girl on the bench and gave her a warm smile. "Hi, my name is Xander and this is my friend, Kiren. Don't worry, I won't let those guys bother you again, and don't listen to what they say either, I think those pigtails make you look really cute." Xander introduced himself cheerful but blushed a little and turned around as he said those last few words. The girl in turn also blushed at the Xander's words before deciding to give her own name.

"I'm Irina… t-thank you for helping me, I- ***Growl*** " Whatever the chestnut haired girl was about to say next was silenced when her hunger decided to make its presence known in the form of an unexpected growl of her stomach. Irina's cheeks turned a deep shade of red in embarrassment. While Kiren chuckled at the Irina's growling stomach Xander looked to the side to see the unfortunate girl's spilled lunch box.

"Bummer about your lunch" Xander said in a sympathetic tone before feeling a lightbulb switch on above his head. "I know! Me and Kiren can share our food with you, let's eat together! We won't mind." Xander suggested which snapped Kiren out of his chuckling.

"Huh? We won't?- ***Oof!*"** Xander silenced Kiren by quickly elbowing his stomach, much to the boy's dismay as he sighed and rolled his eyes. "Fiiiine" Kiren relented as he got back up from his hunched position and walked over to sit on the bench next to Irina along with Xander "Geez…the stuff a guy does for his crush. You're lucky I'm such an awesome wingman." Kiren teased as he opened his backpack, his words causing both Xander and Irina's cheeks to blush a deep tint of red.

"I-I don't have a crush on her! I'm just trying to help!" Xander yelled defensively causing Kiren deadpan.

"Suuuuure" Kiren sarcastically said with one final eye roll.

 _ **Flashback End**_

'So that's how he saved me that day, he had perfect sense of the trajectory of those rocks and naturally knew exactly when to throw them with perfect precision' Irina thought to herself as she reminisced the time when she first met Xander and his best friend.

Azazel coughed to get everyone's attention and once he was sure that he had it he began to speak. "So…the Black Dragon Emperor's gauntlet, the dark dragon blade, the eye of dimension and time, and motion perception… had all of those been sacred gears, you would've undoubtedly been the possessor of three top tier Longinus and another high tier sacred gear. I hold no doubt that you will become the strongest Black Dragon Emperor to ever live, your powers will be the key to the end of the chaos brigade." Azazel finished, and let that information sink in as everyone gave Xander stunned looks of near disbelief.

"Three Longinuses... You could've really made a name for yourself in our rating games if you joined a peerage." Sirzechs stated as out a hand to his chin.

"Impossible…Xander has already merged his soul with Urien to become the Black Dragon god Emperor and as such, the evil pieces won't work on him. Reincarnating gods and Buddhas is impossible so there is no chance of that happening." Ajuka interjected, causing Rias to inwardly frown, she always had a hope that she would be able to eventually convince Xander to join her peerage, but now that he had become a Dragon god that wish had been rendered impossible. However, this didn't change Rias's feelings for Xander, she is proud to have earned herself a spot in his harem and she would stay by his side until she draws her last breath.

Now that Xander felt well rested and healed up, he slowly got up from the bed and walked towards the wall to collect his blades.

"Xander, I have some good news to tell you" The Archangel announced to the raven haired teen as he was picking one of the Kunai off of the magic circle on the wall.

"What is it Lord Michael?"

"I'm unsure if you know about this custom, but it has been a tradition for centuries for Heaven to send down a guardian Angel to watch over the Leader of the Dimov Clan when they take up the seat, and with your father gone and your brother's relinquishment off the position, you are now the official head of your fallen clan. As such, I will leave you in Irina's capable hands, I know that together you two will successfully restore your clan to its former glory one day, I'm certain of it.

Hearing that, Xander made a confused expression before finally understanding what Archangel Michael's words truly meant.

"Wait…does that mean? Irina…you're an Angel?!" Xander said ecstatically as he ran up to the chestnut haired girl and lifted her off her feet in a loving embrace and spun her around a couple of times before gently setting her down. They gazed into each other's eyes for a moment and quickly felt their lips connect passionately. They finally parted with Xander taking one last glance at Irina's beautiful smiling face sending a warm sensation to his chest.

"Yes, I am honored to be blessed by Lord Michael as one of his Brave Saints and serve Heaven as his Ace." Irina smiled as two pure white Angel wings appeared on her back and a halo materialized itself to float above her head. "May God give us the strength to rebuild your clan together, Amen!" Irina prayed with her hands clasped together eliciting a smile of gratitude from Xander.

"With this endeavor taken care of, I must go back to Heaven and report on the outcome of this meeting, I eagerly wait for when next we meet" With those words from the Archangel a bright light spread around him before rapidly covering the entire room and vanishing just a fast as it appeared leaving the place where Archangel Michael empty.

As everyone observed the Angel's departure Sirzechs and Ajuka also made it known that it was their time to leave and shortly after, they too teleported out of the room via their respective magic circles.

Looking at the two devil leaders departing reminded Xander of the visit that he had promised to Millicas. Xander had promised to visit the Gremory mansion as well as to be taken on a guided tour by Sirzechs himself the summer holiday was right on their doorstep but Xander still had no clue when and how exactly thy would be getting to the underworld.

"Say Rias, when did you say we were scheduled to leave for the underworld again?" Xander asked, the truth was that he had certain…preparations in mind for his visit. Since it would probably get out that the Black Dragon Emperor is visiting the underworld, many high class devils would want to recruit him into their peerage, some might even attempt to use rather objectionable methods to achieve their wicked goals, but boy did Xander have a plan for that!

Upon hearing his question Rias just answered straightforwardly. "We plan on leaving for the underworld in a week's time."

"I see, well I suppose that's enough time." Xander said before heading to the doorway and turning to everyone in the room "I'm going to get a pig, see you guys in school tomorrow" Xander finished before turning to exit the room but was suddenly stopped by non other than Azazel.

"Hold on. I have to come with you." Azazel stated blankly as he went up to join Xander at the doorway much to everyone else's confusion. Eventually Akeno spoke up to ask the question that every other teen in that room was curious of.

"Why do you need to go with him?" As he heard this, Azazel turned around and blankly stared back at Akeno and the others.

"The Black Dragon Emperor has just randomly announced that he's getting a pig, now you guys haven't lived as long as I have, but what I have learned through all or my years is that when a dragon emperor says that, you do not want to miss out".

"…"

"…"

And with that awkward stare down, the Black Dragon god Emperor and the Leader of the fallen Angels left the other teens to their devices.

 **A random pig farm in fuck knows where (Seriously, does anyone actually care?)**

Currently, Xander and Azazel were standing in a field surrounding a local pig farm. In front of them was the farm's latest sale, an adult male pig named Tim which stood at about one and a half feet tall. Azazel was leading against a large short wooden fence while Xander was in a crouching position as he reached out with his Storm Surge and touched the pig.

 **{Transfer!}**

Hwoarang's cry was heard throughout the farm as Xander transferred the five surges that he had built up to the pig that he had selected to buy. Next to him stood Azazel, who was stroking his goatee in thought while smiling deviously.

"There! Five surges should do it." Xander Announced with satisfactions as he deactivated his Storm Surge.

"So that is your plan? It doesn't sound bad but if you do pull it off you'd be pissing off a lot of high class devils you know?" Azazel said while observing the animal, Xander only scoffed.

"Well fuck them, I'm only going to use this trick if they try to reincarnate me by force, but I'm not gonna lie, now that I have this set up… I kinda want them to try so I can use this." Azazel chuckled and stood up from leaning against the wooden fence.

"Yeah, It'd be hilarious if you actually go through with it, there's gonna be a large gathering for other pantheons who intend to sign a peace treaty with us and a lot of young high class devils are expected to attend as a way to get experience in political matters as well as to hear some announcements for the rating games, It'll be your best shot at pulling this off".

"Right…I can't wait, mwah ha-ha" Xander announced with a dark chuckle.

 **Sunset, Kuoh Park**

After a long day of talking about his powers, followed by getting the shit effortlessly beat out of him by his older brother, followed by talking about his powers again, followed by finding out that his girlfriend is an Angel, followed by going to a pig farm and choosing a pig to buy for what some may argue is the prank of the century, Xander decided that the best way to melt the stress away without the use of porn would be to eat his favorite candies and sweets while under Japan's beautiful sunset.

As Xander was about to take a bite out of the delicious looking Belgian waffle in his hand, Hwoarang spoke up.

 **{Don't be alarmed, but someone's forming a barrier around us}.**

Xander was about to say something but felt no need as he too began to sense a figure approaching from behind the fountain.

"Greeting Black Dragon Emperor" Called out a voice from behind the fountain. Moments later, a figure stepped out from behind the fountain and revealed itself to be the same man that had followed Xander back to his house just hours ago, of course Xander was unaware of that little detail. "The name's Blaze, but you can just call me Johnny. You need to come with me." Said the stranger in a slightly nonchalant yet commanding tone, Xander didn't really feel any Ill intent coming off of the blue eyed man but he could never be too careful. Before Xander could answer however, Hwoarang spoke up instead.

 **{It's been a while Ghost Rider, I knew one of you would come sooner or later}** Hwoarang began speaking to the new face with a tone of familiarity. Eventually the dragon residing in the Teen's sacred gear noticed that his partner was completely clueless as to whom the man standing in front of him was, or the group that he was affiliated with. **{Relax Xander, just do what he says, he is an old affiliate of mine, you need to follow him}.** With dragon's assurance, Xander relaxed and addressed the man.

"And where exactly are we going?" Hearing this, the man known to Hwoarang as the Ghost Rider smirked a little and answered with a considerable lighter tone than the one he spoke with before.

"You'll know soon enough, it's not like you haven't been there…well at least your past lives anyway." The man paused opened a fiery red magic portal with his hand and gestures with his finger for the raven haired teen to follow him. "Through here".

 **Unknown Location**

As Xander stepped outside of the portal he lost all sense of sight. This place reminded him of the dark and empty void that he was first taken to when he first met Hwoarang, except this void wasn't empty, Xander could swear that he felt the presence of multiple others around him, he had never felt such strong auras gathered all in one place like this, not when he interrupted Rias's wedding, not even in the peace summit with all the leaders. Xander's suspicion in his solitude was confirmed when he heard various whispers around him all from different voices, he couldn't count how many but there were definitely a good twenty or so people present not including him.

Suddenly all the whispers stopped as Xander was looking around the pitch black. Oddly enough, the silence only made it tenser. Suddenly, the grand voice spoke of a man spoke from above Xander, his voice echoed only slightly around the young man.

"Black Dragon Emperor, welcome to nowhere" spoke the voice.

"uuuuggh…thanks?" After literally blurting out the first thing that came to mind, Xander could hear a few feminine giggles come from around him, usually hearing giggles in a dark place would be creepier than Bill Cosby's tinder profile but right now it seemed to ease the tension that the deep voice had started.

"Black Dragon Emperor, fallen Prince of the Dimov Clan, brother of the annihilator" The grand voice began again. "You have been brought here to make a choice, a choice that all of your predecessors have had to make in the past. We are an organization which has been active since the ancient times, members have come and gone, but our goals and principles have always stayed the same, to protect the various supernatural existences from threats that would take over if faced alone." The voice paused and Xander used this chance to try to reconnect with Hwoarang with his mental link but to no avail, the teen gave up as he noticed that the voice had started to talk again.

"To achieve this goal, our organization has had to transcend the boundaries of the various mythologies and work and think as one to apocalyptic disasters at bay. On that subject we now face a new predicament, a prominently strong and destructive force that you yourself have encountered. I'm speaking of your older brother, Rivus Dimov. Although he isn't our main target, he is a force that will have to be eliminated along the way, for the good of all. In that we ask for your assistance, join us and stand alongside us to protect the peace of the realms of gods and mortals alike. With all ou-"

"I'm in…" Xander interrupted the voice, which in turn caused a few "huhs?" and slight gasps to be thrown around the pitch black void that Xander still couldn't see through. But yes, Xander would indeed join him, the raven haired teen set for this the moment he had heard his brother's name being mentioned. He felt all of the different auras around him and their strength and didn't feel a shred of ill intent from them like he would with his enemies. Not to mention the incredible power that those auras put out, they were each so strong that their collective power gave Xander hope that there was a chance to defeat his brother.

"What was that?" Asked the voice, which sounded like it wasn't sure if it had heard Xander correctly.

"I said that I'll join you, I feel no animosity from you and I believe in your cause. Plus, Hwoarang wouldn't have asked me to agree to be brought here if he didn't know of you or your intentions. Not to mention that you yourself said that all the other Black Dragon Emperors before me had made this choice too, I'm guessing they all agreed too?" A long silence followed after that and it was starting to get tense again, but this time in an awkward kind if way, Xander had started wondering if the voice had felt insulted because of being interrupted.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA hoh hoh ohh… Damn, Hwoarang really scored with this one. To answer your question young one… Yes, all previous wielders of Storm Surge have joined this organization at some point in their lifetimes, but you have by far surpassed the record time for asking join, You aren't a very busy person are you?." The voice asked, the sudden change of its serious tone mildly shocked Xander in all honesty.

"To be honest, part of the reason why I am agreeing to join is because I want to miss more school. Seriously, the Japanese education system wasn't meant for someone whose grade point average is lower than Somalia's GDP" Xander retorted.

"HaHaHa, fair enough I suppose, but before you join us we would like to give you a small task to test your skill, battle prowess, intellect, and most importantly loyalty. However that will come in due time, until then let me introduce myself"

The voice who had now almost fully returned to its serious tone paused. Soon enough, Xander was surprised as the void suddenly dispersed in a matter of milliseconds to reveal exactly twenty six different individuals situated both above and around him. As he looked around he could see that there were members of different hair colors, eye colors, genders, and heights. The only thing they all had in common, were the long void black robes that they wore. The robes had a logo of a silver crescent shaped moon with a face eclipsing one third of a perfectly circular golden sun with rays that shined through the moon. Other characteristics in the designs of the robes varied from member to member, such as some having chin high collars, while other's had hoods resting on the upper backs of the their wearers.

A member of the organisation standing on the higher levels of the area spoke out and Xander immediately recognized him as the owner of the grand voice that he had spoken with just moments before.

"I am Brahma, god of creation and the first member of the Hindu Trimurti, and we…are TENEBRIS!"

 **That's it for this chapter guys! So much happened in this chapter, another power of Xander's was introduced as well as childhood friend of Xander and Irina's who will be playing a role in later chapters, we were also introduced to Tenebris! a mysterious organisation that's set their sights on our main character. In the next chapter I will be introducing Leone, a character that will play a MASSIVE part later in the storyline.**

 **Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter and I look forward writing more, I'm really sorry that I've gone this long without publishing a chapter because of college and stuff. However I am extremely glad and thankful that you guys have continued reading and reviewing this story even when it went as far as the fifth page of all the Highschool DxD stories rated K-T.**

 **Here's a sneak peek at all of the confirmed Members of Tenebris. And yes, there will be slight crossover elements but nothing that will affect the storyline.**

 **Administrators**

 **Brahma- From Highschool DxD Canon**

 **Indra- From Highschool DxD Canon**

 **Hades- From Highschool DxD Canon**

 **Regular Members**

 **Xander Dimov- OC**

 **Susanoo- From Highschool DxD Canon**

 **Tiamat- From Highschool DxD Canon**

 **Johnny Blaze/Ghost Rider- From the Ghost Rider series**

 **Mitsuya Kanzaki- From Highschool DxD Canon**

 **Alexander the great's Descendant- OC**

 **Robin Hood's descendant- OC**

 **Vega- From the street fighter series**

 **Ryu Hayabusa- From the Ninja Gaiden and Dead or Alive series**

 **Brynhildr- From Highschool DxD Canon**

 **Vidar- From Highschool DxD Canon**

 **Son of Dracula- OC**

 **Kind Leonidas's Descendant- OC**

 **Yu Long- From Highschool DxD Canon**

 **Sun Wukong- From Highschool DxD Canon**

 **Ares- OC**

 **Lavinia Reni- From Highschool DxD Canon**

 **That's it for the list guys, it isn't the complete list of members because there are twenty seven members of Tenebris in total, the truth is that I've thought of the rest of the members by now but I just haven't given them names yet as they are all OC's.**

 **Once again thank you for reading guys and please continue to Follow, Favorite, and Review!**

 **Bye!**


End file.
